Lily Deu Defeito
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: [CAP 12&EPÍLOGO] Se você quer saber a história de uma ruiva maluca que passa por todas as confusões imagináveis por causa de um único maroto, bom, esse é exatamente o lugar que você deveria procurar. [J&L]
1. Curto Circuito

_Prólogo_****

Curto-Circuito

31 de Agosto. Por que, meu Merlin, por quê? Eu quero primeiro de setembro. POR QUE O TEMPO NÃO PASSA RÁPIDO QUANDO SE PRECISA? AAAH!

Lily Evans. Ruiva, olhos verdes, cara de psico, 1,67, cinqüenta e cinco quilos, pele muito branca, pouca acne, lábios vermelhos e finos, nariz bem discreto, nenhuma orelha, nenhum senso de ridículo, pouca inteligência, sem patente. Apenas cinco dólares. Quatro e cinqüenta se quem comprar for um homem gato.

Quem quer? NINGUÉM!

Ninguém quer uma ruiva idiota que acaba de notar que já é hora do almoço e que acaba de descer as escadas feito uma demente, de três em três degraus.

Andei saltitante em direção a cozinha, afinal, é amanhã! Mas, só de lembrar que ainda vou ter um jantar e um almoço com minha _querida_ irmã, minha alegria vai embora. COMO eu queria ter a vida perfeita!

Nossa mesa tem quatro lugares de modo que, onde quer que eu sente, estou perto de Petunia. Não é extremamente maravilhoso? Não tenho pra onde fugir, a não ser que almoce no quintal. Mas lá é muito quente e tem borboletas (eu tenho nojo de borboletas! Eca!) e eu definitivamente não gosto disso.

Petunia ou borboletas? Petunia. Só pra você ver _como_ é difícil a minha vida.

- O que vamos almoçar hoje, mãe? – Perguntei, olhando desanimada para o resto de salada que tinha em cima da mesa. – O papai trabalha hoje, não é? – É claro, Lily anta! Hoje é sábado, dã! – HEY, onde está a salada?

- Aberrações não comem salada. – A cavala relinchou, dando um sorrisinho idiota.

- Petunia, minha querida. – Comecei, procurando uma boa ofensa. – Vaze, sua louca, eu vou pular em você, sério, CAVALA!

Eu AMO xingar este ser que infelizmente é minha irmã. Ela parece até parenta do Seboso!

Não, não, credo. Aí eu também seria. E isso é definitivamente o fim do mundo.

- Aberração! – Ok. Ela pediu.

- MÃE, ELA ME CHAMOU DE ABERRAÇÃO! – Gritei, sorrindo de um jeito superior para ela. Ela fez a maior cara de desgosto, porque sabe que a mamãe me defende por eu ser mais nova. Um a zero, Lily!

- Petunia, deixe sua irmã! – Ela respondeu, parecendo bem ocupada com o que me pareceram panquecas.

- Ouviu, cavala? – Sussurrei, rindo maldosamente.

Ela fez uma cara feia, de cavalo com dor de dente, e ficou quietinha, esperando a comida. É assim que se comporta, cavalinha. Assim mesmo.

- Panquecas, meninas! – Yeah! Mamãe depositou um prato enorme de panquecas em cima da mesa e eu peguei duas, com um pouquinho de arroz e uma boa colherada de queijo ralado. Minha comida preferida!

- Está delicioso, mãe. – Comentei, após engolir o primeiro pedaço.

- EU não gosto de panquecas! – Reclamou Petunia, de boca cheia, dando um sorrisinho idiota.

QUE NOJO!

- De cavalo irmão não se olham os dentes. Até porque eles estão cheios de comida, Pê. – Comentei, prendendo a risada.

Eu notei que eu sei falar algumas coisas engraçadas. E vocês?

- Lily! – Alertou minha mãe, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Então eu comecei a rir escandalosamente, de olhos fechados, pra mentalizar um cavalo com a cabeça de Petunia. A combinação perfeita. HAHAHA.

Abri meus olhos, e... Onde foram parar minhas panquecas?

- PEEETUNIAAAA! – Berrei, vendo o sorriso maldoso na cara dela.

- O que, Li?

O quê? Vou te mostrar, Petunia.

- Cavala! – Peguei o copo de refrigerante e joguei todo o conteúdo na cara dela, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

Dois a zero, Lily.

- Meninas, parem! – Não, mamãe, eu NÃO vou parar.

Quando Petunia ia jogar o refrigerante em mim, eu coloquei a mão no bolso para tirar minha varinha (Eu amo ser maior de idade!) e enfeitiçá-la, só que tive que abaixar para não ser molhada porque a minha varinha não estava no bolso!

- Mãe, ONDE ESTÁ MINHA VARINHA? – Gritei, visivelmente desesperada.

- Ou vocês almoçam direito ou nenhuma sai com os amigos hoje! – Mamãe botou ordem no lugar, e eu e Petunia nos sentamos, com caras emburradas.

Ah, é! Hoje vou sair com Alice, Katheryn, Diana, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter! Meus melhores amigos para sempre.

Vamos passear por Londres, sem magia. Não vai ser a melhor coisa do mundo?

- Ela que implica, mamãe. – Coloquei mais uma panqueca no prato e voltei a comer, ignorando a infeliz existência de Petunia, a Cavala.

Tudo bem que devia ser égua, porque cavala não existe, mas é um insulto ao pobre animal. Além do mais, cavala ofende para caramba, o que é um dos principais objetivos que eu tenho no verão: descontar toda a minha raiva nela.

Por Merlin, QUE ROUPA USAR?

Minhas amigas são lindas e eu sou uma baranga, não fico bonita de jeito nenhum. Que droga! Acho que vou com uma blusa branca, meu short preto e um tênis preto, coisa bem simples. Não é uma boa idéia?

Fui tomar banho, como sempre faço antes de sair e pelo menos duas vezes por dia (Esse verão está insuportável, então eu morro de calor e PRECISO tomar banho). Vesti minha roupinha, passei um perfume, arrumei meu cabelo, que graças a Merlin é a única coisa que não me dá trabalho (Ele é liso, curtinho e ruivo. Precisa mais?) e eu não preciso me preocupar muito.

Desci as escadas, feliz da vida, e liguei para Diana (Ela tem telefone, mesmo sendo puro-sangue! Por isso que eu amo minhas amigas), para perguntar se ela já estava pronta.

- Alô? Di, está pronta? – Perguntei, já na sala de estar de minha confortável casa.

- Aham. Vamos todos nos encontrar no parque, não é? – Indagou ela, parecendo estranhamente risonha.

Nota mental: perguntar a ela a razão da voz risonha.

- Isso mesmo. Então, até lá, Diana! – E desliguei, empolgada.

Bom, como vou andando (O parque é a quatro quadras daqui) e o caminho até o parque é extremamente fresco, vou agorinha, até porque preciso andar um pouco. Minha vida está ficando monótona aqui em casa.

Saí de casa. Agora estou andando para o _Green Park_, que é um tipo de zoológico, só que os animais ficam meio soltos. Vai ser TÃO bom passar a tarde toda com meus amigos! Combinamos o seguinte: primeiro o parque, depois uma boa sorveteria, depois vamos à piscina de minha casa, porque é super legal entrar a noite, então vamos dormir e amanhã estaremos a caminho de nosso sétimo ano!

São duas horas da tarde, e o sol está rachando minha cabeça. Calma, Lily, só faltam três quadras.

Duas.

Uma.

Cheguei!

Entrei pelo arco do início do parque e parei em frente a fonte, que era nosso ponto de encontro. Sempre foi! Comecei a olhar para as caras alheias, procurando alguém conhecido, mas não achei ninguém. Bah.

Sabe o que eu estou pensando, sentada no murinho da fonte? Que eu penso muita besteira, mas não falo nada. Fico me reprimindo. Será que isso faz mal?

Definitivamente. Então, a partir de agora, NÃO SOU MAIS UMA LOUCA REPRIMIDA! YEY!

- Lily. – Alguém chegou!

Remus Lupin sentou-se ao meu lado, dando um sorrisinho meigo e um beijinho em minha bochecha. Ele é tão fofo! Remus é meu amigo desde o segundo ano, e sempre convivemos bem. Ele é um amor de pessoa! Mas é só amigo, porque a Katheryn pode me matar se pensar que tem algo a mais. Hahaha.

Pausa para descrição: olhos e cabelos castanho-claros, puxados para o dourado, e um sorrisinho bonito. Um de meus melhores amigos!

- E aí, Remus? – Perguntei, bocejando. – Viu mais alguém vindo?

- Eu vi Sirius e James de relance, mas não tenho certeza. Peter deve estar vindo. Frank não vem, ele me disse hoje de manhã. – Ele respondeu, parecendo levemente interessado nas pessoas que passavam.

- Preparado para amanhã?

- Mais que nunca. E você, monitora-chefe?

Não lembre isso, Remus. Meu choque ainda não passou. Ainda mais por meu companheiro de monitoria ser ninguém menos que J a m e s Potter. É.

- Mais ou menos. E James, como está? – Eu preciso parar de perguntar dele. Virou um tipo de mania.

Não que signifique algo mais. Claro.

- Ah, ficou possesso por uns três dias, mas acho que acabou se acostumando. – Ele abaixou o tom de voz, como se ele estivesse perto. – Tomara que isso faça efeito nele, porque foram _cento e nove_ detenções só no sexto ano. Uma lástima.

- Cento e nove? Eu peguei umas dez, doze. E você?

- Oitenta e duas. – Respondeu Remus, com o sorrisinho maroto típico dos marotos.

Quem são os marotos? James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. OS caras de Hogwarts. Inteligentes, populares e bonitos. Quer mais? James tem cabelo preto que nem carvão, olhos castanho-acinzentados maravilhosos e incomuns, um sorriso de arrasar e é sarado. Sirius tem cabelo negro também, repicado na altura dos olhos, sarado e tem uns olhos azuis que pelamordeDeus! Remus eu já descrevi, e Peter é o menos bonito deles, embora não seja feio: olhos negros e cabelo loiro escuro. É um feio arrumado meio bonitinho, digamos assim.

- Ah, então o santo Lupin não é tão santo assim! – Exclamei, quando três pessoas chegaram e sentaram-se ao meu lado. – James, Sirius, Peter! – Exclamei novamente, cumprimentando os três.

- Hey, Lils. – James disse, sorrindo.

- Lily! – Exclamou Sirius, fazendo uma reverência cômica.

Eu amo os marotos! Sério.

- Olá, Lily. – Peter disse, por último, parecendo animado.

- Chegamos! – Gritou Katheryn, correndo em nossa direção e puxando Diana pela manga. – Oi Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James.

- Oi todo mundo! – Diana resumiu, dando uma piscadela e sentando ao lado de Sirius, que estava ao lado de Peter, que estava ao lado de James, que estava ao meu lado, que estava ao lado de Remus, onde Katheryn se sentou.

Somos uma confusão, e isso foi provado cientificamente.

Foi?

- Cadê a Alice? – Perguntei, notando que tudo estava calmo demais para Alice estar lá.

- CHEGUEI! – Berrou alguém extremamente pateta e retardado, que atende pelo nome de Alice, parando totalmente desequilibrada e caindo em cima de...

Mim.

A próxima coisa que eu senti foi água, MUITA água. Alice me jogou para a fonte e ficou em cima de mim! E eu estou sufocando, não consigo mais respirar, já engoli um bocado de água... Ah, eu vou morrer! Sério! PRECISO DE AR!

- Lice, a Lily! – Gritou um menino, puxando Alice para cima e depois me pegando no colo.

Eu comecei a tossir, cuspindo água, sentindo que meu corpo estava meio fraco. É, trinta segundos engolindo água... Eu preciso matar Alice!

- Cof cof. – Exclamei, tossindo e cuspindo água para o chão que nem uma retardada.

Então me virei para ver o salvador. James.

- AH! – Gritei, pulando do colo dele e ficando em pé, não sei como. – Valeu, James! Eu quase morri afogada!

Olhei para minhas roupas. Estavam totalmente molhadas! (Sério? AHHAHAHA genial!) E estava transparente, afinal era uma blusa BRANCA. Sorte que eu estava com um sutiã preto e grosso.

- Eu quero trocar de roupa! – Exclamei, choramingando e passando a mão por meus cabelos arruinados pela queda na fonte do parque.

- Hum, Lily... – James começou, olhando gentilmente para mim. – Magia.

O que, magia? Prazer, Lily Evans.

AAH, A MAGIA!

- É! – Bati a mão na testa, amaldiçoando minha idéia de sair sem varinha. – Valeu, James, eu não sei o que seria de minha vida sem você!

- Não foi nada, minha cara. – Ele deu uma piscadela e secou minhas roupas com um aceno de varinha.

Primeira coisa legal do dia!

- Então, vamos andar pelo parque? Já são duas e meia! – Exclamei, dando pulinhos frenéticos no mesmo lugar.

- Você é a Lily? – Peter questionou, olhando-me como se eu fosse louca. – Você não era assim no sexto ano.

- Cansei de me reprimir! – Respondi, enquanto caminhávamos pelo parque.

Eu que o diga. Hahaha.

Vamos agora para a parte da sorveteria.

Eu amo poder controlar isso aqui!

- Chegamos! – Exclamei, quando chegamos a sorveteria, umas quatro horas.

Pegamos uma mesa para oito pessoas e nos sentamos, para ninguém pegar nossa mesa. Combinamos de irmos de dois em dois pegar os sorvetes, para não lotar. Não somos os mais inteligentes de todos?

- Eu vou primeiro! – Gritei, sendo a primeira a se levantar. – Quem vai comigo?

- Eu! – Sirius berrou em resposta, levantando.

Seguimos juntos até o lugar onde tem os potes e os vários sorvetes.

Peguei uma bola de morango, uma de chiclete de menta, uma de chocolate, três palitinhos, confetes, cobertura de caramelo e flocos de arroz. Certo, sete dólares. POR UM POTINHO DE SORVETE! Assim eu fico pobre...

Olhei para Sirius. O pote dele tinha uma bola de chocolate, uma de brigadeiro e uma de tuti fruti, com cobertura de morango. Eu me senti A baleia.

É, talvez eu seja.

- Como você não é gorda, Lily? – Sirius questionou, quando nos sentamos a mesa e James e Katheryn foram pegar seus sorvetes.

- Merlin me ama. E você, como não é desnutrido? – Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara engraçada, e eu comecei a rir, e ele começou a rir também, e ficamos os dois rindo de motivo algum.

Depois do surto _risadístico_, voltamos a conversar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu não sou muito chegado a sorvete... – Comentou ele, colocando uma colherada na boca. – E... Lily, por que você está comendo de garfo?

Eu não sei, e nem tinha reparado que estava tomando sorvete com GARFO. Por isso que eu pensei que a suposta colher estava quebrada...

- Ah, vai com garfo mesmo... – Quando virei, todos já estavam com sorvete.

Esses, sem dúvida, não perdem tempo. Haha.

- Nossa... – Joguei o pote em cima da mesa, sentindo a cabeça girar com uma pontada alucinante. – Ai! Acho que o gelo foi rápido demais...

E debrucei-me em cima da mesa, metendo a cara no...

Sorvete de James.

- AAh! – Gritei, tirando a cara do sorvete. – Socorro! Sorvete em minha cara!

Mais um aceno de varinha de James e eu estava limpa, com uma tremenda cara de pânico. Uma cena extremamente ridícula e engraçada pra minha vastíssima coleção. Eu acho que eu devo ficar na história com meus micos...

- James, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você! – Exclamei, sorrindo para ele. – Desculpe por isso. Quer meu sorvete?

- Por que não andamos e comemos sorvete? São cinco horas e estamos longe de casa. – Alice sugeriu, levantando.

Todo mundo menos eu, James e Sirius já tinham terminado o sorvete.

Eles definitivamente NÃO perdem tempo.

- Só a Lily e o Sirius estão com sorvete, mas tudo bem... – Diana respondeu.

Todos se levantaram das cadeiras. Só sobrou o pote de sorvete com a marca de minha cara... Tsc tsc.

Merlin, que sorvete o James gosta? É bom pra caramba! Pelo menos o que entrou em minha boca.

- Quer dividir o sorvete comigo? – Perguntei, enquanto andávamos lado a lado, com todo mundo na frente. – Sabe, eu não agüento mais sorvete.

- Tudo bem! – Ele sorriu e pegou uma garfada de sorvete. – Com garfo?

- Não reclame! – Exclamei, batendo de leve no ombro dele. – Valeu.

Ele fez uma expressão estranha.

- Como disse?

- Valeu. Por salvar minha vida três vezes hoje. – Eu sorri, ficando vermelhinha feito um tomate...

Tudo bem que existem tomates verdes, e eu sempre sonhei com o tomate roxo da Bélgica, mas eu fiquei bem vermelha. Da cor de nosso sangue, da cor de uma rosa vermelha, da cor de a parte de dentro de uma melancia... Ah, VERMELHO, ok?

- Você é exagerada demais... Foram apenas pequenas ajudas para a pobre Lily sem varinha. – Certo, NÃO precisa esculachar ok?

- Sim senhor! – Exclamei, jogando o sorvete no lixo mais próximo e dando uma risadinha. – Preparado para ser monitor-chefe, James?

Ele sorriu misteriosamente.

Ih...

- Eu nasci preparado para tudo, Lils. – Éééé. E eu sou o BOZO! Hahaha.

- Eu não sabia disso... – Respondi, esticando os braços.

- Brincadeira... Por exemplo, até hoje eu não sei o que é golfe.

- Não sabe? – Comecei a rir escandalosamente, imaginando James num campo de golfe.

Hilário!

- Não, e isto não é motivo para rir, ruiva. – Cortou ele, parando de rir.

- Certo, mas não se irrite... – Eu pareci o Chaves naquela hora. Sabe quando a pessoa faz cara de "ah, se você ficar bravo eu vou ficar em depressão!" e diz Certo, mas não se irrite? Exatamente isso.

E James voltou a rir, revirando os olhos.

- Merlin, não tem como ficar sério perto de você. – Ele disse, olhando de um jeito estranho para mim.

Eu me sinto estranha quando ele olha assim. Calma, Lily, ele é só um amigo...

- E você?! Merlin, eu fico com dor de barriga se passo o dia todo com você... – Respondi, vendo Remus e Sirius tentarem se matar mais na frente. – Vamos ver quem consegue ficar sem rir com as palhaçadas dos outros?

- Combinado! Você começa...

Ok... O que eu posso dizer?

Procure a sua melhor besteira, Lily... Vamos, quando você precisa falar besteira não consegue! Ruiva inútil, protótipo de ser unicelular desenvolvido de uma célula simples que há bilhões de anos ficava no mar... Vamos!

- Eu tinha amidalite. Mas meu pâncreas já está melhor, obrigada. – Ele continuou sério, mas eu caí na risada, parecendo uma retardada.

- Não foi o bastante! – Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, e disse: - Quanto mais salgado, menos doce!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Olhando assim não parece engraçado, mas ele faz um sotaque tão engraçado e uma voz fofa... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Merlin, eu preciso me controlar.

Respirei e inspirei, contraindo a boca.

- Idem! – Mais uma besteira... Go go go! – A vida é bela e você é uma cadela.

Ele prendeu a risada, que nem eu, embora ele estivesse vermelho e eu não.

- Caranguejos têm apêndice? – Indagou ele, quando eu prendi a risada com todas as minhas forças.

Meeerlin, eu quase ri. Eu já estava com a mão na barriga.

- Eu conheço um pai de santo. – Falei, segurando a risada.

Ele mostrou a língua. Eu vou rir, tenho certeza.

- Siricutico.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – Comecei a rir que nem uma retardada, não conseguindo mais reprimir a risada. Então ele começou a rir juntos, e andamos até chegar em casa assim, dois loucos lado a lado rindo do nada.

Mas o nada é BEM engraçado, se você quer saber.

- Chegamos! – Exclamei, abrindo a portinha da cerca de minha casa. – Vamos?

Eles me seguiram, e entramos na casa, risonhos. Gritei por um bom tempo, mas nem mamãe nem o pônei desnutrido estavam em casa... Irrra!

Vai ter muita, muita diversão.

Às seis da noite estávamos todos na piscina de minha casa, brincando uns com os outros como se fossemos do jardim de infância. Ah, eu amo isso! E agora estou aqui, boiando, com o ouvido cheio de água...

Leve, calma...

E levando um baita caldo na cara.

- QUEM FOI A ANTA? – Perguntei, ficando em pé na piscina (Entendeu, né?).

- Anta não! – Peter resmungou, ofendido.

Mostrei a língua e comecei a olhar em volta.

Sirius estava em pé no escorregador, na parte de cima, gritando "vou me jogar". Diana e Remus estão brincando com a cascata, Katheryn está mergulhando, Peter idem, eu tentando boiar e James...

Onde está James?

- AAH MEU PÉ! – Gritei, sentindo uma mão puxar meu pé e lentamente ser puxada para o chão da piscina, engolindo um bocado de água.

Abri os olhos, tentando ver alguma coisa, e tudo que eu vi foi James com um sorrisinho no rosto, segurando firmemente meu pé. Coitado (do pé). Não pude evitar dar uma risadinha, mas como sou uma anta quadrada, abri a boca.

E lá eu quase me afoguei de novo, engolindo mais água ainda.

Consigo encher metade dessa piscina só com a água que engoli hoje, sério.

Então James me puxou para cima, segurando meus ombros, e eu logo roubei praticamente todo o ar da atmosfera, indo para frente e para trás, com o cabelo cobrindo todo o rosto e meus lindos olhos verdes (Que estavam vermelhos por causa do cloro da piscina).

Abri meus olhos. Agora... ESTOU PRATICAMENTE COLADA AO JAMES!

Se fosse um filme clichê, ficaríamos parados e nos aproximaríamos lentamente, como casais apaixonados. Mas como eu não tenho patente, assim que abri os olhos, dei um berro de machucar os tímpanos e abaixei a cabeça dele, como se estivesse tentando afogar o pobre salvador de minha vida.

Lindo. Muuuito lindo.

E agora estou afogando James, com ele balançando os braços freneticamente. Eu acho que ele também vai engolir água, mas eu dei DEFEITO e não tenho mais controle sobre meu bracinho assassino.

Mentira! Eu não posso matar o pobre Jamie, ele é tão legal! E o mundo está cheio de homens feios, e matar um dos bonitos seria idiotice. Viu como eu também penso coisas úteis?

(Pela primeira vez nestas férias. Hahaha).

Puxei então para cima. Ele, quero dizer. Pelos cabelos, de um jeito malvado. Tadinho.

- Ai ai ai, Lily... – Resmungou ele, cuspindo uma boa quantidade de água para fora da piscina. – Isso não tem graça...

Ele massageou a cabeça, tentando tirar a parte de cima de seu cabelo do aperto da Lily malvada. Eu apenas ri diabolicamente, apertando ainda mais. Ele fez uma careta de dor e começou a tossir, cuspindo mais água.

- Isso DÓI, pare!

Ok. Eu não consigo ser má. (Pelo menos não com o James. NÃO que signifique algo a MAIS).

- Ok, ok. – Soltei os cabelos dele, recostando-me a borda, de frente para James, que estava na mesma posição. – Notou que estamos conversando bastante esses dias?

- Prefiro muito mais esta Lily a Lily do quinto ano. – Certo, ele ainda não esqueceu as coisas que eu disse a ele no dia dos NOM's. Que droga, eu já disse que AGORA não prefiro mais a lula gigante. – Você ainda mantém a opinião sobre a lula gigante?

Ele nunca mais pediu para sair comigo, desde o meio do sexto ano. O que eu achei meio suspeito, mas deixei para lá.

Por que ele não pede AGORA?

Quero dizer, não... NÃÃÃÃO, EU NÃO QUERO DIZER NADAAAAA!

Shush, Lily. Just shush.

A água foi pro cérebro e deu curto-circuito, só isso...

- Não, claro que não. – Respondi, revirando os olhos.

- E o que responderia se eu perguntasse agora? – Perguntou ele, arqueando a sobrancelha e dando um sorriso.

Sorriso é covardia. NÃO vale.

- Não sei. – Respondi, sendo sincera pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Mentira, foi só pra dar um toque humano de drama e... Humor... E drama...

Ah, esquece.

- Bom, quando souber me fale. – E saiu nadando, em direção a cascata.

E eu fiquei com cara de boba, pensando no que ele disse. Merda. Eu PRECISO pensar nisso URGENTE. Mentira, eu não preciso pensar. Não quero gostar de ninguém. Portanto, assunto morto!

É, eu estou embaixo da cama. Por quê? Não me pergunte, apenas tive vontade de dormir sobre o carpete de madeira de meu quarto. E embaixo da cama, que graças a Merlin está sem poeira (Judy, a empregada, AMA limpar meu quarto) e cheirosinha. Sabe, são cinco e meia da madrugada e eu não consigo dormir.

Mentira, são sete e pouco. Há há. Meu relógio está duas horas atrasado... Ele também deu defeito, sabe como é.

Se já são sete horas, eu posso levantar e começar a me arrumar para ir a HOGWARTS! Meu sétimo ano, cara! Isso é quase tão bom quanto arrancar página por página as apostilas da faculdade de Petúnia, ho ho.

Levantei, totalmente dolorida. O chão não é TÃO confortável assim como parece.

Mas quer saber? EU ESTOU ANIMADA! AAAAAAAAAAUCH!

- Dança da motinha, dança da motinha, dança da motinha, as popozuda perde a linha! – É, eu comecei a dançar essa linda música, com as mãos fechadas e indo pra cima e pra baixo, como numa moto, e pra frente e para trás. Que lindo!

A vida é bela! AWEEE!

Pena que minha voz tem o poder de estragar os tímpanos de qualquer um, porque eu canto assombrosamente mal. Yeah. O que não quer dizer que eu não cante, porque é meu passatempo favorito irritar Deus e o mundo. Há. É, tipo assim, um produto sem patente. Um produto estragado, o último da liquidação, com caixa aberta e jogado no chão.

Sem falar no curto-circuito. Uh.

**_E Lily tem a voz!_**_  
__Cara, eu tenho minhas notas aqui - Ainda bem que meu cachê é mais alto do que na Oh Star. Sabe como é, a gente tem umas necessidades... Hahaha.__  
__Esse prólogo foi... Um prólogo. Para explicar como vai ser esta fic! Mas não se acostumem com capítulos tão grandes e detalhados, porque se for um dia por capítulo, a fic daria uns 90 capítulos. E eu não agüentaria isso, eu também preciso de FÉRIAS!___

_Certo, Lily, nós ENTENDEMOS!___

**_E Luh também tem a voz!_**_  
__É, isso mesmo que a tia aí falou. Aliás, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram neste capítulo \o/ Ou melhor, no trailer, HÁ. Muito obrigada MESMO, eu nunca pensei que teria tantos comentários assim __  
__Agora, falando do prólogo, que é o que realmente interessa... Foi uma coisa lerdinha e meio sem graça, mas começo de fic quase sempre é assim... O que mais? Ah! Essa é a nova forma de N/A! Eu gostei mais, e vocês? Sabe, eu realmente não gostaria de falar depois da Lily (Vai que ela enlouquece de vez), mas se ela não tiver um espaço aqui a fic não fica completa. Há há há.__  
__Ai, como mentir é feio._

_Agora, pra quem comentou:_

Bruna B. T. Black:**Eu gosto do fim, sabe. AHUUhhahU Mas a Lily precisa de uma explicação, coitada! ;D**

Chelle Black:** HUAHUhuahu Eu sou louca por natureza, então nem é tanto esforço OO**

Tahh Black:** xD Valeu! E seu perfil já tá aberto aqui ;D**

Rose Samartinne:** HUAhuhuaH valeu ;D sim, sim, já vou postar o capítulo 6... Passe lá xD Beijo!**

Gaby Granger:** É, lá começou bem antes... Somos duas, cara OO E eu amo reviews grandes xD Beijo!**

Lulu Star: **Pois é, enfim uma boa explicação! Foi um trailer sim xD comente sempre lol**

Thaty: **Conhece algum hospício bom pra eu me internar? xD**_  
__Enfim... Até o capítulo 1! Que tem o nome de... O amor por batatas. É.__  
__Até a próxima! Amo vocês!___

_Luh_


	2. O Amor Por Batatas

_Capítulo 1_

**O Amor Por Batatas**

Iiiirra, hoje é dia dois! Uma segunda-feira! Coisa ÓTIMA, não acham?

Eu estou morrendo de vontade de ter as aulas do sétimo ano. Não é maravilhoso? E o melhor é que, como estamos no sétimo ano e só fazemos matérias referentes as nossas futuras profissões, eu, Diana, Katheryn, Sirius e James cursamos TODAS as mesmas matérias, porque queremos ser AURORES!

Quando eu for uma auror, vou dar batata grátis para todo mundo no trabalho.

Mas pensem comigo... Se cinco homens comem cinco pães que custam x centavos por mês e sobram noventa e sete dólares, qual é o valor de x?

HAHAHA. Eu ando bebendo.

Ai meu Merlin, ainda não é hora de me revelar. Tenho que me reprimir mais um pouco. Tenho.

QUE REPRIMIR O QUÊ! Liberdade, batatas, x de equações, INCÓGNITAS! Telefones trouxas, candelabros assassinos e lhamas costeiras do sul da Ásia!

Não a repreensão! Não a queda de cabelos! Não ao condicionador fajuto da tia que passava lá em casa todos os fins de semana! Não a Segunda Guerra Mundial! Não ao fim da reprodução das lhamas!

L h a m a s. Sacou né? HAHAHA.

- Bom dia, minhas flores de campos de baseball! – Gritei, acordando todas as almas vivas de meu dormitório.

Que por sinal tem um PÉSSIMO carpete. Yuc.

- Lily, ficou maluca? – Diana resmungou, sentando na cama.

- Sabão crá crá, sabão crá crá, não deixe os cabelos do saco enrola! Sabão cré cré, sabão cré cré, não deixe os cabelo do saco de pé! – Hahaha, eu amo essa música.

Eu lembro que na festa de quinze anos da minha prima de trecentésimo quarto milésimo terceiro grau tinha videokê e eu cantei essa música, pensando que estava fazendo uma coisa extremamente normal.

Só que o pessoal desligou o som na hora do sabão cru cru.

Por isso que eu me sinto REPRIMIDA.

- Lily, queremos dormir! – Alice reclamou, debaixo de suas cobertas.

- SE EU NÃO DURMO NINGUÉM DORME! – Levantei, completamente animada, conjurei duas panelas e comecei a bater. – Se eu não durmo ninguém dorme! Se eu não durmo ninguém dorme!

E continuei batendo as panelas, alto para caramba, e pulando que nem uma cabrita desengonçada que está paquerando uma lhama costeira da Ásia.

- Socorro! – Katheryn gritou, correndo para o banheiro.

- SE EU NÃO DURMO NINGUÉM DORME! E VIVA AS LHAMAS COSTEIRAS DO NORTE! VIVA A NEVE! E SE EU NÃO DURMO NINGUÉM DORME! – Comecei a bater minhas panelitas com mais força ainda e Alice, Diana e a menina que dorme aqui tamparam os ouvidos, pedindo paciência a Merlin.

Eu NÃO vou parar. Muah.

- Se eu não durmo, ninguém dorme!

Sabe o que aconteceu depois? Lembrando que hoje, dois de setembro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete, vai haver uma invasão de hambúrgueres Aliens de Saturno, que cruzaram com os de Urano e saíram de Mercúrio!

Lily, a gente vê cultura por aqui. (?)

- Lily, dá pra parar? – Mas dessa vez foi uma voz lá de fora, provavelmente de um dos marotos.

Ops, esqueci que o dormitório deles é ao lado do nosso.

- Bom dia! – Berrei, alegre, descendo as escadas.

Correção: descendo as escadas de pijama, batendo panelas e totalmente descabelada.

- JAMES! – Gritei novamente, abraçando o tio lá com todas as forças.

Ou seja, nenhuma força, porque eu sou mais fraca que um bebê lhama que tem... Uhm... Scanmetrofiguharniadia e não tem forças em nenhum lugar do corpo. Há há há.

- Lily, você está me matando! – Resmungou ele, me afastando.

- Jamiê, quer brincar de babaloo? – Perguntei, lembrando aquela música trouxa que eu amo até hoje, sendo uma adolescente quase adulta com sérios distúrbios e uma scanmetrofiguharniadia intratável.

Ele fez uma cara de: "o que vem a ser babaloo?".

Além de ser o chiclete, é uma brincadeira de mão.

Peguei as mãos de James, fiz um feiticinho básico e começamos a brincar de babaloo, na frente de boa parte de sonolentos Grifinórios jogados no sofá do salão comunal! O que vai deixar minha reputação ainda mais respeitada.

- Babaloo! Babaloo é Califórnia, Califórnia é babaloo! Estados Unidos, balance o seu vestido, pra frente, pra trás, assim é bom demais! – Cantei, enquanto as mãos enfeitiçadas de James seguiam as minhas e o pobre Potter olhava para mim como se eu fosse louca ou com uma forte scanmetrofiguharniadia. – ISSO mesmo, James!

- Lily, o que aconteceu contigo?

Uhm... Eu sou a tarada da machadinha. HAHAHA.

- Eu sou a tarada da machadinha! Corra! – Dando um beijo em sua bochecha (Como se eu fosse A amiga dele ou algo assim) e pulando que nem uma cabrita, eu voltei para meu dormitório e me arrumei para poder tomar café.

O que me lembra que eu não reguei minhas velas... QUE É? TÁ ME OLHANDO ASSIM POR QUÊ? Velas também precisam de água para fazer fotossíntese. Eu cheguei a essa conclusão quando voltei de Hogsmeade depois de beber todas e ficar mais louca que o Michael Jackson.

E um dia eu ainda vou provar isso a uma bancada de juízes, composta por Merlin, tio Dumbie, Netuno, Bob Esponja, Eistein e meu ídolo, ROOOBIN WOOD!

Porque a imaginação é a base de meu alicerce. UUUH.

...

Hoje temos batatas para o almoço! Quero dizer, aquelas batatas cozidas moles e nojentas mas que são gostosas e batata frita, que é uma das maravilhas do mundo, tirando a panqueca de queijo e o brigadeiro.

O dia está passando tão rápido que Felipe Massa ganhou para o Brasil. Quero dizer (Droga de script errado!), o dia está passando tão rápido que eu nem senti as aulas de História da magia, DCAT dupla e feitiços. Hoje o tempo está a meu favor, o que é uma coisa rara e catastroficamente catastrófica.

- Batatinha bem quentinha! – Comecei a cantar, jogando todos os tipos de batata que tinham na mesa em meu pequeno prato. – Batatinha bem quentinha! Batatinha bem quentinha! Batata, batata, batata, batata!

E todos me olham como se eu fosse uma retardada e como se precisasse urgente do manicômio mais próximo. Ah, que infâmia!

Se eu tivesse super poderes, torrava todos. Aí eles sentiriam a dor das árvores da Amazônia que viram churrasco ao molho madeira todo dia. HAHAHA.

Lily para presidente!

- Que foi, te conheço? – Perguntei a Diana, que me olhava com cara de "sua cutia do Uruguai, ainda não roeu sua castanha hoje?".

Eu perseguia cutias inocentes no bosque quando eu era pequena e fui ao Brasil. Numa cidade chamada Belém. Sabe, foi realmente estranho ver todo mundo falando uma língua estranha, mas, fazer o que? Pelo menos a cutia me entendia. Eu acho.

- EU AMO BATATAS!

Tá, Lilets, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Nós sabemos, Lily. – Diana disse, fazendo um sinal de cruz.

- Assim parece que eu sou louca! – Protestei, tornando a comer as inúmeras batatas em meu prato. – Cara, eu ainda não fiz fotossíntese hoje.

Porque a loucura nada mais é que... Algo louco.

Abaixo Voltaire e os pensadores iluministas, e viva a LILY EVANS!

Aula dupla de Transfiguração, uma beleza infinita. A McGonagall nos mandou mudar a cor do cabelo, e todos nós estamos em frente a espelhos enormes, espalhados pela classe. Muita gente já está com o cabelo colorido... E eu NÃO estou.

Porque, definitivamente, Transfiguração não é o meu forte. Não que eu tenha um, claro.

ALGUÉM PODE, POR FAVOR, MUDAR A COR DE MEU CABELO?

Se eu tivesse ingredientes, poderia até preparar uma poção, porque eu sou excelente nisso, mas só tenho uma varinha, um espelho e um desejo de fotossíntese.

- James. James! – Sussurrei, tentando atrair a atenção de James, que estava ao meu lado. – James!

Ô, anta, será que é tão difícil olhar para mim? ALÔ!

- JAMES! – Chamei mais alto, tentando disfarçar.

- Fale, Lily. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo, com o cabelo LOIRO.

Até que ficou legal. Sabe, combinou com os olhos dele, e... Merda, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Nada.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Sussurrei, olhando desesperada para ele. – Por favor...

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Que VACA! Quero dizer, que BOI! A não ser que ele seja gay, é claro.

- Não sei, mas por favor ajude-me! – Eu, já desesperada, dei um olhar de coitadinha e ele aceitou. Há há.

- Feitço não-verbal, Colora e a cor que você quer, com a varinha apontada para o cabelo. – James disse, dando uma piscadela e mudando a cor de seu cabelo para roxo.

Acho que agora eu posso ficar com o cabelo que sempre quis ter!

_Colora azul_, pensei, apontando para meu cabelo com toda a concentração do mundo.

MEU CABELO FICOU AZUL! Um azul banana, azul abacate, azul tão azul quanto madeira. Não é fantástico?

Quero dizer, eu pareço uma daquelas atrizes de filmes futurísticos em que a mocinha tem roubas robóticas e cabelo azul, além de patins super avançados e bandejas de prata puro, que flutuam sem magia.

Mais uma da Lily Evans' Imagination Corporation! E podem bater palmas. Eu sei que sou fantástica!

_É fantástico, plim._

- Srta. Evans, mude seu cabelo. – McGonagall disse, chegando por trás de mim do nada.

_Colora roxo_! E pronto, meu cabelo ficou roxo, Minnie saiu andando e eu ganhei nota em Transfiguração. Mas agora eu prometo me esforçar mais, porque pretendo ser auror. Não é demais?

Não. Não é demais. _É FANTÁSTICO, plim_.

Haha.

...

Última aula do dia, DCAT, graças a Merlin e todos os santos.

E a McDowell, professora gagá. Tipo assim, a velhinha deve ter uns noventa anos... Está entrando em decomposição e fica dando aula!

Será que se ela morrer vai ser um cadáver de luxo?

- Boa noite, pessoal. – Ela disse, quando todos nós nos sentamos nas cadeiras nada confortáveis da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Hoje vamos continuando com a azaração, Stinging Hex, que causa uma espécie de queimadura. E o Oppugno, usado quando queremos atacar algo ou alguém. Dividam-se em duplas.

Como sempre, chamei Diana para ser minha dupla. Mas sabe o que ela fez? Disse que ia com Katheryn hoje. Alice foi com uma menina da Corvinal. E eu sobrei.

Olhei para as pessoas livres, que não eram muitas, e puxei a primeira que me apareceu: Remus. Bom, pelo menos ele é meu amigo e é bem inteligente. E, se eu morrer, acho que ele vai saber dizer se eu sou de luxo ou não.

- Remus! – Exclamei, olhando animada para ele.

- Oi, Lily. – Nossa, que desanimo é esse?

A vida é bela! E você é uma cadela. HAHA.

Ah, quer saber? Não? Nem eu.

...

Nossa, de repente é QUINTA. Quatro de setembro, creio eu. É, a memória é tão boa que eu preciso memorizar os dias um tempão antes para não esquecer. Culpa dessa memória nojenta de 128 MB! Cadê meu chip de 512 MB? Que mácula!

Hoje a primeira aula é de Poções, o que eu realmente amo, porque Poções é uma de minhas aulas preferidas. Não só porque eu sou realmente boa, mas é legal ficar mexendo no caldeirão.

Então... Hoje estou me sentindo menos louca! Mais normal, na verdade. Porque eu simplesmente levantei de minha cama, escovei os dentes, tomei banho, penteei o cabelo, fiz minhas necessidades, tomei café e estou andando pelas Masmorras, totalmente aérea e normal. Não é uma coisa realmente _punk_?

Yo-ho, yo-ho, yo-ho.

- Liiiily! – Alguém gritou, chegando por trás de mim e dando um forte abraço.

- Quem é o ser? – Indaguei, tentando ver quem era o psico.

Como era de se imaginar, Sirius Black. Ele meio que tem uma mania de abraçar as pessoas por trás. Louco.

- Quem você acha? – Ele perguntou, dando um tapinha em minha cabeça.

- Sirius, você é demente? – Eu acho que sim.

Bom, a cara que ele fez foi demente. Ho ho.

Então entramos na sala de Slughorn, onde já havia algumas pessoas. Sirius pegou o lugar lá no fundão, como sempre, e eu peguei a mesa que costumo usar com minha dupla nesta matéria, Alice.

Cinco minutos depois a sala estava cheia, e Slughorn saiu sabe-se lá de onde (eu ainda acho que a pança dele tem super poderes), falando que deveríamos fazer a poção da sorte, Felix Felicis, em menos de uma hora e quinze! Cara, ele deve fumar uns charutinhos ou é biruta mesmo.

O bom disso é que eu sou PERFEITA em Poções e depois de uma hora consegui fazer a poção.

- Professor, terminei! – Gritei, olhando feliz para meu caldeirão, enquanto Alice me xingava.

Inveja mata!

Então Slughorn veio e me deu os parabéns, mas sabe o que aconteceu com a poção? Ele fez desaparecer, porque disse que seria arriscado se caísse em mãos erradas! Filho de uma mãe... Ele ainda me paga.

- Bem feito, Lils. – Alice disse, dando um sorrisinho besta.

- Já olhou pra sua poção? Parece esgoto! – Exclamei, já que o cheiro da poção de Alice era REALMENTE de esgoto.

Ela fechou a cara e não falou mais comigo... Pode?

Pra você ver COMO as pessoas me amam.

Vamos lá. Pulando para as outras aulas, que foram realmente chatas, eu vou fazer o resumo do dia:

DCAT – feitiços ofensivos, feitiços duplo – feitiços úteis, transfiguração dupla – transfiguração humana, herbologia – plantas carnívoras, trato das Criaturas Mágicas – não lembro, feitiços – dar uma cochilada. Não teve nada legal, como você pode ver, então nem vale a pena ler!

Só vale a pena ver de novo.

Maaas agora vamos pular para qualquer outra parte de minha vida! Vamos pular, vamos pular, vamos pular, vamos pular... Hey yeah yeaaah!

Oito e pouco da noite e eu estou jogada no sofá do salão dos monitores, morrendo de sono. Nem jantei, o que é uma coisa realmente fantástica.

E eu ainda não fiz lição de casa. Meu pescoço DÓI!

Como se eu fosse parecida com a Petunia ou algo assim... Cavala e Girafa.

- Lily, pode me ajudar? – Eu levantei a cabeça, sentindo o pescoço estalar.

Como assim, James Potter parado em frente ao sofá onde eu estou jogada, parecendo aflito e preocupado, pedindo ajuda pra essa ruiva psicopata sabe-se lá para que? Meu Merlin, eu tenho que ver se o planeta Terra não virou de cabeça para baixo. É sério.

- No que você precisa de ajuda? – Perguntei, com uma cara totalmente desconfiada. CLARO que eu devo desconfiar, não é? Estamos falando de James Potter... Ai meu Merlin, coisa boa não vai sair daí...

- Poções. – Ele respondeu, fazendo uma cara estranha.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não lembra o que aconteceu na aula de Slughorn hoje?

Ah, claro. James e Remus explodiram dois caldeirões e fizeram pedaços de metal voarem por toda a sala, Slughorn bateu a cabeça na parede e ficou fulo da vida e muitos alunos desmaiaram e ainda assim NÃO, eu não lembro.

Algumas pessoas me assustam com a capacidade mental tão baixa, te juro.

- Lembro sim. E aí? – Ele fez uma careta engraçada, e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Sabe, antes eu achava isso super arrogante e feio. Mas é muito, MUITO bonitinho. Bonitinho até demais pro autocontrole desde pequeno produto ruivo sem patente... Merlin é pai. E tomara que seja namorado também, porque assim eu não fico pensando em coisas tão ridículas como essa.

- Slughorn pediu um relatório completo da Felix Felicis, com todos os componentes e o que acontece quando uma é preparada errada ou usada de um jeito ruim... – James sorriu envergonhado. – Será que você poderia me ajudar com isso? É que ele quer isso pra amanhã, e daqui a meia hora tenho treino de Quadribol...

Eu pensei um pouco na questão. Ah, eu vou ajudar, não é? Além de tudo, ele é meu amigo.

- Ajudo sim... – Respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Você não vai acreditar no que James fez: ele simplesmente pegou a mochila dele das costas na velocidade da luz, me puxou para a mesa do salãozinho e estendeu um pergaminho, sorrindo de um jeito estranho.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, respirando fundo e pedindo calma a Merlin. Ele olhou para mim esperando algo, mas eu apenas fiquei olhando para ele, totalmente séria, só que sem razão ou explicação alguma.

Está bem, eu confesso. Eu comecei a rir.

- Por favor, Lily! – James pediu, fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – O que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir sua ajuda?

- Ok, eu faço! – Então simplesmente peguei o pergaminho da mão dele e comecei a escrever como uma condenada, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele cantava.

É, CANTAVA. E eu ainda tenho que me controlar, porque eu nunca, em hipótese alguma posso começar a gostar de James Potter.

Só no dia em que eu for louca! (Quem comentar algo sobre isso leva uma VOADORA).

- _When I said good morning, I was lying, I was truly thinking of, How I might quit waking up…_ - Um dos resultados mais catastróficos do preparo errado da Felix Felicis é uma explosão ensurdecedora…

Lily, olhe apenas o pergaminho. Apenas o pergaminho. Apenas o pergaminho.

- _She pointed out how selfish, it would be kill myself, so I keep waking up…_ - Ignore os olhos lindos dele. Você já viu olhos marrom-com-cinza. Pergaminho, pergaminho, pergaminho… - _It feels so much like falling, dying while I wait to die, the fear of something or nothing, lonely empty lie…_

Outra coisa catastrófica é o excesso de confiança, que se dá ao ingerir muita poção de uma vez só...

- _I don't want to be a liar, I don't want to be selfish anymore, I want so much to change, learning your love everyday, there's still so much to know…_ - E também a reação do organismo, que pode ficar dormente por causa das fortes doses de ingredientes muito fortes. E Lily Evans, se você olhar para James antes de terminar isso, você é LÉSBICA! - _You grip my wrists... I let go..._

E, para terminar o trabalho de James, uma dica: adicionar uma folha de eucalipto.

- _It feels so much like falling separated from the fear, aware of a destination far away from here, far away from here…_ - Só falta isso. GO, Lily, go! - _It feels so much like falling separated from the fear, aware of a destination far away from here, far away from here!_

Ele terminou uma de minhas músicas favoritas e eu terminei o trabalho, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Pronto, James! – Exclamei, como se estivesse tudo bem, olhando bem para ele, que estava MUITO perto.

Nossa, por que será que o salão dos monitores-chefes da Grifinória ficou tão quente?

- Valeu, Lily! – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para o quarto dele, que por acaso era ao lado do meu.

Cara, eu preciso dormir.

Subi para meu quarto, coloquei o pijama, escovei os dentes e me joguei na cama, com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo ridículo. Mas quem liga? Ninguém vai me ver assim mesmo, ué. Só se forem psicopatas, tipo o tio do Jogos Mortais, e quiserem me ver durante o sono.

E, enquanto eu tentava dormir, cheguei a uma conclusão brilhante, uma coisa que eu nunca pensei antes: eu não amo ninguém. NÃO AMO. O único amor que eu tenho é... O amor por batatas.

* * *

_Ó que legal, eu esqueci de postar. Muito legaal XD Sabe, eu também dei defeito. Tsc tsc._

_Lulu Star: Jura? HUAUHhauhH Pois é! Mó psico... uu Era pra ser sim, mas eu não suporto a Petunia irritando a Lily, saca? XD Eu acho que eles eram amigos sim, mas isso vem de vcs né? Valeu:_

_Thaty: Estou continuando XD hAHUUHuhaH :_

_Chelle Black: Eu amo suas reviews, cara. Mais do que muitas coisas HUAUHAUHHUAHUA XD tá, eu ENTENDI que voce me favoritou. Valeu!_

_Tahh Black: Haha, valeeeu - e aqui está Hogwarts... baba _

_Bruna B. T. Black: tiaaa, tá aqui o cap XD ahaam, e nossas conversas foram SUPER produtivas.. uu_

_Bom, lhaminhas costeiras da Ásia, quero reviews uu_

_Amo ucêis!_


	3. Perigo! Área de Risco!

**N/A:** Parabéns para mim! WHEEE! É meu aniversário hoje e vocês ganham o presente, que vem a ser este capítulo   
Bom, hoje o capítulo conta apenas SEXTA, porque ficou um pouco maior do que eu planejei... Mas não esperem isso em todos os capítulos uu. E eu mudei o nome. Em vez de "A Barata Da Vizinha", vai ser o que está em negrito aqui embaixo XD Vocês vão saber o porquê lendo... AHUuahUHHUAHuh.  
Respostas de comentários depois do capítulo, ok? Aproveitem, e NÃO ESQUEÇAM de me desejar feliz aniversário, se não eu morro T.T

_Capítulo 2_****

Perigo! Área de Risco!

Hooje é sexta-feira, dia de cerveja! E eu não lembro o resto da música, e eu não sei o que estou fazendo no chão!

É, pra você ver como eu sou um organismo pluricelular super desenvolvido, eu não consigo dormir de quinta pra sexta-feira sem cair no chão. Mentira, foi só essa vez, mas de qualquer modo... Cara, acho que a batida DOEU.

Acho? 'Tá latejando, sua barata!

Toda vez que eu chego em casa a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama, toda vez que eu chego em casa a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama! Diz aí, Lily, o que você vai fazer? Eu vou dar um chute nela pra me defender!

Ela vai dar um chutão na barata dela, ela vai dar um chutão na barata dela, ela vai dar um chutão na barata dela!

Músicas trouxas de pagode ficam na cabeça e é a Lily que se...

É, isso mesmo que você está pensando. Mas sabe, eu sou uma pessoa extremamente educada, então... É a Lily que se_ ferra._

Ok, nem rima, mas é bonitinho. Melhor do que o que eu ia falar antes.

Toda vez que eu chego em casa a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama!

- BOM DIA JAMES! – Gritei, apoiando-me no parapeito de minha janela, que é bem próxima a dele.

Eu amo acordar as pessoas carinhosamente. E toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama...

O dia vai ser longo.

Longo como aquele filme trouxa, Pearl Harbor, que fala da segunda guerra mundial. Aquele que tem o Josh Hartnett e o Bem Affleck. UI.

Hands to the sky everyone! Aula dupla de Poções, YEAH.

Sacou como o dia vai ser longo, estou certa?

Cara, eu estou TÃO sem-graça hoje. E sabe por quê?

Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama, toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama. Diz aí, leitor, o que você vai fazer?

- Alice, sabe o que eu percebi? – Perguntei, enquanto andávamos em direção a sala de Slughorn.

- Não, Lily. – Ela respondeu, com uma cara desconfiada.

- Que eu nunca vi uma lhama! – Exclamei, fazendo uma cara de demente.

Eu nunca vi uma lhama! Quer dizer, no meu livro da quarta série da escola trouxa tinha uma imagem de lhamas costeiras da Ásia e de uma lhama mutante (X-Men na veia!), mas eu nunca VI uma lhama.

O que me lembra que ELA VAI DAR UM CHUTE NA BARATA DELA.

Ih, deu defeito.

- Lily, sinceramente, o que deu em você? – Perguntou Katheryn, ficando ao meu lado, de modo que eu fiquei no meio de duas psicopatas.

Era uma casa, muito engraçada, não tinha teto, não tinha nada...

- Cansei de ser sexy! – Oops, disco errado. – Quer dizer, eu cansei de ser uma pessoa chata e normal. Eu não sou normal! Eu sou DIFERENTE dos meros mortais que vocês são!

Eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo, MUITO!

- E para ser diferente precisa ser demente? – Alice disse, rindo da própria rima.

- Não precisa ser demente para ser diferente, mas a graça da diferença é mais legal que a graça da... Normalidade? – Não, eu NÃO sirvo para ser rapper.

Meu sonho de cantar com o P. Diddy acabou! AAH!

- Tentando ser rapper? – Perguntou um guri, com tom de deboche.

- Remus Lupin! – Diana exclamou, quando Remus se juntou a nós na caminhada contra o preconceito.

Quer dizer, na caminhada às masmorras.

Alguém POR FAVOR pode doar um chip? EU não agüento mais essa memória de mp3 de terceira categoria!

Mas não foi na terceira categoria mesmo sendo do navio que o Jack do Titanic ficou?

Oopa, então eu quero sim. HAHAHA.

- Remus. – Eu disse, sem objetivo algum.

- Lily. – Ele respondeu, da mesma forma.

- Gente, neste mundo só existem loucos? – Sirius perguntou, chegando por trás de Diana.

- Pelo jeito, Sirius, acho que sim. – Eu respondi, suspirando.

Que dia mais sem graça! Puff, odiei.

Quero dizer... Eu estou totalmente sem graça e isso aqui está ficando uma merda, além de meus amigos terem resolvido bancar as Lilys da vida e eu estar sentindo um estranho vazio dentro de meu coração.

Eu não consigo nem fazer uma pequena piada. SOCORRO! Gente, sem piadas eu não sou nada! Eu não sou nem um grão de poeira tentando parasitar o quarto imundo da cavala lá de casa! NINGUÉM ESTÁ RINDO DAS MERDAS QUE EU FALO!

No, no, noo.

- Vamos todos virar Lilys! – Peter gritou, chegando por trás de Sirius.

Nossa, parece o inverso do Big Bang. Em vez de se afastar, os corpos estão se atraindo. Literalmente.

OLHA, UMA PIADA! HAHAHAHA.

- Apoiado! – Gritou Frank, chegando também.

Só falta o James. Para completar nosso grupinho, quero dizer. Eu sei que você pensou coisas erradas e totalmente pervertidas, porque você é Ideofrenico.

Eu tenho certeza.

(Essa palavra EXISTE! Vá ver no dicionário, seu sem-cultura).

- James! – Chamei, quando ouvi passos mais conhecidos.

Não que eu conheça o barulho dos sapatos de James. Isso é coisa de louco.

- Me chamou? – Perguntou ele, correndo e chegando para fecharmos nosso grande grupinho.

- Não! Chamei James, o meu umbigo. – Ironizei, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

Meu umbigo se chama James!

Momento curiosidade: sabiam que, quando eu era criança, pensava que "Umbigo" era BIGO? Porque todo mundo falava... 'Ah, não sei o que seu umbigo', e como eu era uma pessoa extremamente fétida, entendia 'Ah, não sei o que seu _um bigo_'. Pra você ver como a inteligência passa longeee de mim...

Enfim, voltando. Sabe o que o protótipo de gente que atende por James Potter fez? SABE?

Revirou os olhos e não riu de minha piada, deixando o clima meio tenso. EU não acredito nisso. EU NÃO acredito nisso. Depois de estarmos bem, ele faz o clima ficar ruim só porque eu fui um pouquinho estúpida?

- Que foi? – Perguntei, irritada, parando de andar.

Todos pararam também, esperando uma discussão. Cara, faz muito tempo que eu não brigo!

- Não precisava ser estúpida, Lily. – Ele disse, impaciente, parando na minha frente.

- EU não fui estúpida! Eu fiz uma brincadeira! VOCÊ foi estúpido! – Exclamei, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços.

- Eu não fiz nada!

Ok, na prática, você não fez nada. Mas eu me senti ofendida pela sua revirada de olhos, meu bem. Dá pra entender? Não sei COMO fiquei MAGOADA e IRRITADA porque você não me deu atenção.

Será que... Dos pensamentos mais remotos do fundo do interior de dentro de meu coração, do mundinho parecido com o mundo inferior do Hércules que tem em minha cabeça, será que o pensamento que eu estou PENSANDO está vindo a tona e virando real?

Nããão. Eu engulo uma espada cheia de lesmas e minhocas, mergulhada num canal de favela e furada com agulhas na nuca, mas não vou fazer o que meu pensamento manda.

Pelo menos não até eu mudar de idéia, o que é provável, já que, pra começar, eu odeio espadas. E a chance de acontecer tudo o que eu falei, principalmente a parte dos insetos nojentos e asquerosos e da nuca (é isso que dá ter sensibilidade na NUCA), é praticamente ZERO. Quero dizer, abaixo da linha. Nem ferrando que eu faria uma coisa daquelas.

Mas, voltando a nossa pequena discussão...

- E fui eu que fiz, por acaso? – Continuei, tentando fingir que estava brava. Mas não consegui.

E só não ficamos brigados porque ele percebeu e resolveu tudo. James, James, você tem que me ensinar a fazer coisas assim...

- Vamos esquecer isso, ok? – E ele me deu abraço, e entramos na sala de Slughorn JUNTOS e sentamos NA MESMA CARTEIRA.

Neem te conto como foi.

Ideofrenico!

Quero dizer, ficar o período da manhã todo colada com James Potter não significa absolutamente nada. Bom, falando SINCERAMENTE, não chega ao ponto de não ser NADA, mas não é motivo para suas amigas ficarem olhando para você com olhares maliciosos. Nem motivo para seus amigos ficarem passando por James e o empurrando quando ele está te abraçando pelos ombros. E, MUITO MENOS motivo para TODAS AS GAROTAS DA ESCOLA mandarem um olhar assassino para você.

Ou será que é?

Mas, teoricamente, eu não fiz nada de tão impressionante assim, e nem James. Tudo bem que nos ver "assim" é uma "coisa" meio "incomum", se é que você consegue entender o que eu digo, mas CARAMBA, por que TODO MUNDO tem que ficar olhando para você como se aquilo fosse um crime imperdoável? Grr.

E aqui, agora, neste instante, sentada no parapeito da janela que fica no corredor da sala de transfiguração (Aula dupla agora, SOCORRO), olhando para o nada e pensando em nada, no glorioso dia seis de setembro (e eu pensando que ainda era CINCO!), eu acho que, afinal de contas, tem alguma coisa estranha.

Estranho como... (Não deixem que minha loucura interrompa este momento! POR MERLIN, agora NÃO!) Como se REALMENTE fosse algo estranho. Do tipo, duas pessoas que teoricamente nunca se deram muito bem começam a virar amigas em apenas seis dias de convivência... E no sexto dia essa pessoa passa o braço por seus ombros, vocês ficam a manhã toda colados e você se sente bem em relação a isso.

Bem. Eu me sinto bem, no sentido bom. Estou _feliz_. E isso significa algo.

Ou nada disso tem sentido e eu estou apenas viajando pensando que um gesto amigo pode virar coisas a mais! Ou seja, lembrar pro resto de minha existência, até meu esqueleto ter só cabelos (e as unhas, de preferência pintadas de preto): NUNCA ESPERAR COISAS DE GAROTO ALGUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Porque, se eu me apaixonar, vai ser, tipo assim: o fim da picada.

Reunião da monitoria, e nem sinal de James Potter a tarde toda. Estou aqui, na sala vazia do quinto andar, onde acontecem as reuniões, esperando todo o pessoal chegar.

E, se eu contar o que aconteceu, vocês certamente vão rir de minha cara.

Muito bem. Eu estava na aula de Transfiguração, que nesta semana foi com a Sonserina (Toda semana muda! Eles dizem que querem mais integração entre as casas...), prestando atenção em conjurar coisas, o que é realmente difícil, porque descobri que só sei mudar a cor de meu cabelo. Enfim, eu estava lá, sentada ao lado de Diana, prestando atenção em McGonagall, quando a "coisa" aconteceu.

RECEBI UM BILHETE. Isso mesmo. Um BILHETE. De uma garota SONSERINA.

Dizia mais ou menos assim: _"Evans, seja lá o que você tiver com James, pare com isso JÁ e saia de perto dele, sua sangue-ruim, se não vou ter que tomar sérias providências!"_

Isso mesmo. Isso que você leu. Agora as garotas da Sonserina estão pensando que EU tenho um caso com JAMES POTTER! Como se isso fosse algo possível dentro do lado da barreira temporal onde vivemos.

Quero dizer, posso dar TRÊS motivos para isso ser impossível:

**Um,** ele já me pediu para sair no quinto e no sexto ano e eu disse um não bem redondo, trocando o pobre James pela Lula. E defendendo o RANHOSO! Yuc.

**Dois,** eu virei uma retardada e já estou diferente do quinto ano e sexto ano, época em que ele me chamava para sair. Ele nunca vai querer uma ruiva doente que quer fazer fotossíntese e que fica cantando a música da barata.

**Três,** somos duas pessoas completamente diferentes, ele é LEGAL e eu sou CHATA, ele é LINDO e eu sou uma BARANGA, ele é SANGUE-PURO e eu sou TROUXA (não que faça muita diferença, mas...), ele é INTELIGENTE e eu só sirvo para PEQUENAS COISAS (só em Transfiguração, mas isso também conta), ele joga QUADRIBOL e eu não consigo nem jogar XADREZ.

Só que o que me deixa com uma pulga atrás da orelha é o fato de gente da Sonserina estar interessada nele. Bom, tudo bem que James é lindo, popular e inteligente, mas ele é da _grifinória_. Acho que essa menina é meio traidora para os verdinhos, mas só gosta do James porque ele tem "nome", se é que você me entende. Nunca que um Sonserino ia gostar de mim, já que eu sou tratada por SANGUE-RUIM.

Bom, o pessoal da monitoria chegou.

- Boa tarde, Lily! – Exclamou Remus, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Oi, Lily. – Disse todo mundo (os dois monitores-chefes da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa A sonserina não tem monitores-chefes este ano! HÁ!, os monitores da Corvinal, da Lufa-Lufa, da Sonserina e a menina da Grifinória), pegando os lugares de sempre.

Ao todo, são catorze monitores. Aqui tem TREZE, e McGonagall acabou de entrar na salinha e fechar a porta, com uma cara nem tão amigável assim.

Agora são catorze, porque James acabou de entrar na sala parecendo um condenado. E correr para pegar uma carteira. E olhar para mim. E ver que a única carteira vazia é a que está ao lado da MINHA.

Calma, Lily. Olhe para a McGonagall. Ou para seus relatórios.

- Boa tarde, monitores. – McGonagall disse, ficando em pé. – Peço que coloquem os relatórios em cima de minha mesa, e vamos discutir rapidamente sobre medidas de segurança. Hoje a reunião é curta.

Levantei, sem olhar para James, joguei meu relatório sobre a mesa da McGonagall e voltei para meu lugar, sem falar praticamente nada o resto da reunião.

Porque falamos de horários, respeito aos professores e broncas... Você REALMENTE não quer ler isso, certo? Então podemos pular para um dos melhores horários de todos os dias: o período Livre.

Seis e meia da noite. Lily Evans caminhando pelos campos de Hogwarts, completamente encharcada, e ainda por cima dançando sob a chuva, que está mais grossa que nunca. Acho que a Lula gigante está gostando, porque vive balançando a superfície do lago.

Eu já disse que AMO ficar na chuva? Por Merlin, não tem coisa mais gostosa!

E você ganha cinqüenta pontos se adivinhar quem me deu essa bendita mania. Chute. ISSO MESMO! James Potter, mesmo inconscientemente, está presente em minha vida em cada mísero instante, em cada gesto que eu faço. Olhe só:

Por causa dele eu comecei a gostar de chuva, por causa dele eu comecei a amar qualquer tipo de batatas, por causa dele eu sei milhões de azarações, por causa dele eu aprendi a subir numa vassoura de um jeito decente, e, ADIVINHE! Por causa dele eu me tornei uma pessoa mais livre, engraçada e inteligente.

Sendo que isso aconteceu no sexto ano e está cada vez mais freqüente no sétimo. Quero dizer, eu não passo UM MINUTO DE MINHA DROGA DE VIDA sem pensar nele! E ISSO NÃO É BOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daqui a pouco vou explodir, te juro. Mas, enquanto isso, eu fico aqui, rodando na chuva.

- _Mi corazón sin dirección, volando solo por volar, sin saber donde llegar... Soñando con encontrar las estrellas... Que hoy yo descubrí en tu mirar, las estrellas van a guiar_... – Já ouviu "Se não te amasse tanto assim", da Ivete Sangalo, só que em espanhol?

Procure ouvir, porque é totalmente CÔMICO. Só que esta versão é em espanhol, e lembre-se de que minha voz não consegue ficar uma nota sem desafinar... Bom, pelo menos a chuva disfarça um pouco.

Dança na chuva cantando em espanhol! ISSO É NORMAL!

- _Si no te amase tanto así, tal vez perdiera el sueño, DEEENTRO DE MÍ! Yo vivo en la oscuridad... Si no te amase tanto así, tal vez no vi las flores, AAA DONDE FUI! __Dentro de mi corazón..._

E eu comecei a rodar, cantando, totalmente encharcada. Só espero que ninguém esteja olhando pela janela.

- _Hoy yo sé que te ame, el viento de un temporal... Más fue más, mucho más, el tiempo del vendaval! Los deseos, en un beso, que jamás probé yo igual... __Las etrellas la SEEEEÑAAAAL!_ - Então tentei fazer um grave sem desafinar, e o que saiu foi um adjsoahfsjfpoejwoefj. Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso.

Viva a vida! Porque cantar em espanhol na chuva é SER FELIZ!

- _Si no te amase tanto así_... – Então, enquanto girava, alguém se aproximou. Alguém muito conhecido. E eu quase morri com isso. MERLIN! - _Tal vez perdiera el sueño, dentro de mi..._

O que fazer quando você está cantando em espanhol na chuva e de repente JAMES POTTER chega perto de você e fica te olhando enquanto você gira feito uma retardada?

- _Yo vivo en la oscuridad_... – E, sabe, eu canto muito mal. E acho que ele percebeu. - _Si no te amase tanto así, tal vez no vi las flores, a donde fui..._ - Parei de girar, e ele se aproximou.

Perto, perto demais. Comecei a tremer, feito uma lhama costeira da Ásia descontrolada.

Ah, que é isso, elas estão descontroladas!

- _Dentro de mi..._ - Então, parei de cantar, e apenas FALEI a última palavra: - Corazón?

E fiquei olhando para ele, a menos de cinco centímetros de distância. Ai meu Deus. AI MEU DEUS. ELE ESTÁ SORRINDO. AI MEU DEEEEEEEUS!

- Mesmo com essa voz ruim, foi bonitinho.

Se eu estivesse com um salto, provavelmente ele teria quebrado. Mas eu me contentei em abrir a boca, INDIGNADÍSSIMA, e olhar INCRÉDULA para ele.

Quero dizer, o cara chega no maior clima, fica olhando para você, dá um sorriso e de repente diz que sua voz é FEIA, mas a sua "apresentação" foi _bonitinha_? Isso foi como dizer "Lily, eu te odeio e você é podre" e dar uma risada maquiavélica. Será que ninguém gosta de mim?

O pior de tudo foi que eu não consegui falar nada. NADA.

- Isso foi um elogio. – Ele teve a cara-de-pau de dizer, ficando mais perto ainda.

Eu tenho certeza de que vou me arrepender o resto da vida pelo que fiz. Tenho certeza. Veja só O QUE EU TIVE A DROGA DE CORAGEM DE DIZER:

- Você está muito perto. Perigo! Área de risco! - ESTOU ENVERGONHADA DEMAIS PARA DIZER QUALQUER COISA QUE SEJA.

Mesmo aqui, segura, deitada na minha cama Box de monitora-chefe, eu não consigo dizer nada. Estou em choque profundo demais.

Também, depois do que eu disse, QUEM teria coragem de dar as caras no mundo?

Estou mais calma. Mentira, só acho que preciso falar para vocês o que estou sentindo, morrendo de insônia e jogada em minha caminha Box.

Bom, você deve estar se perguntando O QUE TEM DE ERRADO em dizer "perigo, área de risco". Eu digo o que tem de errado em dizer "perigo, área de risco".

Isso é completamente errado quando você é Lily Evans e diz isso a James Potter. Vocês sabem toda a nossa história, então eu não vou contar. Então, pensem comigo: eu praticamente insinuei que sinto algo por ele, sendo que eu NÃO SEI se sinto algo por ele!!!!!!!

Está bem. Eu não sinto NADA por ele. Mas não sei se isso pode mudar...

E o pior de tudo é que pareceu que eu realmente gosto dele quando eu disse Perigo, área de risco.

Ou seja: amanhã, sábado, sete de setembro, vai ser um dos dias mais difíceis de minha vida. Oh meu Deus...

**N/A²:** Obrigada a todos os comentários! Eu os amo demais -

_**Tahh Black:** HUAUHuhauh Meu, só tem besteira aí, eu até fico com medo õO Minha mãe já tem medo de mim... uu Beijo, flor! E, hum... Posso te add no MSN? - **Thaty: **Até hoje eu nunca entendi o porquê disso oO quero dizer, qualquer brasileiro desiste, não é? AHhuauhHUUH ; **Chelle Black: **É fantástico, plim XD viva a Xuxa! Meu, minha irmã polui minha mente... uu É... "_Nobody is gonna love me better, my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, baby I swear is deja vu" _é tão normal que eu me assusto XD Lhamas são charmosas! Eu quero uma eba uhAUHhahu vou trabalhar com você! Tia, posso te add no MSN? - Seria tão legal! Você é tão legal :D beeejo! **Lulu Star: **ah, dá nada XD brigada por avisar, sério mesmo ) **Wery: **Valeu XD Inspirador:O pra mim só é hilário... HUAUHahuhuAUH : **Srta Nunuh: **Eu queria tanto ser a Lily, sabia? - E eu vou postar o mais rápido possível! **Bruna:** É, acabei de voltar pro MSN, prima! Volte vc tbm XD_

_  
_É, a Lily não sente nada pelo James. Pelo menos por enquanto... UHAHahuHUAHU Eu amei a ceninha dela cantando Ivete Sangalo em espanhol! Lembra o dia em que eu fiz isso ou seja, ONTEM XD  
Feliz aniversário para mim! De novo!  
E valeu a todos os comentários, de novo ;D  
**_Luh_**


	4. A Tarada Da Machadinha

_Capítulo 3_****

A Tarada Da Machadinha

Dez de setembro, terça-feira. Oito e cinqüenta e sete da manhã. Atrasada DE NOVO!

Pqp, pra não falar outra coisa. Eu odeio estar atrasada. Sempre que eu me atraso é uma bronca de Minnie, gracinhas de minhas amigas e uns bons sermões de professores que reclamam que eu não fiz a lição de casa.

Mas... Como é lição de CASA se estamos em um CASTELO e essa NÃO é nossa casa? Deveria ser dever de castelo, ou de Hogwarts. Ou, quem sabe, não ter nome nenhum e não existir pro resto da vida. Afinal, que ser humano merece ficar o pouco de tempo livre que tem na vida fazendo LIÇÕES que deveriam ser feitas em CLASSE?

AGORA eu queria ser uma lhama. Lhamas não fazem lições de casa. Lhamas são felizes. Lhamas são LHAMAS! E eu as amo demais.

Já falei que eu atrasei minhas amigas também? Elas estão presas no dormitório, e eu estou no canto do quarto olhando para um botão estranho que dá para o dormitório dos marotos, se realmente for até o outro lado da parede.

Já falei também que eu sou compulsiva por apertar botões?

- Um botão! – Exclamei, super feliz, apertando o botão com tudo e olhando ansiosa para o céu.

De onde caiu uma MACHADINHA. Isso mesmo, uma MACHADINHA caiu perto de meu PÉ! E se me cortasse? E se eu ficasse aleijada? Bom, tudo bem que a machadinha é menor que uma faca, mas ela tem uma ponta grande pra caramba, e é bem perigosa perto de meu pé, que é praticamente feito de papel. Uhu.

Hey ho, lets go!

- Uma machadinha! – Exclamei novamente, pegando a machadinha do chão e indo em direção a Diana, Katheryn e Alice, que estavam sentadas na cama da Di, com uma expressão mais que assassina. – Oi?

Então, elas olham para mim como se eu fosse uma coisa completamente ruim na vida delas, tipo uma maldição ou algo assim. E eu só fico olhando com cara de cadela abandonada, imaginando um jeito de pedir desculpas por fazê-las faltar comigo o período da manhã todo.

- Por que essa cara? A vida é bela! – Gritei, sorrindo, tentando amenizar minha situação crítica. – Não foi bom?

- Lily, queremos sair daqui! – Alice pediu, matando-me com o olhar.

Se eu morrer, o que vai acontecer? Eu nunca parei para pensar no que pode acontecer depois da morte.

O engraçado é que eu fico imaginando... PRA ONDE nosso pensamento vai? Será que é como um sono infinito? Mas como vamos sentir isso, senão sentimos nada enquanto dormimos? Cara, eu preciso descobrir antes de MORRER. Não sei COMO, mas eu dou um jeito.

- Temos quarenta e cinco minutos para chegar a segunda aula de feitiços! – Tentei, dando um sorrisinho encorajador.

Que também não funcionou. Caramba, será que minhas habilidades também estão em curto-circuito?

- Vamos tomar café. – Suspirei, guardei a machadinha no bolso e saímos todas do dormitório, já que estávamos vestidas, penteadas e "lavadas".

Andamos tranqüilamente até o salão, só que seria melhor falar com a PAREDE do que com aquelas poias cibernéticas. Quero dizer, me ignorar, por mais que PAREÇA engraçado, não É engraçado. Porque nem tudo o que parece é. Então acho que elas deveriam sacar isso, porque, dentre todas as coisas no mundo que eu odeio ou não suporto, a primeira da lista é SER IGNORADA.

Não tem a mínima graça, e irrita. Se eu estou gastando força para deslocar o maxilar, esticar a língua para lá e para cá e fazer minhas cordas vocais transformarem ar em voz, é um desperdício ignorar este esforço todo, que, nos piores casos, pode deixar uma dor de garganta. Principalmente se você começar a gritar que nem um retardado, como eu. Não que eu seja retardada; é SÓ um exemplo.

- AH, qual é, vão continuar me ignorando? – Indaguei, quando sentamos à mesa da Grifinória, que não tinha NINGUÉM, e só tinha umas vasilhas com pouca comida.

Pois é, depois de um gelo elevado a quarta potência, foi melhor eu ficar quieta e engolir meu café, começando a brincar com a minha machadinha logo depois. Hahaha.

_When i come to the club, step aside, pop the seats, don't be heavy in the line V.i.p., 'cause you know i gotta shine, I'm fergie ferg, and me love you long time!_

Todos devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar dançando London Bridge no meio da aula de Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Srta. Evans, já desenhou seu tronquilho? – Perguntou o professor, chegando perto de mim.

Não, você não leu errado. TRONQUILHOS. O cara diz que estamos em revisão do quinto e sexto ano, mas, POR MERLIN, aprendemos isso no QUINTO ano! Ultraje, ultraje.

- Sim, professor. – Meu desenho está completamente horrendo. Parece um pauzinho grande, com quatro pequenos e dois olhos. Lindo, lindo.

- Muito bem... – E saiu andando, para recolher os outros desenhos.

E eu dançando.

_All my girls get down on the floor, back to back, drop it down real low, I'm such a lady, but i'm dancing like a ho, 'cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!_

Só não canto isso porque minha voz é horrível, completamente desafinada. Mas estou cantando em pensamento!

_How come everytime you come around, my london, london bridge, wanna go down like, london, london, london, wanna go down like, london, london, london, be goin' down like…_

Certo, chega. Bateu a sineta. E lá vou eu andar com os marotos, como a manhã toda, já que minhas "amigas", além de estarem IGNORANDO a pobre Lily, não querem mais andar com a pobre ruiva.

- Gente, vocês conhecem essa machadinha? – Indaguei, mostrando a machadinha a eles e sorrindo de um jeito pervertido.

Não sei porque, mas eu quero ser uma pervertida a partir de agora. E quero ver quem me faz voltar atrás!

- Não. – James respondeu, olhando para mim com um sorrisinho esquisito. – Você está com cara de pervertida, Lily.

EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE FIZ DEPOIS DISSO. E nem você.

Eu _apertei_ a barriga de James com uma cara de pervertida. Quero dizer, pervertida MESMO. Tipo uma tarada. E ainda ameacei furar a barriga dele com a machadinha. Meu Merlin, eu acho que estava possuída naquela hora!

- Tarada da machadinha! – James reclamou, incrédulo, afastando minha mão.

- Descobriu só agora, bem? – E depois apertei o Remus.

Não que eu esteja os assediando sexualmente ou algo assim. Só estou tentando passar uma imagem de "Tarada da Machadinha", como James acabou de me apelidar _carinhosamente_.

- Hahaha. – Sabe aquela risada bem idiota e maquiavélica? Bingo.

Mais terça-feira, aula de DCAT. A McDowell surtou e está nos fazendo conjurar PATRONOS feito abobados. Como se não fosse vergonha suficiente meu patrono ser uma águia.

Pelo menos é a última aula e terça-feira está acabando. E, bom, eu só levei um sermão báásico do Flitwick, mas fingi estar engasgada e nem ouvi tudo, prendendo uma risada muito histérica...

Que está sendo liberada agora, enquanto eu olho os patronos alheios.

- HAHAHAHA! – Isso mesmo, rindo feito uma retardada. Uau. – GENTE, AMANHÃ É QUARTA! – Então, os caras da Lufa-Lufa olham pra mim.

Inclusive o Amus, um bonitinho. E ele veio falar comigo.

- Olá, Lily. – Falou ele, formal.

- Heey, Amus. – Respondi, prendendo o riso.

- Lily, quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade semana que vem?

PAREM TUDO. O QUE???? AMUS DDIGGORY QUER SAIR COMIGO???? ATÉ HOSGMEADE???? SOZINHOS????

UM CARA, DO SEXO MASCULINO MESMO, UM CARA COMPLETAMENTE MACHO ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO PARA SAIR EM SUA TOTAL CONSCIENCIA E SANIDADE? É?

Meu Deus.

- Pare de me jogar uns lero, Amus. – Respondi, sem querer. – Não, obrigada. Volte sempre.

E saí andando para o outro lado da sala, sem saber como recusei o convite e porquê deixei o pobre Amus na seca, com carinha de retardado e abandonado pela ruiva que o rejeitou usando gírias malucas inventadas por ela mesma.

Deve ter doído.

Alôô? ALGUÉM pode ver se a terça-feira é infinita? Parece que não acaba! Bom, principalmente se você recusa sair com Amus Diggory, vai inconscientemente para as bandas onde James Potter está e fica o assediando com uma machadinha. Não que eu não seja normal, ou algo assim. Idiota.

E aqui, agora, no jantar, tomando iogurte, eu percebi que nada do que fiz hoje O DIA TODO foi algo normal. Nada. E eu não tenho consciência de nada do que eu estou fazendo. Tipo... TOMAR IOGURTE! EU SOU ALÉRGICA! EU NÃO POSSO TOMAR ISSO DE JEITO NENHUM, SE NÃO COMEÇO A FICAR CHEIA DE BOLINHAS VERMELHAS!

Era a ruivinha com bolinhas vermelhinhas tão chatinhainhas, e sua língua na boca não cabia... Porque a ruivinha tem alergia e a língua inchou, e agora o que fazer?

- Lily, você tem alergia a iogurte! – Remus, que estava ao meu lado, exclamou, puxando o pote de minha mão.

- _Beu rei_. – Respondi, com lágrimas nos olhos, colocando a língua para fora.

Porque ela inchou, e, da última vez que eu a deixei na boca, desmaiei por falta de ar, já que minha garganta estava fechada pela língua.

O ruim disso é que eu fico muito mal!

- Você vai ficar sem respirar! – Sirius exclamou, olhando preocupado para mim. – Vamos a ala Hospitalar, Lily... Vamos...

- Eu não quero ir... – Então comecei a chorar, de verdade.

Sem saber o porquê. Que triste.

- Você está passando mal, Lily! – Jaaames, o salvador.

Salvador que me pegou no colo e saiu praticamente voando até a ala hospitalar. Eu juro que só vi o brasão da Grifinória e o brasão de monitor E o crachá de capitão no tórax dele. E NÃO olhei para outros lugares.

Principalmente o tórax sarado. AI.

- Madame! – Gritou ele, parando em frente a enfermeira. – Lily está com alergia a iogurte...

- Srta. Evans, se você tem alergia, pra que tomou um? – Indagou ela, sinalizando para James colocar-me numa maca.

Ele me colocou na maca, e eu não movi um dedo. Nem usei minhas cordas vocais para emitir sons que podem ser classificados como comunicação inter-humanal. Ou seja, não falei. Hahaha.

Pra você ver como o curto-circuito foi uma coisa de IMPACTO, até piadas eu faço quando estou quase ficando com falta de ar por causa de uma alergia que deixa minha língua com o dobro do tamanho normal.

Gente, o que será que existe dentro de uma língua?

Nota mental: abrir a minha depois de morrer.

Só não sei como.

Mais uma noite de insônia. Mais uma. E aqui estou eu, jogada no sofá do salão comunal, esperando o tempo passar e a manhã chegar. Mas, sabe, é realmente chato querer dormir e não conseguir. Principalmente quando tem barulho de pingos no seu dormitório.

Ah, qual é? Só no dia que eu resolvo dormir no dormitório do salão comunal os barulhos de pingos começam a encher minha pequenina cabecinha com aqueles sons que se propagam no ar? PelamordeDeus. Se eu pudesse, dava uma bela de uma voadora na cara do tempo e do sono. E puxo a barba deles. Porque tempo e sono TÊM que ter barbichas. Ui.

Acho que estou começando a fazer jus ao "tarada da machadinha". A situação está começando a ficar realmente preocupante... Droga de mania de ficar inventando merda.

E uma coisa puxa a outra, e a Lily perde o fio do que fala... Aliás, do que eu estava falando?

Dormir, dormir. Eu queria CONSEGUIR dormir. Que merda. E tenho certeza que ninguém vai vir aqui às quatro da manhã pra checar se há uma ruiva com insônia que está fora da cama no lugar errado.

Insônia me lembra onsônia, que pode ser uma espécie de lhama-onça. JÁ PENSOU EM UMA LHAMA PINTADA? AAH, que coisa mais CUTI CUTI! Tão... Fluffy fluffy, gu gu da da, graciosoooo! Certo, certo. Deixemos as palavras ridículas e _cutes_ pra quando eu tiver meu filhote, Harry. O nome dele vai ser Harry, e eu já estou decidida.

Já pensou se fosse Harry POTTER? Sabe, Potter é um sobrenome realmente bonitinho. É chique.

Melhor do que _Evans_. Puff.

Não que eu tenha intenções "taradas" com James. Bom, ele é bem gato e tudo o mais. Mas sei lá. Um dia, quem sabe.

OH MEU DEUS. OH MEU SANTO DEUS. OOOH MEU DEEUS.

- Por que você está com essa cara de preocupada, Lils? – Certo, aí a Lily dá um pulo quilometral para fora da poltrona enquanto seu coração bate a quinhentas batidas por milímetro (?).

- JAMES POTTER! – Gritei, ao virar para ele, com a mão no coração. – Sua intenção é me deixar maluca?

E, por algum motivo, ele teve um acesso de risada. Como se quisesse dizer que EU sou louca.

- Você já é maluca, ruiva. – Disse ele, apoiando-se na poltrona que eu estava e sorrindo para mim, que estava do outro lado.

- JAMES POOOTTER! – Gritei novamente, estreitando os olhos.

Ele recuou alguns passos, com a cara engraçada. Acho que eu estava com cara de sádica.

- O que eu fiz, Lily?

- Além de me chamar de maluca duplamente e me dar um susto? – Berrei, fechando os punhos. – Ah, NADA.

Tudo bem, James pareceu realmente assustado.

- Por que você está tão estourada comigo, Lily? – Então, ele ficou sério, e cruzou os braços. – Eu fiz algo a você, por acaso? Não vejo motivo algum para você ficar berrando comigo às seis e meia da manhã.

Então, eu caí na real. Eu estava de pijama, com insônia e completamente alterada só porque o vi, e ele estava completamente vestido, provavelmente cheiroso com aquele perfume natural dele, os cabelos molhados e a sobrancelha arqueada. Sem nenhum direito a protestos, 1 x 0 James.

Suspirei, descruzando os braços.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei, olhando para minhas meias.

Meias de BOLINHA. Gente, eu sou uma vergonha.

- Tudo bem. – Você não sabe o que ele fez depois disso. VOCÊ NÃO SABE.

James Potter simplesmente andou em minha direção, abraçou-me com a maior força e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, completamente sorridente, enquanto eu fiquei com a maior cara de boba totalmente abobalhada!!!!!!

Eu devia gritar com ele mais vezes. HAHAHA.

MENTIRA, O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO??????

Eu não posso ficar alterada por causa _dele_. Calma, muita calma nesta hora. Eu só estou... Ahm... Alterada. É. Isso. É isso aí. Mesmo. Certo.

SETXA-FEIRA 13! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eu amo sexta-feira treze. É muito legal. É o meu dia de quebrar espelhos, passar embaixo de escadas, deixar os chinelos virados e dar uns amassos com uns gatos pretos muito gatos!

HAHAHA. Alguém ainda duvida de minhas tendências sádicas?

E aqui, jogada em minha cama do salão dos monitores, eu estou procurando as roupas mais darks que eu tenho. E acho que vou usar lápis preto. Uh.

Enfim, depois de meia hora, lá estava a Lily, com o uniforme normal de Hogwarts, só que com o cabelo preso num coque meio gótico e os lindos olhos verdes totalmente destacados por muito lápis preto. Saí andando para tomar café, só esperando a reação de meus amigos quando vissem a Goth-Lily.

Será que produtos góticos conseguem arranjar patente mais facilmente?

Eu não sei, mas de repente eu comecei a me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Alô? Alguém cheque se o planeta Terra de repente entrou em outra dimensão e por acaso ficou de cabeça pra baixo?

Mentira, eu estou tão, tão feliz. Como se nada pudesse me parar. E eu falo tudo isso porque agora, sentada ao lado de minhas amigas e em frente aos marotos, eu notei que todos estão olhando para mim como se eu fosse bonita. Ok, falemos sério: quem não fica feliz com um elogio?

Eu lembro que eu tinha uma amiga chamada Luana Pego¹. Sim, ela tinha um trauma com um nome. Cara, fazer um elogio a ela era a mesma coisa que jogar catchup em sua cara, porque a menina ficava mais vermelha que isso! Coitada. Nem falo mais com ela. Porque, pensemos juntos: qual é a graça de elogiar uma pessoa e essa pessoa se esconder atrás da coisa mais longe que estiver? Santa timidez.

- Quem vai ser minha primeira vítima? – Tirei a machadinha do bolso, sendo fritada por uns olhares amigáveis. – O PÃO!

E, com a maior cara de sádica que você pode imaginar, eu peguei o pão e cortei em fatias de vários tamanhos, com minha machadinha. Lindo, não acha?

Tem até um pão em formato de boca! Que cuti cuti.

- Bom dia, meus amores! – Cumprimentei, enfiando o pão em formato de boca dentro de minha boca.

A boca dentro da boca. Um bom nome para um quadro. Mas quem olha assim pensa besteira, não pensa? Ai como eu preciso deixar de ser ideofrenica. Uma palavra que EU descobri no dicionário, e não VOCÊ. Eu te odeio e você fede, saca?

E aí, vai encarar? OLHA A FACA! Ou melhor, OLHA A MACHADA!

La pergunta? HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA.

Só quem vê "A Praça É Nossa" vai entender. Interna!

Lalalala lalala, lalala lala, alaalalalaa. Alá! Alá! Ó lá! Ele tá coçando aquilo... Ô moça, ô moça, não bota cachorro quente NÃO! Droga de mania de usar MSN nas férias. E droga porque computadores não funcionam em Hogwarts.

Mas quer saber? Quem é o trouxa que vai trocar magia por MSN? Um trouxa, logicamente. Mas não eu. Uhu!

Hey, ho, let's go.

La pergunta? HAHAHAHAHAHA. Certo. Eu paro.

- Feliz sexta-feira treze para vocês, meus pãezinhos de mel! Agora, quem quer ser a próxima comidinha da machadinha?

Porque a insanidade está em alta, baby.

Você não vai acreditar, mas se passou uma semana desde que eu comecei a falar "La Pergunta". Agora todo mundo está passando longe de mim porque eu só falo isso. Que droga, não acham?

Mas eles vão ver. Se continuarem fazendo isso, eu vou começar a falar Omelet Du Formag, como o Dexter ficou falando por um dia todo. Mas até que ele se deu bem! Muitas garotas gostariam de um garoto que falasse OMELETE em francês. Ainda mais porque ele é ruivo.

_O laboratório de Dexter... De um garoto muito esperto... Mas a Dee Dee acaba, com suas experiências, a surpresa é muito grande quando as coisas fazem bum... O LABORATÓRIO DE DEXTER!_

Versão brasileira, Herbert Richards.

Não, não perguntem. SIM, eu sou uma criança poluída pelo Cartoon Network e SIM, eu não sei a música toda do Laboratório de Dexter.

Só uma pergunta antes de narrar a aula dupla de Poções: como a Dee Dee é loira e o Dexter é ruivo? Que burrice, não acham? Bom, de qualquer forma, eu ainda cogito a possibilidade de ser daltônica. Só porque às vezes meus olhos ficam azuis, o pessoal fala que eu tenho problemas para distinguir cores e etc.

Certo. Estávamos sentadas à mesa da aula de Poções: eu, Diana e Kath, como sempre. Alice estava com os marotos. Enfim, estávamos esperando o sinal bater, mas resolvemos chegar antes pra não correr o risco de atraso de novo, como acontece comigo toda terça-feira.

- Lily, cmandascorção? – Diana perguntou, do nada.

- La pergunta? – Brinquei, começando a rir que nem uma retardada. – Sério, não entendi.

Gente, tem um zumbido em meus ouvidos.

- Cmandascorção? – Repetiu Diana, como se eu fosse débil.

- Di, NÃO ESTOU CONSEGUINDO ENTENDER! La pergunta?

Se você não assiste "A Praça É Nossa", saiba que "La Pergunta" é engraçado porque é falado rapidinho, tipo: laprgunta? E você não abre muito a boca quando fala, saca? Cara, é demais.

- COMANDASCORÇÃO? – Berrou ela, ainda do mesmo jeito.

Então, de repente, o zumbido parou².

- La pergunta? – Insisti, esfregando as orelhas.

- COMO ANDA SEU CORAÇÃO, CARAMBA? – Ah, agora entendi! – Digo, em relação ao James, queridíssima amiga surda...

- Ah... Ele está... Batendo. – Respondi como se fosse uma resposta genial. – E nem adianta querer enfiar coisas em minha cabeça, certo? Se for pra eu gostar de alguém, vai ser na hora certa e com a pessoa certa... Não fique insistindo nisso, Swredam, por favor, se não eu vou acabar ficando maluca! – Ih, ela virou a cabeça. – La pergunta?

Algumas pessoas conseguem ser tão grossas, não acha?

- Lily, de onde você tirou essa maldita frase? – Sirius intrometeu-se, pegando a mesa atrás de nós.

- A Praça É Nossa, meu bem!

E eu sou a tarada da machadinha. La pergunta?

¹ Luana Pego é o mesmo que Luh Black. E, sim, elogiá-la pessoalmente é a mesma coisa que pintar sua cara de vermelho uu

² Ela estava sob o efeito do Abaffiato. Deu pra sacar, ahm?

**N/A: **Olhem que lindo, eu tinha esquecido de postar XD huauhUHAUHuh meeeu, eu sou uma vergonha oO

Valeu a **The Sisters Dias, Linah Black **e** Zia Black** pelas reviews mais lindas ever - E, bom... A partir de agora, nossa querida Lily estará fisgada por James, então... Vamos para o lado do romance maluco! HUAUHuhahu XD O próximo capítulo é uma sacanagem com vocês, mas... Bom, o quinto compensa!

Amo vocês e até a próxima!


	5. Tédio, Eu Te ODEIO!

**N/A: **_Chegueei, muah huAUahuuhUAHH antes de tudo, respostas as reviews fofíssimas de vocês:_

_**Mel Black Potter**, obrigada pelo comentário XD Sim, ela é louca e perturbada... Mas, a partir de agora, ela vai ficar mais "apaixonada" e a loucura vai virar AMOR LOUCO, saca? AHuhauhUHAUHhhua **Srta Nunuh**, putzz eu era MUITO viciada em Cartoon, sem noção! passava horas e horas vendo os desenhos, principalmente o laboratório de Dexter XD sacanagem? o tamanho do capítulo.. comparado aos outros, pelo menos MUAH MUAH /_nervos sádicos á flor da pele/ _sim, começa oficialmente agora! **Linah Black**, confusa? É, confuso... Bom, se você lê Oh Star, que é a continuação dessa fic, certamente você vai ver que ela fala das lhamas e da terça-feira haUUAHUuah acho que é isso não estás maluca não: **Zih**, huAHUuhahuHUAHU de nada :D eu achei muito legal a idéia, e tenho certeza de que vai ser show! valeu por comentar ) **The Sisters Dias**,hUUHAUhhauh valeuu :D é, acho que nem precisa dizer... É só comentar e eu sei disso HUAHuahHAHuahuH obrigada MESMO!_

_Obrigada pelas reviews Amo vocês! E quero mais HUAHahuHUAHUhauhUHA_

_Boa leitura!_

_Capítulo 4_****

Tédio, eu te ODEIO

Definitivamente, minha vida é uma monotonia completa. Saca só (prepare-se, você vai ter praticamente um dossiê de minha vida):

**21 de Setembro, sábado: **Passei o dia todo no dormitório, dormindo e vendo fotografias. Abri os malões alheios para pegar álbuns de fotos; fiquei completamente viciada em recordações. Só levantei 7 vezes o DIA TODO: primeiro para higiene e café da manhã, segundo para ir ao banheiro, terceiro para pegar mais fotos, quarto para almoçar, quinto para ir ao banheiro, sexto para pegar fotos e sétimo para jantar. Isso mesmo, eu passei um belo de um dia como uma... Uhm... Baleia vagal. Acho que por isso fiquei morrendo de dor em todos os músculos possíveis, até alguns que eu não sabia que possuía. Nota mental pro resto de minha humilde existência: nunca mais passar um dia todo vendo fotos deitada em sua cama levantando apenas 7 vezes. Pode ter efeitos muito, muito ruins.

**22 de Setembro, domingo: **O dia todo na beira do lago _e_ no lago. Como você pôde ver, ou é 8 ou 80. Não agüentava mais cheirar grama e aturar crianças poluídas e insuportavelmente chatas correndo para lá e para cá como se nunca tivessem visto o sol, as flores e o lago. Minhas amigas ficaram comigo o tempo todo. Levantei mais de 10 vezes, com certeza, para, consecutivamente: mudar de lugar, atazanar James, mudar de lugar, entrar um pouco no lago para cumprir a aposta, mudar de lugar, atazanar James, correr de James, correr para bater em minhas amigas que disseram que eu só respiro James (como se isso pudesse se tornar uma coisa possível nesta dimensão, um dia), mudar de lugar e voltar para o castelo, já à noite. Quase desmaiei de fome e minha bunda estava formigando de tanto que eu fiquei sentada. Uma coisa que eu aprendi com esse dia: nunca, em hipótese alguma, nem sob tortura passar um dia todo no jardim. Acho que estou começando a ficar seriamente resfriada, ou pelo menos com uma dor de garganta.

**23 de Setembro, segunda: **História da magia, DCAT, DCAT, feitiços, almoço, transfiguração, transfiguração, herbologia, trato das criaturas mágicas, astronomia, fim das aulas. Dia completamente monótono, como minha vida tem sido esses últimos dias. Isso, ria mesmo, imbecil. Um dia sua risada vai ser a causa de sua morte. É. Isso aí. Positivo. Uau. Então, retornando; a única coisa que MERECE ser contada a vocês, queridos leitores, é o meu amado, estimado, único e precioso jantar. Aquele que só tem uma vez por dia. HAHAHA. Bom, pelo menos nas pessoas magras. Mas enfim – eu comi PÃO DE QUEIJO. Você consegue acreditar? Fazem ERAS que eu não como pão de queijo!!!! E eu sei fazer, sabia? Um dia eu provo para você, humilde mortal. Mas enfim, tentando voltar ao assunto novamente, eu apostei com James quem comia mais pães de queijo. Ele comeu 52. Eu comi 79. Ele vai ter que fazer alguma coisa para mim, mas eu não sei o QUÊ. Ah, a única lição que eu aprendi após a aposta do pão de queijo (eu até aprendo coisas com a minha monótona vida, pra você ver o nível da coisa): não falar mais em pão de queijo por um bom tempo. Só isso já me faz ter pesadelos com pães de queijo carnívoros e canibais.

**24 de Setembro, terça: **Feitiços, feitiços, poções, trato das criaturas mágicas, almoço – eu joguei a tigela de pão de queijo no chão, mas quase ninguém notou, a não ser umas pessoas que levaram pedaladas de pequenos pãezinhos, umas que tropeçaram, o professor estranho que levou um na testa, James, Peter e Diana. Ah, e o menino da Sonserina que correu por lá – herbologia, transfiguração, DCAT, trato das criaturas mágicas – DUAS vezes no MESMO dia. Quero dizer, qual é o objetivo de cuidar de animais? Por Merlin, eu não sabia que Voldemort poderia querer um exército de pufosos – DCAT, fim das aulas. AH, QUAL É? DCAT dupla????? Ainda bem que não é seguida, mas... NINGUÉM MERECE! Droga, droga. Jantar – James e eu apostamos sobre barras de chocolate, daquelas grandonas. Ele comeu 15 e eu 9. COMO ELE NÃO É GORDO? – e, enfim, recolher. PS: PELA PRIMEIRA, ÚNICA E MARAVILHOSA VEZ EM SETE ANOS, isso mesmo, SETE ANOS, EU NÃO ACORDEI UM MINUTO ATRASADA! Isso é muita, muita, muita, muita sorte. E um sinal de que coisas boas estão por vir.

**25 de Setembro, quarta: **Começamos com trato das criaturas mágicas. Ótimo, eu guardo tudo pro caso de Voldemort querer um exército de pufosos. Mas enfim, sabe o que eu AMO nas quartas-feiras? A segunda aula é um período LIVRE. Viva! E, como eu sou muito organizada e já fiz todos os deveres, pude passar o tempo todo sentada no parapeito de uma janela no corredor. Com... Uhm... Você-sabe-quem. É. Isso aí. Não que tenha algo muito interessante nisso. Hehe. Enfim, depois temos feitiços, feitiços, almoço, MAIS TEMPO LIVRE – que eu usei para me vingar de Remus, que me olhava pervertidamente quando eu estava ao lado de James. Ele insinuou na frente do JAMES que EU e ELE estamos TENDO um CASO! – transfiguração, poções, MAIS trato das criaturas mágicas – eu, sozinha, vou acabar com Voldemort, se ele depender de pufosos – astronomia, e, TARAN: fim das aulas! Certamente a coisa mais esperada do dia. Ou melhor, de todos os dias úteis da semana. Haha. Coitado do sábado e do domingo, são inúteis sacou o trocadilho? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH.

**26 de Setembro, quinta: **Tudo começou com o café da manhã, como sempre. Não sei por que, mas evitei ficar perto de James. Sabe, Remus pode ser bem observador quando quer. Poções, DCAT, – eu AZAREI o James. EU azarei o JAMES. Eu AZAREI o James. MEU RECORDE!!!! Tudo bem, só porque ele estava de costas. – feitiços, feitiços, almoço – eu tive que falar com o James. É mais forte que eu. – transfiguração, transfiguração, herbologia, trato das criaturas mágicas, feitiços e pronto, as chatíssimas aulas acabaram. O que eu aprendi no dia 26? Bom... Após não conseguir parar de olhar para James Potter (não sei o porquê!) nem por um instante, nem por um milésimo de segundo, eu aprendi que as pessoas ficam presas em minha mente com mais freqüência do que deveriam. Principalmente _ele_. O QUE está acontecendo comigo? O QUE? Socorro. Deus e Merlin, juntem-se num só e façam com que a Lily pare de SER uma tarada, mesmo tendo esquecido completamente a pobre machadinha, sua fiel companheira. James vai pensar que eu sou uma maluca por ele! (E eu acho que estou ficando maluca MESMO, e POR ELE. Diga que não é amor. Pelo amor de Deus. Não, não, não).

**27 de Setembro, sexta: **Poções, poções – fizemos um balde enorme de Veritaserum, uhu – DCAT, feitiços, almoço – nada de pão de queijo e chocolate, graças a Merlin. Eu ainda não esqueci os 79 pães de queijo que eu comi. Nem as pessoas que foram vítimas de minha raiva por eles um dia depois – e então transfiguração DUPLA (como se não bastasse uma aula), feitiços, REUNIÃO DA MONITORIA – pena que elas acabaram. Graças a Merlin, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – horário LIVRE! Ah, como eu amo isso. Tudo bem que eu fiquei o tempo todo tentando tirar um maldito nó do meu cabelo, que eu desconfio ter sido feito quando Alice pediu para mexer no meu cabelo depois de eu ter metido o dedo no olho dela, mesmo sendo sem querer. Fim das aulas! Uma das melhores frases que existem em todo o mundo. Gente, quem olha assim pensa que eu odeio estudar... E eu realmente não odeio. Só não AMO, entende? Mesmo sendo bem inteligente. Há. Quem pode, PODE, quem não pode se explode! Jantar, como sempre. Eu tomei banho, demorei demais e cheguei na hora da sobremesa. Comi pizza de sorvete de UVA. Tudo bem que foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já comi, tirando o pudim de testículo (eca) e um suco de palitos de dente (a fome é negra, não é? Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só fiz isso para mostrar que minha criatividade pode superar a do James, mesmo que eu não saiba como consigo pensar nele até enquanto trituro palitos de dente para fazer suco), e, ahh, aquele arroz que se mexe, mas ok. Foi a única noite na semana em que eu dormi no salão dos monitores. Mentira, eu nem dormi – desconfio que foi um pretexto para poder dar boa noite ao James. MAS POR QUÊ? EU NÃO ENTENDO!!!!!!!

**28 de Setembro, sábado: **Eu te dou um beijo se você ERRAR em quem eu pensei o dia todo. É. JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES. Sacou? Ah, acho que esqueci de falar: James. Ironia do destino, ahm?

**29 de Setembro, domingo: **Não, eu não estou apaixonada. Por que eu beijaria Amus Diggory sem motivo algum? Isso mesmo. EU _beijei_ o cara, na boa. Tudo bem que ele NEM se ofereceu para mim, mas ok. Eu que fui lá e dei um agarrão. Mas eu deixei bem claro para ele que era só um beijo. E só foi mesmo. Definitivamente eu não estou apaixonada por aquele carinha da Grifinória, amigo do Sirius, Peter e Remus – aquele lá, que tem olhos castanhos-cinzas-verdes que são bem mais bonitos que os do Amus. Gente, eu não lembro o nome dele! Aquele lá que tem o cabelo preto e espetado bem mais bonito que o loiro enjoado do Amus... Droga, ainda não lembro. Aliás, não me lembro nem de quem estou falando! Você lembra? (O que eu aprendi no domingo: eu sou péssima para me fingir de boba. Péssima. Você percebeu, não percebeu?).

**30 de Setembro, segunda: **À noite, _Ele_ ficou sabendo que eu beijei Amus. Ele disse que não tinha nada a ver com essa história e sacudiu os ombros do jeito MAIS FOFO QUE EU JÁ VI UM GAROTO FAZER. Mas quando eu fui obrigada a ficar ao lado dele o resto da noite, e olhei dentro de seus olhos maravilhosos, eu percebi que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Porque eu não gosto de Amus.

Eu acho que não gosto de ninguém, na verdade.

Mas desde quando as coisas são do jeito que eu quero? Mau, mau jeito.


	6. Maldito Potter Ladrão de Corações!

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora de postar, ok? E obrigada a todas as reviews fofas :D Neste capítulo, a Lily finalmente admite que está caidona pelo James... UAHUhuhauhHUA

Gente, tô passando rapidinho porque eu ainda tenho que arrumar a mala, já que viajo amanhã! E sinto muito, mas capítulo novo SÓ dia **16 **ii'

Amo vocês!

_Capítulo 5_****

Maldito Potter!

Quando eu era pequena, eu amava ler contos de Fadas e histórias em que os personagens viviam para sempre. Eu amava ver meus DVD's, amava pedir para minha mãe que contasse a história da Cinderela, da Branca de Neve... E a minha preferida: Rapunzel.

Sempre acreditei na magia do romance, sempre. Desde pequena, eu sempre fui apaixonada por essas coisas! E, um certo dia, prometi a mim mesma que viveria um amor de contos de Fadas, do tipo em que a princesa ama o príncipe, eles se amam e vivem felizes para sempre. Sempre acreditei nisso, e essa promessa continua viva em mim.

O ruim é que há muito tempo eu não leio contos de fadas, e acabei esquecendo toda a magia do amor... Até hoje. Olhe, sinceramente, eu já beijei muitos caras, já me apaixonei a primeira vista e já pensei estar vivendo um conto de fadas. Mas AMOR? Não, nunca. Eu nunca soube o que é amor. Eu nunca soube o que é ver um cara e sentir o coração bater mais rápido, nunca soube o que é passar o dia todo pensando em alguém, nunca soube o que é dizer "EU TE AMO" em silêncio com medo de ser rejeitada.

Até hoje, primeiro de outubro. Porque eu, Lily Evans, estou total e completamente _apaixonada_.

Não, você não leu errado. Pela primeira vez eu sinto meu coração acelerar a simples vista de um par de olhos castanhos-cinzas-verdes. Pela primeira vez eu percebi que passo o dia todo pensando no dono de um cabelo preto e despenteado. Pela primeira vez eu percebi o quanto gosto de ficar perto de alguém com o sorriso mais belo que eu já vi. Pela PRIMEIRA VEZ EM TODA A MINHA VIDA eu sei o que é o **amor**.

Como, como eu gostaria de estar brincando. Como eu gostaria de falar uma besteira sobre as lhamas agora. Como, como! Mas eu não consigo, simplesmente não consigo. Como eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu só penso em pães de queijo e competições de comida... Se ao menos... _Se_. Já era. Pronto. Caí. Legal. Estou f e r r a d a.

Maldito Potter, é tudo que eu posso dizer! MALDITO POTTER! Por que raios ele tem que me conquistar assim, tão... Sem fazer nada? Maldito Potter! COMO eu me apaixonei por aquele arrogante sexy do quinto ano? COMO eu me apaixonei pelo galã romântico do sexto ano? Maldito Potter, e maldita seja sua capacidade de deixar QUALQUER MENINA completamente ARRASTADA NO CHÃO por ele!

Potter, eu te odeio. Potter, você é a ruína de minha vida. Potter, você é a goteira de minha mansão. Potter, você é a mosca em minha sopa. POTTER, VOCÊ É UM INFELIZ, MALDITO, E EU TE ODEIO COM TODAS AS FORÇAS DA TERRA!!!!! Se eu tivesse um vaso, quebraria em sua cabeça sem titubear. Bateria sua cabeça na parede até sangrar, até você saber a raiva que você me dá sem ter feito absolutamente nada!

E eu te odeio TANTO, mas TANTO, que eu sou completamente apaixonada por você. Eu rolaria no chão por você. Eu me arrastaria por Hogwarts toda pelos seus abraços. Eu passaria cinco dias sem comer se isso me dessse seu sorriso só para mim. Eu pegaria uma estrela no céu se você pedisse, justamente porque você não consegue pedir nada a mim! Por que você tem que ser tão gentil? Por que você tem que me defender? Por que seu sorriso é tão bonito? Por que você tem um charme que todos os meninos de Hogwarts não têm juntos? Por que você tem que ser tão PERFEITO? POR QUE VOCÊ EXISTE?

Se for para me deixar completamente com raiva, cheia de ódio para dar, alugar e vender, PARABÉNS, alcançou seu objetivo.

Potter, Potter, Potter, você não sai de minha cabeça por um instante!

E se isso for realmente amor, que fique bem claro que eu não quero amar de novo pro resto de minha vida. Eu nunca soube o que é AMAR alguém. Amor de pai, de mãe, de irmã, amiga, tudo bem. Mas será que você não vê que eu te amo como AMOR? Será que você não vê que minhas intenções são quase TARADAS quando eu vejo sua boca sexy e vermelinha????????

Se você me visse agora, jogada em minha cama do salão dos monitores, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e uma camisola totalmente brega, você certamente perguntaria o que aconteceu. Eu não iria responder. Mas que isso fique bem claro para todo mundo, menos você: EU NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR APAIXONADA!

Entendeu a gravidade da coisa?

Maldito, maldito Potter e sua mania de ter tudo o que quer sem mover um dedinho. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Hoje é terça-feira, eu acordei uma hora depois do começo das aulas e não estou com a mínima vontade de sair daqui tão cedo.

Como aconteceu? Bem, eu conto como aconteceu. Como vocês sabem, eu passei o dia todo aqui trancada em meu quarto. A noite já chegou e eu não comi nada além do meu pacote de bolachas e não tomei nada além da água da torneira do banheiro. Mas, sabe, eu não deveria colocar tão na cara assim.

Porque James _sabe_ que eu fiquei aqui o dia todo e disse que precisamos fazer uns negócios da monitoria, mas na hora do almoço... Depois não vi sinal de viv'alma aqui. 

Alô, eu estou AMANDO! Acho que amar faz perder o controle do corpo, dos sentimentos e das ações. Porque tudo que você faz é direcionado a essa tal pessoa. VIU? Daqui a pouco eu saio suspirando pelos cantos, falando "Ai de mim!".

- Lily, abra a porta... – Insistiu James, mexendo na maçaneta. – Lily, abra a porta!

- Eu não vou abrir! – Berrei, sentindo que voltava a chorar (pela quarta vez no dia).

Não é justo. Eu descubro que estou apaixonada de repente, e, BUM, ele quer saber o que eu tenho!

- LILY, ABRA A PORTA! – James gritou, esmurrando a porta com mais força. – VOCÊ TEM COISAS A FAZER!

- FAÇA SOZINHO!

Minha garganta doeu ao gritar isso. E ele percebeu que eu estava chorando, o maldito Potter.

- Lily, você está chorando? – Ele está impaciente! Oooh, coisa fofa. – Ô coisaaaa, abra a porta!

- EU NÃO VOU ABRIR A PORTA! – Quero dizer, sabe quando você está chorando porque descobriu estar apaixonada pela pessoa mais impossível do mundo? Pois é.

Agora imagine essa pessoa insistindo para entrar em seu quarto! (Pela segunda vez, mas ok. Pessoas apaixonadas ficam chatas e confusas).

Eu não sei porquê estou chorando, mas eu quero chorar. E muito. Acho que ainda não me recuperei do trauma de estar fisgada pelo Potter (e nem porquê estou o chamando pelo sobrenome (que é lindo, por sinal)) e nem de ficar um dia todo deitada no quarto.

Por que a vida é cruel comigo?

- Não... Vou... Abrir... – Murmurei, começando a soluçar.

Por que ele tem que tornar as coisas mais complicadas? Muito obrigada, mas eu NÃO quero estar apaixonada pelo Potter! E ele ainda fica correndo atrás de mim, como se soubesse...

ODEIO MINHA VIDA!

- Por favor, abra... – Percebi pela voz dele que ele estava ficando impaciente...

...E James Potter impaciente é capaz de fazer coisas que eu duvidava até ele desmaiar um Sonserino com um belo soco de direita.

- Não! – Solucei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e dobrando as pernas.

Posição da Lily deitada na cama, vista de lado: o\/\ Pelo menos no desenho eu não pareço gorda. Ei! Será que se eu virar uma gorda feia o James não vai mais me querer por perto? Assim eu fico tranqüila, na boa e essa paixão avassaladoramente incomum chispa de meu pequeno coração. Além do mais, eu poderia fazer a cirurgia de redução do estômago e guardar a gordura para colocar na bunda, já que a minha é minúscula!

- Vou arrombar a porta. – Ele disse, ameaçadoramente.

- Não... – Murmurei, começando a soluçar mais ainda.

- _Alorromora!_ - James gritou, fazendo a porta se abrir levemente.

Eu prendi a respiração e os soluços; por sorte minhas mãos estavam cobrindo o rosto! Podia sentir que ele estava parado na porta, sem saber se deveria entrar ou não.

Mas _entrou_, e SENTOU EM MINHA CAMA. Ótimo. Exatamente o que eu precisava.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Questionou ele, enquanto eu abria uma fenda no meio dos dedos e via que ele estava sentado de frente pra mim, com um joelho dobrado em cima da cama e uma perna esticada pro chão. – Lily, o que aconteceu?

As palavras só me abandonam na hora em que eu preciso delas. Maravilha, ahm?

- Vá embora! – Solucei novamente, parecendo uma criancinha indefesa. – Vá!

E a cada segundo que passa, eu sinto mais vontade de chorar. Na frente do motivo. Santa ironia da vida!

- Lily... – Insistiu ele, tirando minhas mãos de meu rosto.

Ai. Ele me tocou. Ele pegou minhas mãos e puxou para perto dele. Ai meu Merlin. JAMES ESTÁ SENTADO EM MINHA CAMA, SEGURANDO MINHAS MÃOS E PARECENDO EXTREMAMENTE PREOCUPADO! E eu estou soluçando profundamente, parecendo uma criança que perdeu os doces para outra criança mais bonita.

- Hey, o quê você tem? Lily! Eu sei que você ficou aqui o dia todo! O que você está sentindo? – James ficando cada vez mais impaciente. Eu consigo sentir a fúria emanando de seu (lindo) corpo. – Vamos, me conte... Amigos são para isso, não são?

Foi o fim pra mim. Foi. Aham. Porque estar perdidamente apaixonado por alguém e ouvir que essa pessoa só te quer como amiga não é nada, nada fácil.

Meu coração DÓI!!!!!!!

- Venha aqui...

Sabe o que ele fez? Sabe? Ele me puxou para cima e me ABRAÇOU. Cara... _Um abraço_. Nunca nos abraçamos assim antes. Nunca. E agora ele está me abraçando, de livre e espontânea vontade. Meus soluços pararam; SOCORRO! Tudo o que eu consigo pensar exatamente agora, colada ao pescoço de James, é como ele é cheiroso e perfumado!

Você não tem noção. Ele é MUITO cheiroso! E ele é fofo. Muito fofo. Ele está me abraçando. ME ABRAÇANDO. Já disse isso?

EU ESTOU RECEBENDO UM ABRAÇO DO MENINO QUE AMO! E EM MINHA CAMA, EM MEU QUARTO, SENDO CONSOLADA! Gente, até parei de chorar. E... Aaah! Ele é muito muito perfeito.

Posso até fazer um alfabeto das qualidades de James. Vamos lá...

**A)** Ele é cheiroso.  
**B)** Ele é carinhoso.  
**C)** Ele sabe agradar.  
**D)** Ele é fofo.  
**E)** Ele é sincero.  
**F)** Ele é bonito.  
**G)** Ele é charmoso.  
**H)** Ele é sexy.  
**I)** Ele é inteligente.  
**J)** Ele é fiel.  
**L)** Ele é divertido.  
**M)** Ele é inovador.  
**N)** Ele é romântico.  
**O)** Ele é maroto.  
**P)** Ele é sarado.  
**Q)** Ele é saudável.  
**R)** Ele é corajoso.  
**S)** Ele é prático.  
**T)** Ele é ciumento.  
**U)** Ele sabe respeitar.  
**V)** Ele sabe cozinhar.  
**X)** Ele sabe se defender e TE defender.  
**Z)** Ele é rico.

E muitas outras! Droga, por que eu tenho que estar apaixonada pela perfeição em corpo humano?

- Agora vai me contar o que aconteceu ou não? – Ele perguntou, saindo do abraço.

- Eu só estou... Cansada... Preocupada com estudos... – Respondi, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

Eu acho que ele não vai perceber que eu estou mentindo. Mas ele não pode simplesmente saber que eu estou mentindo. Se não, eu teria que dizer "Potter, eu estou chorando porque você é um infeliz e eu te amo", e isso está completamente impossível, pelo menos nesta dimensão. E na outra. E em outras galáxias idem.

- Ah... – Ele acreditou. Ele ficou em pé. ELE ACREDITOU! – Desculpe, eu não sabia... – Ele está sem graça. – Eu faço sozinho, pode deixar... Melhore.

Ele saiu do quarto. E bateu a porta.

Eu estou com vontade de me jogar pela janela, não sei porquê.

Dois de outubro, QUARTA-FEIRA. Eu amo quarta feira. É um dia bonito, sempre é um dia bonito. E é outubro, o mês das bruxas!

E o James faz aniversário no dia das bruxas, sabiam? 18 ANOS! JAY VAI FAZER 18 ANOS!

Meu aniversário é só dia 2 de março. Puff.

- Hoje... – Slughorn começou, fazendo todo mundo ficar em silêncio. – Vamos fazer uma aula livre! Quero ver a melhor poção de cada um... Vamos lá.

Completamente moleza, pelo menos para mim. Eu amo ser boa em Poções. HAHAHA. Gente, só faltam mais duas aulas para o dia acabar... Minha vida está passando muito, muito rápido.

Principalmente depois de... Uhm... Você-sabe-o-quê.

Vou fazer uma Amortentia. É fácil, levinha... E é do amor! Tudo bem que o amor é bem mais legal que essa imitação no caldeirão, mas eu não estou a fim de fazer uma poção super difícil para ganhar um "Parabéns, Srta. Evans". Se ainda valesse nota... Não que eu precise. E não que eu seja mentida.

Mas, agüente aí... Será que eu não tenho o direito de tentar levantar minha moral? Porque eu acabo de ver que você-sabe-quem está perto de uma guria. UMA GURIA. Hoje temos aula de Poções com a Corvinal. VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM ESTÁ PERTO DE UMA GURIA BEM MAIS INTELIGENTE QUE EU, e provavelmente mais legal e tudo mais. Droga!

Por que eu não posso ser uma pessoa mais legal? Acho que a loucura deve retardar algum hormônio em mim. Porque, para você-sabe-quem, **O** pegador de Hogwarts, estar dando bola para aquela vaquinha loira... Bem, só podem ser os hormônios, ou então alguma poção do amor.

SERÁ QUE ELA DEU POÇÃO DO AMOR PARA O JAMES?

Ou será que ele cansou de ficar na seca e decidiu voltar a pegar as mina?

Colaaaaaaaaapso.

Ou então eu estou catatônica. Será?

Mistura os ingredientes, mexe, espera um tempinho. Ainda bem, meu braço está doendo de tanto balançar essa colher de pau!

- Isso não é problema... – James falou, de costas pra mim.

É espionagem. Eu sei que é espionagem. E que não é nada bonito. Mas é minha vida que está em jogo! Não posso gostar de alguém sem saber o que essa pessoa fala para uma pessoa do outro sexo, portanto, uma inimiga. Principalmente se for mais inteligente que uma ruiva de olhos verdes.

- Mas você não está entendendo, James! – Quem essa guria pensa que é pra usar o nome _dele_ em sua mera boca mortal?

- Sim ou não, Juliet? – Ele está sorrindo, eu posso sentir.

Por que o amor não some quando não é correspondido? Já posso até ver: vou ficar sofrendo em silêncio até me declarar, como toda boba apaixonada.

EU NÃO QUERO SER UMA BOBA APAIXONADA!

E isso tem um fundo de verdade SIM, porque a maioria das meninas apaixonadas é... Extremamente boba. AMOR, teu sobrenome não é DOR?

Profundo.

- Tudo bem, então! Sábado? – Eles estão marcando um encontro.

Socorro. Eu acho que vou mergulhar em minha Amortentia quase pronta. É. Só pode ser. Eu amo James e ele não me nota, então vou me afogar num copinho de Amortentia! Mesmo ela sendo uma poção do amor que tem cheiro de morangos num campo de futebol.

- Marcado! – James exclamou, parecendo feliz. – Vai ser muito legal...

ELE TEM UM ENCONTRO. NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ PARA MEU AMOR INCONDICIONAL E SEMI DESCOBERTO.

Por que o amor existe?

Por quê?

POR QUÊ?

_N/A: Tentem colocar Keep Holding On, da Avril Lavigne, pra tocar agora. Cena bem depressiva. Bom, eu estou ouvindo zoz_

**Modo depressão:** On.

Lhamas são boas companheiras, lhamas são boas companheiras, lhamas são boas companheiras... Ninguém pode negar.

A Lily está quase chorando, a Lily está quase chorando, a Lily está quase chorando... Ninguém pode negar.

EU QUERO ME JOGAR PELA JANELA, EU QUERO ME JOGAR PELA JANELA. Não posso negar.

Eu acho que estou em depressão. Preciso de um médico.

Ainda é quarta-feira, eu sei... Mas... Será que ninguém percebeu que James Potter acaba de arrancar meu coração de mim? SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM VIU? Não, eu acho que não.

Porque ninguém sabe o quanto isso dói. Eu sei que já chorei um bocado antes, e estou chorando de novo, mas eu não consigo evitar! Eu estou chorando feito uma condenada! Mas ninguém sabe o quanto dói amar alguém e saber que essa pessoa quer sua opinião pra agradar OUTRA garota. Eu sei que é um amor recém-descoberto, mas, CARAMBA, eu estou APAIXONADA!

Maldito, maldito Potter. Ele não sabe como me faz sofrer. Ele não sabe, e, se soubesse, acho que ficaria culpado pro resto de sua existência. QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

E ainda me perguntam porquê eu não queria me apaixonar por ele... PELAMORDEDEUS! NÃO ESTÁ ÓBVIO? Amar James Potter é a pior coisa do mundo.

Eu estava deitada no salão, fazendo lição. Então, ele chegou e me perguntou o que a "Ju" gostaria de ganhar no passeio deles! ELE PEDIU MINHA OPINIÃO PRA AGRADAR OUTRA GAROTA?

Fiz uma cara meio estranha. Simplesmente olhei pro lado e suspirei fundo, torcendo para que ele não visse minha cara estranha. Acho que minha cara confirmava que eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada em ajudá-lo a conquistar uma garota.

Ninguém sabe como doeu aquilo. Nem sei o que respondi. Só sei que ele falou "boa noite" e subiu para seu quarto.

E agora eu estou aqui, chorando feito uma condenada e me sentindo muito, MUITO tentada a praticar um salto pela janela. Alladin poderia largar Jasmine e vir correndo para não me deixar cair. Ou algum garoto poderia me salvar e me fazer esquecer dessa mula ambulante de cabelos despenteados.

Onde estão os carinhos quentes? Isso é tipo um ESPINHO FRIO! Vide histórias da Tia Gabriela.

- Hum, Lily, você viu minha pena? – Oh não, ele está vindo em minha direção.

Ótimo. Maravilhoso. Eu estou chorando e ele está vindo em minha direção...

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – Praticamente berrou ele, ajoelhando-se em minha frente.

- Problemas com minha família... – Resmunguei, sentindo que aquela mentira era mais absurda que o Hulk com medo de uma borboleta.

Se bem que eu morro de medo de borboletas, e eu sou EU. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Sempre que eu falo isso que estou com problemas familiares, é mentira. Sempre. E sabe com quem eu aprendi? Com a maluca da Luana. Ela me disse que sempre que está triste, fala isso pras amigas pra não revelar o verdadeiro motivo.

Que lindo, eu sou uma mentirosa! E se um dia alguma amiga dela ler isso, a coitada vai me matar. Oh oh.

Ai de mim!


	7. Mudança de Tática

_apítulo 6_****

Mudança De Tática

Quinta-feira, dia três. Eu odeio isso. É um saco.

O que eu odeio? Saber que eu tenho que levantar hoje e olhar pra cara de James Potter. Acreditem ou não, isso é uma tortura e um motivo para ficar bem desanimada.

Minha cabeça está giraaando… Sempre fico assim quando choro. Não é um sinal de que o dia vai ser super feliz, amigo e saltitante?

Estou com vontade de esmurrar o Barney. Não estou brincando.

De repente, senti uma raiva tomar conta de meu corpo. Levantei e me arrumei em CINCO minutos. Ok, mais cinco pro banho. Mas enfim. Olhei-me no espelho do quarto, e quase pulei de susto, meu...

Meus olhos estão inchados e com olheiras mais fundas que o poço do pântano. Meu cabelo está despenteado, amassado, todo reto e sem graça. Minha pele está vermelha e marcada pelo travesseiro e pelos lençóis. Minha boca está vermelha e machucada de tanto morder os lábios para não gritar. Estou pálida feita uma morta-viva.

Música de fundo: Call Me When You're Sober

Quer saber? Eu vou mudar. Eu não vou deixar ninguém ver o quanto eu estou ruim por dentro. Não mesmo! Eu sou Lily ou uma covarde? Eu sou LILY! Que NÃO é covarde!

Hum, o que eu fiz necessitou muita, muita coragem. Pois é. Você sabe que meu cabelo é RETO, não sabe? Minha franja é meia de lado, completamente longa. Então, abri a gaveta. Vi uma tesoura e algumas coisas inúteis.

_Levantei-a, com um olhar masoquista, e enfiei a lâmina em minha pele, sentindo a dor penetrar minhas veias e o sangue jorrar aloucado. Sorri de um jeito macabro. Joguei a tesoura pela janela, e logo senti a consciência sair de meu corpo lentamente, assim como a divina luz da vida e de tudo o que há de bom..._

Mentira. Eu imaginei isso. Segurei a tesoura, incerta... Mas joguei meu cabelo pra frente, e comecei a cortar. Isso mesmo. Coloquei pro lado, pra frente, e comecei a repicar as pontas, fazendo uma pá de cabelos laranjas-vermelhos caírem no tapete. Repiquei TUDO. Foi uma cena de coragem, cara. Merecia o Oscar.

Olhei, então. Fiquei com um cabelo na altura do ombro, todo repicado. E... UAAAAU! ESSA é Lily Evans? Meu Deus! Ficou bem melhor! Então, mais animada, estiquei a franja e comecei a repicar sem ao menos olhar.

Ficou PERFEITA. Tirando uma mecha que ficou da altura do cabelo todo, mas ficou legal. Então, passei um creme, penteei, coloquei uma presilha preta, e... Minha nossa senhora! Quem reconheceria a Lily daquele jeito? Cabelo novo, atitude nova, jeito novo.

E tudo isso por causa do JaPOTTER. Mas ele vai ver. Ele vai correr atrás de mim como um cachorrinho abandonado, e vai ver que eu sou bem melhor que aquela antinha da Juliet. Porque se ela fosse uma garota legal que nem eu (modéstia a parte), James saberia exatamente o que comprar pra ela. Todos sabem os presentes que garotas legais gostam.

Hoje eu vou fazer de tudo pra ele ver que Lily está perdendo. Até passei brilho nos lábios.

Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, James Potter.

Uau.

Aliás,

**Modo depressão:** Off.

Muaaah.

Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO QUE ACONTECEU. Se eu contar, com minhas próprias palavras, você vai achar que eu sou maluca ou algo assim. Mas eu não sou maluca, sabe? Estou bem bem bem bem bem bem longe disso. Talvez eu seja apenas... Atrevida. Mas isso é bom.

Tudo começou na aula de poções de hoje, quinta-feira. Eu meio que me escondi. Estava esperando a hora certa. Até que, enfim, bateu o sinal. E eu saí andando.

Muitos olhares foram diretamente até mim, já que eu sou uma garota popular. Juro. Muitas pessoas sabem que eu sou! Há há há. Mas enfim, eu estava andando sozinha e tal, porque eu fui muito grossa com minhas amigas. Estiquei meus ombros, fiz uma expressão séria e saí caminhando em direção a aula de DCAT.

Andei propositalmente atrás dos marotos, mas a uma distância. Foi muito legal, porque eu parecia uma espiã super fashion. E isso é mega, super, hiper legal.

Mas voltando ao acontecimento que está me fazendo saltitar durante o almoço, eu resolvi apurar os ouvidos e tentar ouvir mais sobre o encontro de James. Olha, eu não lembro tudo que ouvi, mas, meu bem... TER ESCUTADO AQUELA CONVERSA FOI A MELHOR COISA DE MINHA VIDA!

Sabe por quê? Sabe? Porque eu descobri que Juliet vai encontrar um maroto sim, mas é o PETER! James estava apenas ajudando o amigo, e pediu dica sobre o presente porque o Peter queria agradar a menina e não sabia o que dar! Ou seja, James não vai encontrar outra garota, e não tenho nenhum motivo pra ficar totalmente em depressão.

E se você pensa que o acontecimento feliz da manhã acabou aí, meu bem, pense bem, porque não parou ali. NÃO MESMO. Depois de ter ouvido isso, entramos na sala de DCAT. Eu enrolei um pouco, pra não deixar muito na cara que estava os seguindo, mas quando entrei, os três marotos estavam sentados e James estava sentado numa MESA, com a maior cara de sacana do mundo.

Não sei se você sabe, mas James Potter esbanja charme. Estou falando sério.

Meu, ele estava simplesmente sentado numa carteira. Mas só vendo! Não sei, o olhar brilhante dele com aqueles olhos de cor única, o sorriso dele, o cabelo "provocantemente" despenteado, os braços musculosos, A GRAVATA COM UM NÓ FROUXO E OS TRÊS PRIMEIROS BOTÕES DA CAMISA ABERTOS...

Tentação. Caracas. COMO alguém consegue ser tão lindo? E eu não estou exagerando nem nada.

Só lembre que eu estou apaixonada. Pela PRIMEIRA VEZ!.

Passei por eles. Então, a melhor coisa do dia aconteceu. JAMES POTTER SEGUROU-ME PELA CINTURA E ME PUXOU ATÉ ELE, fazendo os marotos falarem um tipo de "wooow" ensaiado.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com Lily Evans? – James perguntou, MUITO perto pro meu gosto.

Eu mantive a pose. Não pude evitar. POXA, eu cortei meu cabelo e mudei a atitude só por isso e não posso simplesmente parar com tudo isso porque sou fraca demais pra agüentar AQUELA mão em minha cintura! Concorda comigo, Clóvis Castorzinho?

- Hmm... Interessado? – Sirius fez um tipo de 'uuui'. Porque eu dei um fora no James.

- E se estiver? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha e me puxou mais para perto, ainda com a mão em minha cintura.

Meu coração estava explodindo em milhares de pedaços de E.V.A. Porque, SIM, meu coração é completamente feito de E.V.A.

Sabe aquela música do The All-American Rejects, _My Paper Heart_? Então, fala assim… "Please just don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed"…

Então! "Please just don't play with me, my E.V.A. heart will bleed!"

É A MINHA MÚSICA OFICIAL! Quero ver tu plagiar, Sherlock Holmes (?).

Além de que EVA é o começo de Evans. E.V.Ans. Viu?

- Algo contra? – James mordeu o lábio, com um sorriso maroto. De repente eu fiquei tonta. Mas acho que foi só porque olhei para _dentro_ da camisa.

Juro que alguma coisa pareceu explodir no meu estômago. Acho que ele foi parar no pé.

- Naada... – Enfim, ele me soltou.

Quase que eu gritei um "aaah, estava tão bom!", mas ele desceu da mesa e foi para uma cadeira, que é o lugar certo.

E ele empurrou a cadeira de Sirius, fazendo o pobrezinho cair. Uma coisa que eu reparei é que SEMPRE o Sirius está com a cadeira apoiada em dois pés. SEMPRE. Só não o vejo fazendo isso nas aulas de Transfiguração... Mas eu acho que é porque é na classe com a Sonserina, e sonserinos adoram fazer o Sirius cair de sua cadeira.

Mesmo que seja uma mania estranha.

Cada louco com sua mania...

**N/A:** Hum, esse recado é "gravado", ok? Vocês sabem que eu estou viajando e tudo XD Se hoje é 25, como o planejado, eu estou me recusando a sair da casa de minha vó na Bahia. Isso mesmo. Vocês no pc e eu sem merda nenhuma pra fazer. Ho ho ho.  
Tudo que eu posso falar a vocês é um feliz natal ) que vocês ganhem vários presentes, que tenham uma boa reunião de família e tudo mais.  
Feliz ano novo também XD em 2007 a Luh volta com mais força ainda \o/ Próspero 2007, muita alegria, paz e o resto AHUuhahuHU nada de beber muito, crianças deixem isso pra Luh... muah (6).  
Não esqueçam do mais importante: COMENTÁRIOS!  
E deixem um agora, de natal, e um de ano novo, e um de férias :D A Luh vai ficar muito feliz quando voltar!  
E agradeçam a Mila, que está postando, por quebrar esse galho  
Adios! E comentem no bônus de natal, que está lá na Varinha de Condão como capítulo 6 ;D  
Ah, sim, ia esquecendo... A segunda parte do capítulo vem dia 15, eu acho ;

**N/Substituta:** Dia 15 só se tiverem comentários! HO \o/ Lalalalaaa... Feliz natal povo!

Eu amo aula de DCAT! Definitivamente, o mundo ficaria mais feliz com aulas de DCAT. Ficaria até brilhante, e a camada de ozônio não correria o risco de ter problemas daqui a trinta anos.

Talvez eu não esteja viva, mas meu filho, o Harry (O futuro FILHO, não o macaco (apesar de que ele pode estar "vivo" até lá (mesmo sabendo que ele NÃO é vivo))), vai viver neste mundo (jura? Pensei que fosse na terceira dimensão!) e eu não quero que ele fique aquecido pelo aquecimento global.

Então, você, do futuro, PARE DE EMITIR CO² (E não Cê OF², como meu amigo Léo¹ fala. CO, não Cê OF!). A natureza agradece.

- Hoje continuaremos com a defesa avançada! Abram seus livros na página 176 e leiam tudo sobre isto. Na próxima aula, a prática. – Disse a professora, que parecia estar morrendo de sono.

Que lindo! Nossos professores, que deveriam ser exemplos, dão aulas chatas quando estão com muito sono. Não é de se surpreender que haja tanto suicídio.

Mas sabe por que o mundo ficaria melhor com mais aulas de DCAT? Porque eu estava em meu lugar, quieta, lendo meu livro, quando um bilhete chegou.

_"Festa do pijama hoje, nosso dormitório. Vai?"_

Isso mesmo, não tinha assinatura. Então, olhei para frente, e vi que Diana tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

**"Se me quiserem lá, eu vou. Preciso contar muitas coisas..."**

Joguei o bilhete, ficando mais feliz.

Minhas amigas fizeram as pazes comigo! YEAH! Eu parecia uma débil mental na hora. Veja bem... James está completamente solteiro (Nota mental: investigar se ele já beijou alguém no sétimo ano) e minhas amigas "pediram" desculpas.

Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, EU TE AMO!

_"Certo... Nove horas. Não esqueça, cabeção."_

**"Não vou... Podexá."**

E aqui estamos, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, todas vestidas com roupas engraçadas pra caramba!

Mentira, são apenas pijamas.

- Então, tenho uma coisa pra contar... – As meninas fizeram silêncio. Até a tal de Laura, a menina que é desse dormitório também, está aqui.

Estamos numa rodinha, no chão, como sempre.

- Conte logo! – Katheryn disse, terminando de beber seu refrigerante.

- Eu estou apaixonada... – Comecei, sentindo que estava corando.

Se um turbilhão de fogos de artifício tivesse explodido, não faria mais barulho que o berro das meninas fez. Meu Deus! Era um coro de "YEAH!" tão alto que eu senti meus tímpanos gritarem. Elas pareciam um bando de loucas!

- Desde quando? – Alice perguntou, super empolgada.

- Hum... Há dois dias atrás, eu acho, mas o "sentimento" é de umas duas semanas pra cá... – Suspirei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Eu não acredito que estou apaixonada por ele! Quero dizer, eu recusei os três convites que ele me fez no quinto ano, no sexto praticamente nem sabia de sua existência, e agora pareço uma patinha apaixonada!

Elas riram. Isso mesmo. _Riram_. Pra você ver COMO elas me apóiam!

- Mas isso é tão fofo! – Laura comentou, sorrindo para mim. – Todos sabem que James sempre foi louquinho por você... – Todas concordaram, menos eu. – Qual é, Lily! Estava mais do que na hora...

- Mas e se ele não gostar de mim? – Questionei, tirando os sorrisos das caras delas. – Ele pode, sei lá, achar que eu não valho mais a pena, e recusar o meu amor! Por isso que eu não queria me apaixonar... Sempre tem esse negócio da rejeição...

- Eu não acho que ele vai dizer não. – Diana respondeu, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Lil, meu...

Diana colocou uma boa dose de cerveja, e levantou o copo. Levantamos também. Um brinde? Nossa! Eu amo brindes... São muito legais! Menos quando alguém bate com muita força e o líquido cai em você, ou quando você bate com muita força e quebra o copo, ou quando é com um bando de parentes chatos.

Isso tudo começa acontecer na época do natal e ano novo. Sempre! E eu mal posso esperar o natal deste ano, vai ser MARAVILHOSO! Tomara que eu ganhe muitos presentes. E quem diz que não se importa em ganhar presentes no natal é um tremendo mentiroso, porque nenhuma pessoa sã odeia ganhar presentes... Fala sério! Você nunca ficou feliz quando acordou e viu A pilha de presentes em frente a sua cama? Eu, particularmente, pulo de alegria.

- Um brinde as garotas! – Exclamou ela, quando batemos os copos, parecendo um bando de boêmias bêbadas.

BBB! Uau. Gente, com certeza não vai sair nada de produtivo dessa reunião. O máximo que pode ser bom é uma sessão de conselhos para colocar uma coleira no ser que começa com James e termina com Potter.

- Viva! – Gritei, virando o copo de uma vez.

Sabe, eu sempre quis fazer isso. Eu NUNCA consegui virar um copo de um gole só, e isso já me deu muita raiva, porque eu perdi uma aposta com o menino mal encarado de minha antiga escola trouxa.

E uma vez eu fui fazer isso na frente dos meus primos gatos e acabei me engasgando, além de derrubar metade do conteúdo no chão e levar um puxão de orelha do meu pai que dói até hoje. Eu sempre chamo de tortura, mas ele chama de "safanão".

Um dia eu ainda me vingo. Se eu não fizer isso, meu nome não é Lily.

Me dá um _L_! Me dá um _I_! Me dá um _L_, me dá um _Y_, me dá _LILY_!

- Mas enfim... – Comecei, cruzando os braços. – Meninas, eu preciso de conselhos. Agüentar esse amor por James Potter não vai ser nada fácil...

- E que tal se cada uma der um conselho? – Alice sugeriu, batendo palmas (isso foi idiota, mas ok. Deve ser a cerveja). – Eu começo... Lily, não dê muita bola. Garotos amam quando tem que correr atrás, e odeiam quando a menina é mole demais... Estou falando sério.

Anotado, mentalmente.

- Meu conselho é: nunca tente ser algo que você não é. – Diana disse, dando uma piscadela. – Menino algum merece mudança sua.

Wow. Minhas amigas são _profundas_, não acha? Isso só faz a pobre Lily ter um sentimento de insignificância completamente maior.

- Seja romântica e deixe-o perceber um sentimento, - Katheryn exclamou, enrolando os cabelos (só porque são loiros e ela sabe que eu morro de inveja de cabelos loiros). – mas seja _sutil_. Deixe James na vontade, entende? Nem provocante e nem inocente demais. Ele tem que ver que vale a pena.

- Descubra os gostos dele, para saber o que conversar e como agradar. – Vez da Lice. Ai meu Merlin... – Você não quer mostrar que é uma pateta na frente dele, quer? Só que sem mudar personalidade, por favor.

Okay. Muito obrigada por levantar minha auto-estima. 'É uma pateta na frente dele'. Ela acabou de espalhar aos quatro ventos que eu sou uma pateta! Se essa não fosse uma sessão de valiosos conselhos amorosos, eu juro que dava um jeito de matar Alice lentamente, como o Jigsaw faz. Aliás, eu daria tudo pra ser aprendiz dele.

O Aprendiz XXX – o assistente ideal para um serial killer dos melhores. Em breve, com Roberto Jigsawustus.

Não, definitivamente não é uma coisa que podemos chamar de brilhante invenção. Merlin, eu acho que a bebida desceu de um jeito ruim.

- Laura? – Chamei, notando que ela não falou nada.

- Hum? – Ela pareceu acordar de um transe. – Faça o que seu coração mandar. Nunca escute sua cabeça... Ela pode ser a pior inimiga na hora de conquistar alguém.

Adorei esses conselhos. E acho que isso pode ser considerado uma mudança de tática,

James, aguarde-me. Muahahahahaha...

¹ Léo, amigo, aqui sua homenagem. Eu sei que não há a menor possibilidade de você ler isso, mesmo me perguntando TODO DIA na escola o que eu tanto escrevo no caderno enorme, mas o seu Cê OF² merece lugar aqui. HAHAUHUAHUAH.

**N/A: **Mals a demora a atualizar s prometo que não faço mais, ok? XD

OMG! SETE REVIEWS AAAAAH!

_**Thaty:** Tadinha mesmo... Mas quer saber? A Lily vai ter que correr um bocado pra conseguir o James. E, como você viu, ele NÃO tava marcando um encontro pra ELE XD ; **Linah Black:** Você não sabe como demorou pra mim, presa no Nordeste, sem pc mas estou viva, e vou voltar a postar sempre! ;D **Mel Black Potter: **Não, ele não marcou o encontro XD Realmente, já tava na hora! Agora vamos ver o que ela é capaz de fazer pra ganhar o coração do Jay... XD ; **Srta Nunuh:** Maluca? EU? HUAHAAUHAUHUHAH XD Não quero, não quero/Olha a cara assassina de Nunuh/ São desculpas verdadeiras, baby! auauhauauhahu beijãão ; __**Mary Ann Evans Potter: **Na floreios e aqui? Que fofo D NOSSA, EU ODEIO BORBOLETAS ódio mortal mesmo! Muito obrigada por amar as fics - E continue reviewzando! ; **Tahh Black:** Triste, fofo e perfeito? Bom, obrigada, flor XD boas festas pra vc tbm, mesmo que tenham passado a quase um mês /Morra LUH XD/ beijão! **Morgana Fowl:** não precisa, mas fica melhor quando diz UHAHUAHHUAHUA ok, senhora! ;_

Agora, continuem reviewzando que eu atualizo! D

Beijão, e obrigada novamente por tudo -

Luuh


	8. Paixonite Aguda

**N/A: **Oie, pessoal! Demorei demais dessa vez, não? uu eu sei, mas prometo que não faço mais isso, okay? XD Obrigada a **Bruna B. T. Black**, **Tahh Halliwell**, **Mel Black Potter**, **Wery**, **Srta Nunuh**, **Sassah Potter** e **Linah Black **pelas reviews lindas, que eu com certeza li e reli XD estou meio sem tempo de responder a todos porque meu tempo na net agora é limitado e já está acabando ¬¬' Então, valeu a todos, sim?

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Se deixarem váárias reviews, o capítulo vem bem rápido ;) então, caprichem, okay?

Até a próxima!

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

**Paixonite Aguda**

Hoje é sexta-feira! Dia onze, sendo muito exata e precisa. Mesmo que as duas palavras tenham o mesmo significado.

Estamos agora na aula de Transfiguração, que é dupla. Depois dessa temos feitiço, a reunião da monitoria e uma noite livre, graças a todas as coisas vivas nessa barreira paralela a outras dimensões.

E eu não entendo necas do que a McGonagall falou a aula toda. Só sei que tem algo a ver com transfiguração humana, que é o que estamos aprendendo a droga de ano letivo toda. EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA DROGA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO!

Vou pedir um professor particular. É isso. Isso mesmo. Yeah. Uhu. Au.

Sabe quem vai ser o meu professor particular? Isso mesmo. O Mário, aquele que te olha atrás do armário.

Ok, era brincadeira. O James. Mas não conte pra ninguém. É segredo.

- Então, comecem a praticar: _Face Verto_. – McGonagall disse, despertando uma meia dúzia de alunos adormecidos. – Não, sem as varinhas. – Completou ela, vendo que meio mundo queria fazer com a varinha. – Quero que repitam com clareza, e depois um por um vai fazer isso.

- Por que diabos ela quer isso? – Murmurei, impaciente.

Se eu quisesse mudar minha cara, eu certamente pediria. Mas como eu NÃO quero uma bochecha maior e nem estou a fim de ser uma ótima aluna em transfiguração, não vejo sentido em continuar nessa coisinha de aula. Ah, se eu tivesse alguma escolha pra fazer... E se o ministério aceitasse aurores que não sabem transfiguração.

Não que eu não saiba. É claro que eu sei. Só não sei TUDO, entende? Eu sei mudar a cor de meu cabelo e sei como transfigurar um animal numa taça (eu sei que é de primeiro ano, mas quem liga? BURRO!), e isso é bastante se considerado com os patetas ululantes da Sonserina: Crabble e Goyle. E Malfoy, Snape, Avery, a ralé toda.

A palavra "ralé" me traz memórias! Lembro que uma vez Sirius começou a berrar de raiva porque James falou alguma coisa como "Imundície, filhos da ralé e da escória" e isso tudo tem a ver com uma velhinha mala. E eu preciso realmente pesquisar isso direito, porque tem a ver com o James, e tudo que tem a ver com esse insuportável me interessa. Não que eu esteja obcecada em procurar informações de sua vida, claro. Eu não sou TÃO maníaca assim.

(Vozes do além mandam dizer: você acabou de dizer que NÃO é maníaca? Tomou seu remédio hoje, meu bem? Se bem que os médicos disseram pra não contrariar...).

Quer saber uma coisa engraçada? Sempre que alguém fala de mortos, do mundo inferior e essas coisas, eu lembro do mundo inferior do filme em desenho do Hércules e aquele cara de pele cinza, capa preta e cabelo azul. Meio emo, mas ok. E eu sempre me imaginei morrendo e indo por aquele barquinho em direção ao julgamento final.

Seria um roteiro bem melhor do que o do Hércules. Quer dizer, quem quer saber de meninos super fortes em vez de mundos inferiores com canoas? Mesmo que ele seja o filho de Zeus e tal.

Sabia que eu AMO mitologia grega? É fascinante. Meu preferido é o Minotauro. Coitado, que sua alma descanse em paz nos belos campos ensolarados da Turquia, ou seja lá o país onde ele morreu. Ah, esqueci que se é mitologia GREGA, geralmente vem da GRÉCIA. Ou seja, é a mesma coisa que falar "sai fora" e "entra dentro". Puff, tem cada erro de linguagem que meu Deus... Minha cabeça superdotada chega a protestar.

- Dificuldade, Lils? – Uma voz rouca e marota sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me virar para trás como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- James. – Murmurei, parecendo uma retardada. – Uhm... – Mordi o lábio. Muito, muito perto. Ele está inclinado na mesa. – Por que pergunta?

- Você parece desconcentrada, e ignorou a bolinha de papel que Sirius jogou em você. – Respondeu ele, ainda naquela voz _perigosa_. – E fale mais baixo, McGonagall volta daqui a pouco.

- Volta? Mas ela saiu? – Indaguei, sentindo-me a ruiva mais patética de todo esse mundo.

- Dumbledore veio aqui. Onde estava sua cabeça, Lily? – Ele sorriu daquele jeito, maroto. Eu acho que isso paralisa, porque eu não consigo desviar o olhar, nem por um segundo. – Ela estava num lugar bonito... – ELE É PROFETA OU O QUÊ? – Ou em _alguém_ bonito?

Você certamente jogaria uma boa indireta. Você certamente flertaria com ele, já que ele estava praticamente paquerando. Porque você é normal, ou seja, é completamente diferente de mim.

Porque em vez de sorrir provocante e fazer alguma coisa boa, eu me assustei com a adivinhação dele e me desequilibrei, caindo pro lado com a cadeira e tudo. MARAVILHOSO! Vou até pra revista de fofocas: "Ruiva imbecil cai _com_ a cadeira ao ficar muito perto de James Potter". E provavelmente iam falar que meu cabelo está completamente torto.

O que é verdade, mas e daí? Além de cabelos repicados estarem na moda, minhas amigas gostaram, os marotos gostaram e James gostou. Do que mais eu preciso? De alfafas e caranguejos com apêndice?

Entrem pro nosso time de mutantes, yey! Lily, alfafa e caranguejo-com-apêndice. X-men, SUA HORA PASSOU. Muahahahá, muahahahahá, MUAHAHAHAHÁ! (Vozes do além mandam dizer: isso foi um tipo de tentativa de risada maléfica ou foi o barulho da alfafa sendo digerida em seu estômago de mutante?).

Mas enfim, voltando a minha queda. Pra você ver como eu NEM mudo de assunto; num parágrafo é revista de fofoca, no outro é concorrência para X-men. Instável? Impressão sua.

- Lily! – Gritou James, quando todo mundo começou a rir, ajudando-me a levantar e a colocar a cadeira no lugar. – Foi minha culpa?

- Não... Não... – Respondi, sem coerência, afastando os cabelos do rosto e me apoiando em James, com uma mão apertando seu ombro. – Wow, acho que essa queda foi profunda.

- Quer água ou alguma coisa assim?

Lembrem-me de matar Alice e Diana. Sabe o que os dois protótipos de jacaroas fizeram com a pobre Lily mutante? Gritaram um "OOOOH". Do tipo, "olhem o casal apaixonado". E eu fiquei vermelha, vermelha. Com a mão no ombro de James e a outra mexendo no cabelo. Em pé no meio da classe. Uau.

- Shush, ow! – Gritei de volta, tentando assassinar as duas tratantes com o olhar. – Desculpe, James. – Soltei o ombro dele e voltei para a minha carteira, ainda ignorando o coro de "ooh".

E rezando para que um buraco negro se atirasse contra mim naquela hora. PORQUE JAMES POTTER SORRIA INSISTENTEMENTE, ATÉ QUANDO VOLTOU PARA SUA CARTEIRA E BATEU NA CABEÇA DE SIRIUS COM TODA A FORÇA DO MUNDO, FAZENDO O COITADO GEMER DE DOR E RETRUCAR COM UM CHUTE.

Quem é o pateta que fica gritando, ow? Que Zé mané.

Calma que eu não acabei. McGonagall voltou à classe, séria como sempre, e nos mandou fazer vinte centímetros de pergaminho sobre tudo o que aprendemos sobre transfiguração humana neste ano letivo. Como se eu lembrasse todos os longos discursos dela.

- Tem certeza de que não foi minha culpa? – James perguntou, baixinho, apoiando seu queixo em meu pescoço.

Sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço foi quase estourar o limite. Porque além de ser James Potter, todo mundo sabe que eu morro de aflição no pescoço. Menos quando fica muito tempo encostado em algo.

- Não se preocupe, eu apenas me... Assustei... Com a pergunta. – Respondi, ainda olhando para frente, decidida a não fraquejar perante James Potter.

- Por que? Ela tem um fundo de verdade? – PQP, PARE COM ISSO. Eu acho que estou à beira do vulcão do limite da sobriedade.

Wow, essa foi profunda, falem aí!

- Seu pervertido! Achei que você tinha desistido do negócio do quinto ano... – Comentei, vendo que era a única frase coerente que corria por minhas veias cerebrais naquele segundo.

Não literalmente, claro, porque acho que nem uma mutante como eu tem veias no cérebro. Ou tem?

Pelo menos eu não sou que nem um menino da escola trouxa. O coitado era autista; além do mais, falava "célebro" em vez de "cérebro". HAHAHAHA. Eu sei que é feio rir de autistas e tudo mais, mas, por favor, não me venham dizer que trocar o R pelo L é uma coisa aceitável.

Porque se isso for aceitável... Adeus mundo normal. E olá mundo dominado pelos insanos.

- Eu sei que você fez aquilo sem pensar, _Evans_... – Ele quer apanhar. Ele DEFINITIVAMENTE quer apanhar.

Porque pessoas que NÃO querem apanhar de uma RUIVA certamente NÃO buscam isso. E provocar uma ruiva DEFINITIVAMENTE é uma BUSCA pela dor. Mesmo que eu não tenha força suficiente para bater em alguém. O que certamente me coloca no fundo do interior de dentro da cadeia evolutiva dos MUTANTES.

Pra você ver como eu sou geneticamente uma desgraça. DESGRAÇA! De cabelos vermelhos. Ótimo. Assim vai ficar mais fácil ser conhecida por acabar com o exército de pufosos do Voldemort.

- Eu não sairia com você naquele ano e nem agora, _Potter_. – Resmunguei de volta, rezando para ser convincente. – Mesmo que você esteja melhor.

O que certamente ainda vai deixar esta vergonha da cadeia evolutiva mais maluca do que já é... Se isto é possível.

**SADFSAFSA**

OH MEU DEUS. VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR. EU SEI QUE NÃO, PORQUE É ABSURDO DEMAIS, ATÉ PRA UMA MUTANTE QUE TEM COMO AJUDANTES UMA ALFAFA E UM CARANGUEJO COM APÊNDICE, QUE NEM EU.

(Vozes do além mandam dizer: é impressão ou você está gostando de gritar, minha filha?)

NÃO ENXE AS VACOVA, TESTEMUNHA DO DILÚVIO FINAL!

(Modo pérolas TOTALMENTE on. Eu devia parar de falar tantas esquisitices...).

Então. Eu estava lá de boa, indo pra aula de feitiços, quando os marotos passaram por mim. PASSARAM POR MIM! Ou seja, James também passou por mim. Ou seja, eu só faltei dar luz a sapinhos ali mesmo. Ou seja, todo mundo está achando que eu sou louca agora, matando a reunião de monitores na torre oeste.

Porque James Potter passou por mim com a camisa meio aberta, passando as duas mãos nos cabelos e dando risadas.

O que foi aquilo, por Merlin? O QUE FOI AQUILO? Eu juro que parei no meio corredor, abri a boca e fiquei só olhando pra ele, enquanto ele se dobrava de dar risada de uma coisa qualquer.

Diana tentou me ajudar, coitada. Como se uma tapada mutante que nem eu tivesse cura. Mas enfim (eu sei que eu falo muitos 'enfins', mas é preciso para dar continuidade a minha narração, já que eu mudo de assunto constantemente).

Ela começou a me sacudir, enquanto Katheryn apenas ria de minha desgraça. Alice se ocupou em arrumar meu cabelo, falando que, se era para eu babar pelo James, que pelo menos babasse BONITA.

A fraternidade é algo assustador, definitivamente.

Então, eu comecei a me abanar, porque ele parou de andar e começou a ficar vermelho de tanto rir. E ele se ajoelhou. E eu olhei dentro da camisa dele _de novo_, secando completamente aquele peitoral sarado (James é a desgraça dos modelos trouxas, mano) e babando ainda mais ao ver que os olhos dele estavam verdes, por causa da luz.

Se você, Ambrósia, está pensando que o MEU dilúvio final (?) acabou aí, engano seu. JAMES OLHOU PRA MIM!

Lê-se: James olhou pra uma ruiva babona de marotos que estava parada no meio do corredor com a boca aberta!

Oh meu Deus. Eu estou chocada demais para continuar.

**dhgdfhds**

OI!

Para bailar la bamba yo necesito una lalalala... Para bailar la bamba!

Novidade na área. Hahaha. Ah, eu não vou terminar de contar da aula de feitiços. A vida é minha, tio(a)!

Mas enfim. Quando eu resolvi sair da torre oeste e jantar (bom, eu demorei meia hora pra voltar pro salão principal, então cheguei na hora da sobremesa), cheguei já em cima da hora... Mas não tão em cima assim pra não saber que VAMOS TER UM BAILE DE DIA DAS BRUXAS!

Ai mano. Eu quase berrei de alegria, enquanto comia meu pudim cor de rosa (choram as rosaaaaaas, porque não queeero estar aquiii, sem seu perfumeeee) e olhava diretamente para James, para ver se ele chegava me xavecando pra ir ao baile com ele. O que, infelizmente, não aconteceu...

...Mas, o que, caso tu não tenhas percebido, é a OPORTUNIDADE do SÉCULO pra Lily CONQUISTAR o coração do JAMES! Dãã! Que oportunidade é mais melhor de boa (florentina florentina, florentina de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas, pra que tu me seduz?) pra dar um beijão nele e declarar minha devoção amorosa eterna!

GO GO GO, ALE ALE ALE, ARRIBA MÁS, LALALLA QUÊ, GO GO GO, ALE ALE ALE!

Preciso parar de ouvir Ricky Martin. Principalmente a música irritante que eu não quis dançar na quarta série da escola trouxa, mas que ficou gravado pra sempre em meus chips RAIDER! (???)

_Como poder recuperar tu amor? Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón? Mi mundo solo gira por ti..._

Lily cantando RBD é AA decadência. Mas, bom, tá na água, é pra se molhar.

- Um BAILE? – Gritei, quando o salão estava no maior silêncio.

Oops. Hora errada.

- Não grite, Diana! – Comentei em voz alta, dando um tapinha na Di, pra todo mundo pensar que foi ela e não EU que gritou que nem uma GRALHA enjaulada.

E funcionou. HAHA. Desculpa aí se eu sou a boa, mano.

- Sim, Srta. Evans. – Dumbledore respondeu, achando minha situação engraçada (!). – Mas, desta vez, só alunos do quinto ano para cima poderão ir, a não ser que queiram convidar alguém mais novo...

Bom, aí foi a maior embolação, porque os mais novos começaram a protestar, e a comida sumiu, e o povo começou a ir embora...

...E James VEIO EM MINHA DIREÇÃO!

Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. OH MEU DEUS.

- Te vejo depois. – Katheryn comentou, antes de puxar minhas amigas pra fora do salão principal, como se eu fosse agarrar o James ou algo assim.

Não que eu não tivesse vontade. Mas enfim.

- Lily. – James falou, meio saudoso, cruzando os braços.

Não tem como descrever a sensação que é ter James Potter, com sua altura, seu rosto de moleque e seus cabelos parecendo um moicano, na sua frente, falando seu nome como se fosse uma pérola (?). É que... Ele é tão LINDO!

- James. – Respondi, balançando a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Quer ir ao treino de Quadribol, agora? – (!!!!!!!!!!!!!). – Eu achei que você ia gostar. E, sei lá, eu posso te ensinar a voar depois dele. Acho que vai ser bom, já que o jogo é amanhã.

O QUÊ? ELE ACABA DE ME CONVIDAR PRA VER O TREINO DELE E PARA APRENDER A VOAR?

É emoção demais pra mim. Acho que vou big-banguear (lê-se: explodir) aqui mesmo.

- Sério mesmo? – Indaguei, sorrindo tão abertamente que meus dentes poderiam... AH, quer saber, eu NÃO LIGO! EU FUI CONVIDADA POR JAAAAAAAAAMES!

- Agora. – Ele estendeu o braço pra mim. E eu aceitei. E saímos andando pro campo de Quadribol. E isso foi legal.

POSSO MORRER???

Não, porque assim não posso aproveitar.

MAS... MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!


	9. Girlfriend

**N/A: **Gracias a **Mel**, **Linah**, **Thaty** e **Tahh** pelas reviews! xD

Sem muito pra falar... Tenho que fazer lição de matemática x HEUAheaWH anyway, espero que gostem do capítulo...

Beijão...

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

**Girlfriend**

Dizem que você sempre sabe o que fazer na hora H.

Dizem que você sempre sabe o que dizer quando está com quem gosta.

Dizem que as coisas acontecem no tempo certo.

MAS EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ESTOU PREPARADA PARA IR AO PRIMEIRO JOGO DE QUADRIBOL DESSE ÚLTIMO ANO, A CONVITE DO CAPITÃO E ARTILHEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA, QUE POR ACASO É O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA!!!!!

Eu acho que vou vomitar. É isso mesmo. Ou desmaiar, não sei.

E alguém me explica POR QUE essa sensação ruim de que algo vai dar errado fica me perseguindo?

* * *

Doze de outubro definitivamente é o dia mais fatídico do ano. Porque, além de ser sábado, é o dia do jogo de Quadribol. 

Contra a Corvinal.

Onde meu amor eterno vai jogar. Depois de ter me ensinado a voar na noite anterior.

Com duas vassouras, mas ok. Foi legal mesmo assim. EU VI O PEITORAL SARADO DE JAMES!

Morra de inveja, mermão.

Enfim, acabando com as embolações... Eu estou tomando meu glorioso café da manhã, ao lado de Diana e Katheryn, que estão super animadas e tal.

Só que Diana está me dando MUUITA raiva, porque tipo, o copo dela está rachado e vai quebrar a qualquer momento. Eu já apontei umas milhares de vezes (estou comendo; ocupada demais pra gastar saliva com alguém como ELA, que não sei como é minha amiga) e ela me ignora. Tudo bem, né.

- Di, seu copo.

- Oi?

- Di, seu copo.

- Hã?

- Seu copo.

- Hum?!

- A PORCARIA DO COPO, SUA ANTA! – Berrei, já irritada, quando o amado copo... ESTOUROU!

Eu disse. Eu _disse_ que ia estourar. Porque tipo, ela ainda fica fazendo PRESSÃO na porcaria do copo. Será que eu mereço ter uma anta DESSAS como amiga?

Não, realmente não.

- Por que você não avisou antes? – A infeliz perguntou, com uma cara toda ofendida.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Respondi, possessa. Respirei fundo. – VOCÊ É UMA ANTA!

Então, saí andando do salão principal, batendo os pés tão FORTE que chegou a DOER. Mesmo. De verdade.

COMO essas pessoas conseguem ser TÃO irritantes? Tipo assim, eu avisei milhões de vezes. Eu gastei minha saliva para alertar a ANTA que atende pelo nome de Diana. E o que ela fez? Esperou o copo estourar para colocar a culpa em mim.

Sem comentários.

- Burra! – Gritou Diana, que, pelo que pude sentir, estava correndo atrás de mim. – Você é uma burra! MASTIGADA!

Agora, se eu te contar QUEM entrou no corredor, você não acredita.

Porque é simplesmente trágico demais. Demais. Chega a ser até melodramático.

- Quem é burra mastigada? – James Potter perguntou, entrando no corredor, acompanhado de Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter entrou no corredor. Oh yeah.

QUE TIPO DE MACUBA LANÇARAM EM MINHA VIDA QUANDO EU NASCI? QUE ÓÓÓÓÓÓDIO!

- A Lily. – Diana respondeu, com a maior cara de ódio. – Seu amorzinho.

Huum, SÉRIO? É o que eu mais quero na VIDA! Mas, infelizmente, meu amor por James não é nada correspondido. Até porque eu não quis sair com ele há dois anos atrás, sabe como é.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele indagou, com seus olhos lindos e seu uniforme de Quadribol super sexy.

Desculpem, eu não consigo ficar sem olhar. E nem VOCÊ conseguiria. A não ser que fosse homossexual, claro.

- Nada, James, nada. Bom jogo. – Diana deu um sorrisinho e saiu andando para o outro lado do corredor, enquanto eu senti a que ficava mais vermelha a cada nanossegundo da minha infeliz vida que passava. Com apenas um pensamento na cabeça: EU FIQUEI COM O PAPEL DE BURRA MASTIGADA! _MASTIGADA_!

Definitivamente, minha vida está acabada.

- Preparada para ver o jogo, Lils? – James questionou, com sua voz mais provocante, chegando beeem perto de mim.

Eu juro que vou BATER nele. Eu simplesmente NÃO mereço ser torturada desse jeito, ainda mais quando minha vida amaldiçoada se resume a avisar que copos vão quebrar e ficar como burra MASTIGADA na frente da pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

Profundo, não?

- Como nunca. – Respondi, com minha melhor voz SUPERIOR, tentando não demonstrar que, por dentro, eu parecia uma gelatina pendurada em vara verde.

- Quantos gols você quer que eu faça pra você? – Ú-lá-lá! ELE AGORA ESTÁ ME ABRAÇANDO DE LEVE, COM AQUELES BRAÇOS SUPER FORTES E MALHADOS EM VOLTA DA MINHA CINTURA!

- Eu? – Respondi, resistindo a tentação de morder a orelha dele (vou deixar isso para quando... Não sei. Quando eu tiver certeza que não vou levar O fora). – Apenas um. Mas tem que ser O gol, James. Algo nunca visto na história de Hogwarts. O mais fantástico. – Então, desfiz o abraço, para o bem de meu autocontrole.

Que deve estar em frangalhos, pedaços rasgados e queimados. E pisoteados.

Só que James chegou bem perto de mim e mordiscou minha orelha. MORDISCOU MINHA ORELHA. Com aquela boca sexy e com aquela carinha séria, que tem um efeito colateral ENORME.

- Até a festa de comemoração. – Ele deu uma piscadela, e saiu andando. Pude jurar que Peter deu risada.

E foi bem aí que eu percebi que eu estou nas mãos de James Potter. E o pior é que eu GOSTO disso. E ele sabe.

Ai, meu Merlin. O QUE EU FIZ, AFINAL?

Minha vida acabou, total e definitivamente. Adeus.

* * *

- OLHA O CHEETOS! – Berrei, quando ele começou a mergulhar de um jeito muuito fofo. 

- Lily, o narrador está _narrando_, sabe. Já que você não quis quando abriram o cargo, FIQUE QUIETA.

- Vai um Cheetos aê? – Indaguei, ainda sem tirar os olhos do Cheetos.

AAAAAH, sim, o jogo acabou de começar. E eu NÃO vou olhar pro tal do Potter. Hoje eu vou falar do amor da minha vida: o Cheetos.

Bom, antes que você pense que é um salgadinho jogando Quadribol... Cheetos é o apelido de Benjamin Archer, um Grifinório meega fofo do sexto ano, que é apanhador. Ele é MUITO fofo mesmo! E eu o chamo de cheetos porque ele anda meio torto, e, como é AMARELO, com cabelos LOIROS, parece mesmo um salgadinho.

ELE É GAMADÃO EM MIM, HÁ HÁ! Só não peguei esse cheetos pra mim porque, bom, eu não gosto MESMO dele, e, além do mais, ele é mais novo.

Só que ele fica mandando piscadelas pra mim enquanto procura o pomo! AIN!

- Você ama o Cheetos. – Katheryn continuou, incrédula.

- Eu não amo o Cheetos! – Respondi, já de pé na arquibancada. – Mas ele é TÃO fofo!

- Sou mais o fandangos. – Ela teimou, cruzando os braços.

- E PARECE QUE A GRIFINÓRIA VAI ARRASAR! – A narradora, que por acaso é a irmã do Cheetos, chamada Blowy Archer, começou, toda animada. – O JOGO MAL COMEÇOU E OS LEÕES JÁ FIZERAM DOIS GOLS!

Então, a verdade me atingiu como um soco no estômago: os dois gols eram do James. OS DOIS! E EU NÃO OLHEI!

Oh, meu Merlin.

Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Afogar-me num copo de cheetos e nunca mais ver a cara de um Fandangos da vida.

Porque esse "fandangos" que a Kath está falando deve ser o James, sabe como é. Já que eu sou praticamente uma encalhada (POR OPÇÃO!) e não tenho mais pretendentes, só pode ser o Jay.

Mas eu sou mais o cheetos.

Aaaah, okay, eu não sei a QUEM estou tentando enganar. O Cheetos pode ser GRACIOSO e tudo mais, mas o James É melhor, mais lindo, mais gato, mais charmoso e mais TUDO, porque ele é simplesmente a PERFEIÇÃO presa num corpo humano!

- Vamos prestar atenção no jogo, vai. – Exclamei, sentando-me, finalmente.

James parecia um borrão! Ele ficava voando pra lá e pra cá, passando a goles, seguindo algumas pessoas... E depois ele se distancia de todo mundo e faz um gol, ou perde a goles... Mas sempre com esse sorrisinho irritante no rosto!

- A Corvinal não está com nada! Onde estão os artilheiros? E esse goleiro que fica frangando por aí como um frango maluco possuído? – Wow. Archer tem senso de humor.

Mas McGonagall não.

- ARCHER, NARRE DIREITO! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NUMA FESTA! – Ela começou a berrar, parecendo cômica com seu chapéu da Grifinória.

Eu JURO que Dumbledore riu da cara dela. Mas, bom, isso não interessa.

- VAI JAY! – Berrei, quando ele passou perto de mim, com AQUELE sorriso.

Mudei de idéia. EU QUERO MERGULHAR NUMA PISCINA DE FANDANGOS, FEITA PELO CHEETOS!

É impressão ou alguém está falando MUITO de salgadinhos?

- TRINTA A ZERO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – Archer gritou, deixando TODO MUNDO surdo no campo. – Parece que Potter está num dia ótimo, não?

Os sonserinos começaram a vaiar quando James fez A cara de convencido, ainda JOGANDO OS CABELOS PARA TRÁS, como se fosse o rei do mundo ou algo assim.

Mas ele É. E eu AMO quando ele faz essas coisas!

(Não é minha culpa se as pessoas apaixonadas ficam BOBAS, okay?).

- CATA, CHEETOS, CAAAAAAAATA! – Ih, essa menina está perturbada... Ainda torcendo pra Grifinória! Tipo assim, tudo bem, ela É da nossa casa, mas é uma narradora. E não poderia ficar demonstrando seu favoritismo.

Na verdade, poderia sim, porque nós PODEMOS. Nós TEMOS o poder, saca?

- CATA O POMO, CHEETOS! – Ela continuou gritando, até McGonagall interferir.

Tirando o microfone da mão da menina e começando a gritar umas coisas realmente pesadas, se você me entende. Ai.

- PEGUE A GOLES! – Berrei, para um artilheiro grifinório, que tinha acabado de perder a goles.

James se virou para mim. E piscou. E foi atrás da goles.

HÁ!

Então, ele começou a voar atrás do Corvinal, que ficava ziguezagueando, tentando despistá-lo. Mas era JAMES POTTER, meu bem. O James que roubou a goles rapidinho e, de onde estava, perto dos aros da Grifinória, jogou a goles.

Jogou a goles, do outro lado do campo.

Jogou a goles, a uns cinqüenta metros de distância.

Jogou a goles. E acertou.

- GOLAAAÇO! – Archer continuou, depois de recuperar seu microfone. – A Corvinal até tenta reagir, mas não consegue! E agora Archer e Finnigan lutam para pegar o pomo, que parece estar dificultando o final do jogo!

E estava mesmo. Parecia possuído, sei lá, de tantas voltas que dava.

Mas Cheetos apontou pra mim, e, sorrindo, pegou o pomo.

_Pegou o pomo._

Pra mim. Ele pegou o pomo _pra mim_.

Posso morrer?

- E ARCHER PEGA O POMO! VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA POR CENTO E OITENTA A ZEERO! – GANHAMOS! NÓS GANHAMOS!

NÓS GANHAMOS O PRIMEIRO JOGO DA TEMPORADA!

E A PRIMEIRA CAPTURA DO POMO FOI DEDICADA A MIM!

- _Go go Gryffindor, go go gryffindor!_ - Começamos a cantar, enquanto o time se abraçava lá no alto e os perdedores saiam do campo, cabisbaixos.

Fiquei com pena deles...

...TÁ BRINCANDO? NÃO TEM COISA MELHOR DO QUE GANHAR NO QUADRIBOL, VELHO!

- Vamos descer! – Diana berrou, esquecendo que estava brava comigo e puxando minha camisa, de modo que eu não consegui ficar parada.

E eu puxei Katheryn. Sabe como é, uma por todas, todas por uma.

_Aonde a vaaaca vai, o boi vai atrás! Aonde a vaaaaca vai, o boi vai atrás!_

- Eu vou tropeçar, Diana! – Comecei a protestar, já que minha amiga parecia uma vaca amalucada.

- Vaso ruim não quebra! – Peter, por quem passamos rapidamente, berrou, intrometido como só.

Eu mereço?

Enfim. Chegamos ao chão e estava a maior algazarra! Todo mundo abraçando todo mundo, pulando, dançando, cantando... Até que eu achei o James, que...

ESTAVA ABRAÇADO NUMA GAROTA!

- Parabéns! – Exclamei, sem graça, quando Diana me empurrou na frente dele. – E obrigada pelo gol. Foi realmente impressionante.

- Valeu, Lils. – Ele respondeu, com aquela voz super LINDA e única, de moleque homem.

TORTUURA, TORTURA TORTURA!

- Então... Até a festa. – Murmurei, sentindo que ia começar a chorar.

PORQUE ELE TINHA UMA NAMORADA! UMA _GIRLFRIEND_!

* * *

_(**N/A:** o que está em itálico é apenas alucinação ou imaginação da Lily, okay? x) )_

Festa de comemoração, yeah. Todo mundo se divertindo. James grudado naquela guria. Sirius paquerando a Diana. Katheryn... Não sei. Remus e Peter idem.

Eu? EU? Jogada ao lado da mesa das bebidas, bebendo tudo.

Tudo MESMO.

E é por isso que eu estou meio grogue.

- Lily, você bebeu demais? – James indagou, de repente perto de mim, _com um microfone na mão_.

- Não. – Grunhi, sentindo a cabeça pesada. – Cadê a sua namorada?

- _Ela está ali, me esperando._ - VAAACA! – Mas você não pode ficar aqui. Vá _cantar_.

- Cantar o que, James? – Indaguei, começando a dar risadas tolas. (O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO, POR MERLIN?). – Eu não agüento mais correr atrás de você, sabe como é.

Pelo canto dos olhos, vi que ele parecia aflito e começava a abominar o pessoal que passava por mim e gritava "TRÊBADA!" com uma voz bem maldosa.

_Quem está BÊBADA aqui?_

- Lily, vá dormir... Daqui a pouco você começa a cantar... – Aaah, que vontade de beijar aqueles lábios macios... - _Por favor_.

(E até hoje eu não sei se foi apenas o efeito da bebida. Porque, tipo assim, dizem que os bêbados não mentem; simplesmente dizem a verdade que não conseguem dizer quando sóbrios).

- ATENÇÃO! – Berrei, sacudindo a varinha e fazendo as luzes do salão ficarem todas em minha direção. Até conjurei um microfone e alguns instrumentos trouxas. – Essa música aqui é pra James Potter, e pra vaca que é namorada dele!

Então, simplesmente fiz um feitiço pra afinar minha voz temporariamente, subi na mesa, joguei tudo que estava lá no chão e comecei a cantar.

Definitivamente, eu estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

- _**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! **__**Hey hey, You you, I could be your girlfriend** (Hey, hey, você, você, eu não gosto da sua namorada! Sem chance, sem chance, acho que você precisa de uma nova! Hey, hey, você você, eu poderia ser sua namorada)…_ - Comecei, enquanto os instrumentos me acompanhavam, por magia.

(Eu juro que NUNCA mais bebo. NUNCA).

James me olhava como se eu fosse louca ou algo assim, enquanto eu cantava a plenos pulmões, arrancando risadas, vaias e aprovações de todos.

Mas quer saber? EU RULEIO (variação de 'Rulz'), MANO!

- _**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me! No way no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend** (Hey, hey, você, você, eu sei que você gosta de mim! __Sem chance, sem chance, não, isso não é um segredo! Hey, hey, você, você, eu quero ser sua namorada!)_... – Continuei, começando a pular e a gritar, completamente maluca.

Acho que vi Diana começar a chorar, mas não tenho certeza.

- _**You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious! I think about you all the time, You're so addictive! Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?** __(Você está tão bem, Eu quero que você seja meu, Você é tão gostoso! Eu penso em você o tempo todo, você é tão viciante... Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir bem?)_ - Na parte do "delicious", eu fiz uma carinha "sexy", colocando a mão nos lábios.

(Lamentável, não?).

- ELA BEBEU! – James gritou, praticamente desesperado. Mas eu VI que ele estava gostando, de um jeito completamente maroto.

_Acho que vou fazer strip-tease!_

- _**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious! And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess… I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!** __(Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que eu sou querida, e como, yeah! Eu sou uma princesa filha da p, eu posso dizer, você gosta de mim também, e você sabe, eu estou certa!)_ - Comecei a tirar os sapatos, e os joguei para frente, provavelmente acertando alguém.

MAS EU ESTOU ARRASANDO!

- _**She's like so whatever! **(Ela é tão comum!)_ - Apontei para a vaca, nessa parte. HÁ! - _**You can do so much better… I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about! **__(Você pode fazer muito melhor... Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora, e isso é o que todos estão falando!)_ - Essa parte é verdade, não é?

TODO o castelo SABE que eu e o James somos feitos um para o outro.

Bom, talvez JAMES não saiba disso, mas agora ele SABE.

Em forma de MÚSICA.

- _**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! **__**Hey hey, You you, I could be your girlfriend** (Hey, hey, você, você, eu não gosto da sua namorada! Sem chance, sem chance, acho que você precisa de uma nova! Hey, hey, você você, eu poderia ser sua namorada)…_ - GO LILY! - _**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me! No way no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend** (Hey, hey, você, você, eu sei que você gosta de mim! __Sem chance, sem chance, não, isso não é um segredo! Hey, hey, você, você, eu quero ser sua namorada!)_... – Cara, eu juro que comecei a ficar confiante MESMO.

Tudo bem se McGonagall aparecesse ali naquela hora. Tudo bem mesmo, saca? Eu estava passando minha mensagem para o James de um jeito totalmente legal e descolado, e estava mostrando a todos a minha CORAGEM.

Mesmo que impulsionada pela bebida.

- _**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me! And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again! **__(Eu posso ver a maneira, eu vejo a maneira como que você olha pra mim! E sempre que você olha pro nada, eu sei que está pensando em mim, eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo, de novo e de novo!)_ - A menina ao lado de James _começou a rir. Ela não se toca, não?_ - _**So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear! That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear… I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again, and again and again and again, 'cause… **__(Então venha até aqui e me diga o que eu quero ouvir: melhor, sim, é fazer sua namorada desaparecer. Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais, e de novo e de novo e de novo! Porque...)_

EU QUERO SER SUA NAMORADAAAAA! OH YEAAAAAAAAAH!

Ai, que coisa de bêbado.

(Sacou o trocadilho? HAHA).

- _**She's like so whatever! **(Ela é tão comum!)_ - Novamente, apontei para a vaca. Muuu. - _**You can do so much better… I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about! **__(Você pode fazer muito melhor... Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora, e isso é o que todos estão falando!)_ - James começou a sacudir a cabeça, tentando esconder o _riso_. ELE ESTÁ GOSTANDO!

Aí, cantei o refrão, e pás, que eu não vou repetir porque vai ficar chato demais. Mas enfim.

Nessa parte, a melhor da MÚSICA, vi que o pessoal começou a bater palmas, e parei os instrumentos, de modo que ficou só a minha voz, acompanhada pelas palmas.

LILY PARA PRESIDENTE!

Só que foi bem AÍ que eu comecei a fazer A dancinha. Tipo, rebolar e jogar os braços pra cima, bem do jeito... Da BRITNEY SPEARS! (Ecow!).

- _**Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger! Cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when it's gonna sink in? **__(Oh! Em um segundo você vai estar enrolado em volta do meu dedo, porque eu posso, porque eu posso fazer melhor! Não há outros, então porque você está indo pra fossa?)_ - E gritei essa frase: - _**SHE'S SO STUPID! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? **(Ela é tão estúpida... Que diabos você está pensando?)_ - GO GO LILY! ARRASA COM A CARA DESSA FDP QUE ROUBOU SEU LUGAR!

Será que o Cheetos viu isso?

- _**Oh! In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger! Cause I can, cause I can do it better! There's no other, so when it's gonna sink in? SHE'S SO STUPID! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? **(Oh! __Em um segundo você vai estar enrolado em volta do meu dedo, porque eu posso, porque eu posso fazer melhor! Não há outros, então porque você está indo pra fossa? Ela é tão estúpida... Que diabos você está pensando?)_ - E continuamos só nas palmas, eu brincando de jogar o quadril pra cima e pra baixo, do lado esquerdo.

Meu cabelo devia estar uma beleza, agora que eu parei pra pensar.

- **_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend… No way, no way! Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me, no way no way, you know it's not a secret! Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend! _****_No way, no way!_**

_(**N/A:** essa parte vai ficar sem a tradução, sim? Porque atrapalha e tipo, não fala nada diferente do refrão XD)_.

- LILY, LILY, LILY! – Começou um coro, enquanto todo mundo DANÇAVA e BATIA PALMAS.

OH MY GOOOOOD!

- **_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend! No way, no way!_** - Desci da mesa, e andei em direção a James. Nem pensei no que estava fazendo. Só sabia que eu TINHA que dar um beijo nele... E que se ferrasse a namorada estúpida dele!

- **_Hey you... No way... Hey you... No way no way…_** - E o pessoal fazia tipo segunda voz, começando a gritar MESMO. - **_HEY HEY!_**

Terminei a música, joguei o microfone longe, dei um passo pra frente, joguei meus braços em volta da cintura dele e o puxei para mim, com toda a força.

E foi bem AÍ que eu o beijei.

Eu o beijei.

_EU O BEIJEI!_

Eu o BEIJEI.

Língua com língua.

Morri.


	10. Presa Em Você

**N/A: **correeendo. Muito obrigada a **Mel, Nunuh, Nana, Naty **(é uma honra te ver aqui, ídola!) e** Jaque**. Amei as reviews : D e desculpem pela demora, ok? Não vai acontecer de novo, eu JURO.

Capítulo que vem eu explico tudo, ok?

Beijos!

* * *

_Meu testamento parte I, por Lily Evans._

_Para Diana, deixo meus ursinhos de pelúcia. Para Katheryn, minhas roupas. Para Alice, minha maquiagem. Para Laura, meus pergaminhos decorados. Para Sirius, minhas fotos. Para Remus, meu diário do quinto ano. Para Peter, meu estoque secreto de chocolate. Para meu primo Adam, meu diário do ano passado. Para tio Robert, minha máquina fotográfica. Para mamãe e papai, todos os pertences que passamos juntos. Para Petunia, a pior macumba-maldição que existe na face da Terra._

Porque eu estou OFICIALMENTE morta.

Amém.

* * *

_Capítulo 9_**  
Presa Em Você**

* * *

E, tudo bem, a coisa foi SURREAL. Ninguém esperava. Muito menos EU.

Quero dizer, não foi exatamente minha culpa, de certo ponto de vista. Er, bom, se você considerar o fato de que EU bebi, foi sim, mas a culpa não é minha se eu bebi DEMAIS. A bebida me fez beber e eu bebi até cansar de beber e ficar bêbada (?).

Whatever. Isso não é o que importa agora.

Aí eu simplesmente fiquei lá dando o MELHOR beijo da minha vida, explorando cada cantinho da boca de James e aproveitando para passar a mão por suas costas.

Quero dizer, tá no inferno, abraça o Diabo!

(BUT IT'S BETTER IF YOU DO!).

Mas, quando de repente (de repente? Tá brincando, fia?) o ar faltou em nossos pulmões, eu o soltei, e ele começou a rir. RIR! Quase em gargalhadas daquelas cômicas! NA MINHA CARA! Com a mão na testa!

Não preciso falar que eu me afastei, toda cambaleante, e coloquei a mão na boca, sentindo que a insensibilidade dele perfurara meu coração. Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, o pessoal no salão prendeu a respiração e eu... Desmaiei.

Só que está na CARA que era minha encenação, né. Hihi. Desculpa se eu sou esperta.

Enfim. Todo mundo começou a falar de repente e James parou de rir. Talvez porque Diana avançou até ele e meteu O tapão no meio de sua cara. Mesmo assim, valeu a pena, porque ele me pegou no colo, murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e SAIU DO SALÃO COMUNAL.

Não é que as coisas estavam saindo melhor do que eu esperara?

Anyway, continuei toda mole, não sei COMO com a consciência (ou subconsciência?) ligada. E nem preciso falar que estava atuando MUITO bem.

Li-lycious def. Li-lycious def. Li-lycious def.

ADEUS, srta. Fergusson. É SEU FIM, "FERGALICIOUS".

- Por que você fez isso? – Ele murmurou, parecendo impaciente. – Você estragou tudo, _tudo_ que eu tinha planejado, Lily...

Até tentei abrir um olho DISCRETAMENTE para espiar a expressão dele, mas não deu.

EU ESTAVA CHOCADA!

(Se este choque tivesse cabelo, ele usaria neutrox!).

(E pro caso de uma certa Espinosa (QUEM? CUMA? HÃ?) não saber, Neutrox é o MELHOR shampoo e condicionador trouxa. Eu amo aquele rosa com tampa azul, sabe).

- Agora você vai pensar que eu sou um canalha... Aí vai me dar um gelo e me esnobar até eu me declarar... – Ele é TÃO fofo resmungando com o suposto nada! TÃO... – Como se ninguém soubesse.

Chegamos no salão dos monitores, porque eu o ouvi praticamente berrando a senha. Ele chutou a porta, e depois a chutou de novo, para fechar, e me colocou no sofá.

Pelo que eu agradeci, se você quer saber, porque eu estava QUEBRADA.

- Que ótimo... – Ele se ajoelhou perto de mim, e encostou o queixo no sofá, puxando as mangas da camisa. – Eu só quero que você saiba, se estiver acordada, ou se lembrar disso depois, que eu não sou o que você está pensando agora. Um canalha, pro caso de você estar pensando o que eu acho que você não está pensando, mas deveria pensar. – Puxa, ele é ESPERTO! Ele quase leu meus PENSAMENTOS!!! – Então, fique bem. E eu _adorei_ quando você cantou aquela música pra mim. Foi...

Pude sentir que ele abriu um sorriso bem maroto. SENTIR.

- _Demais_... – James sussurrou, de um jeito meio canalha, levantando-se rapidamente e batendo a porta, como sempre.

GOSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSO!

Heh.

Maniazinha de bater a porta, huh? Se essa porta ainda fosse uma árvore (ELA USARIA NEUTROX!), você não faria isso com ela, né. Preconceituoso.

Mas que preconceituoso GATO, fala sério.

Whatever.

Está na hora da reflexão. Sobre o que eu vou fazer agora, sabe?

Tipo, eu acabei de beijar o cara que eu sempre quis. Só que eu fiz isso BÊBADA e ainda cantei no salão comunal, na frente de todo mundo. Isso deveria ser uma vergonha pra mim, já que o que eu realmente queria era uma cena romântica, do tipo quando o Jack tem que dar tchau pra Rose em Titanic ou quando o Danny diz que mudou pela Sandy em Grease.

Por que minha vida não é um FILME, fala sério? Tenho até algumas sugestões de títulos!

**a)** Lily Deu Defeito – a história de uma ruiva.  
**b)** Lhama Costeira Do Sul Da Ásia – o começo.  
**c)** Ela Era Ruiva

Eu poderia ser roteirista de cinema. Ia falir o Tim Burton e o Alfonso Cuarón de boa, sem mover um fio de meus cabelos ruivos, que neste momento devem estar parecendo o ninho do pássaro mais próximo, que provavelmente é um mal-encarado que TAMBÉM tem preconceito contra as árvores.

De certa forma, isso me lembrou que ninho lembra o cabelo de James, e James parece odiar árvores, que são os lares dos pássaros, que têm ninhos.

HÁ! TIRA ESSA DE LETRA, VAN GOGH!

Mas isso não vem ao caso, eu acho. O que vem ao caso é que eu estou com MUITA preguiça de sair dessa cama, agora que eu já contei todos os fatos a vocês.

Ah, esqueci, hoje é o dia seguinte. Eu só contei o que aconteceu ontem. E, depois daquilo, eu só levantei depois de MUITO tempo, tomei um banho, caí na cama e aqui estou desde então, fato que já tem umas catorze horas.

CATORZE. Vida movimentada, huh?

Sem contar que hoje é um domingo, eu acho. Sabe como é, não estou muito pra brincadeiras, mano brow joy. Heh.

AI, to na fossa, não tem jeito. Meligadepois, vai.

* * *

- _I HEARD YOU DRIVING IN MY CAR… THEN IN A FROZEN BAR, I CLAIMED I DIDN'T CARE FOR YOU… BUT YOUR VERSE GOT TRAPPED INSIDE MY HEAD, OVER AND OVER AGAIN, YOU PLAYED YOURSELF TO DEATH IN ME!_ - Comecei a berrar, com todas as forças, em minha exata décima nona hora na cama.

E eu espero MESMO que James Potter entenda a mensagem dessa canção.

(BUT IT'S BETTER IF YOU DO!).

- _I THOUGHT I'D DROP YOU EASILY, BUT THAT WAS NOT TO BE. YOU BURROWED LIKE A SUMMER TIC! SO YOU INVADE MY SLEEP AND CONFUSE MY DREAMS… TURN MY NIGHTS TO SLEEPLESS ITCH…_ - Hum, ok, minha voz é a mais desafinada EVER. Ninguém consegue cantar pior que eu, uma espantalha da sétima serra que sente falta de ar ao cantar.

QUER ANDAR DE CARRO VELHO, AMOR? QUE VENHA! POIS EU SEI QUE ANDAR A PÉ, AMOR, É LENHA! Alala ô, ôwô ôwô! Alala ô, ôwô ôwô! Mas que calor ôwô ôwô! Alala ô, ôwô ôwô!

- Pare de cantar! – Berrou a voz conhecida de Sirius Black em minha porta, já que ele provavelmente estava ajudando James, seu mentor do mal, a bolar a próxima travessura para o Ranhoso.

Porque é sério. QUASE TODO SANTO DIA eu tenho que aturar o "PADDO" e o "PRONGO" criando planos maquiavélicos de dominação do mundo, ou simplesmente algumas coisas que ficariam engraçadas no meio de um dia de aula.

Fala sério. Eu não mereço dois mongos como esses, principalmente quando um é O Aprendiz e um é MENTOR DO MAL.

MENTOR DO MAL, pelos céus. Século XX, hellô-wô!

Heh.

- _**STUCK ON YOU**__** 'TILL THE END OF TIME! I'M TOO TIRED TO FIGHT YOUR RHYME! STUCK ON YOU 'TILL THE END OF TIME… YOU'VE GOT ME PARALYZED!**_ - Cantei com mais força, sentindo minha visão ficar cada vez mais turva.

Eu queria MUITO desmaiar. Eu NUNCA desmaiei, sério mesmo. Talvez porque eu seja uma espantalha da sétima serra. (E, se você parar para pensar... QUANDO VOCÊ VIU UM ESPANTALHO DESMAIAR??).

Hah.

- Pára! – Sirius exclamou, esmurrando a porta. – Volte a dormir, Lily!

- _**HOLDING ON THE TELEPHONE…**_

- Vou chamar o James! – Ameaçou ele, chutando a porta.

- _**I HEAR YOUR MIDRAGE MOAN…**_

Mas aí eu não vi mais nada. Porque eu d e s m a i e i.

* * *

É oficial: eu odeio desmaiar. Simplesmente porque isso fez Sirius arrombar a porta do meu quarto de monitora e me encontrar desmaiada, para depois me levar à ala hospitalar e reclamar que eu estava lá quase o dia todo, sem sair para comer nem nada.

Fofoca da foooooca, heh.

- Mas srta. Evans...

- _SomeWHEEEEEEEre OOOOOOOOver the rAAAAAinbOOOw..._ - Sim, as letras maiúsculas são as partes em que eu desafino.

Até tu, Brutus?

* * *

_James Potter,_

_Tudo o que eu quero dizer é – por que? Por que você tem que ser tão perfeito e me prender tanto como faz? Por que você tem que ser a razão da minha bebedeira no último sábado? POR QUE eu não consigo parar de pensar em você por um minuto?_

_Minha loucura, essa de falar besteiras para todo canto, começou nas férias. E sabe por que? Porque eu notei que comecei a pensar em você todos os dias, falando de você, pensando em você, até ao ver um... Um velhinho sendo atropelado! Você pegou minha razão, mesmo que eu tenha descoberto isso só em setembro, e deixou em frangalhos... Porque eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer._

_Não sei se digo a você, e nem ao menos ser se vou entregar essa carta. Vai que você surta de vez e me dá um fora. Você sabe que vai doer muito em mim se fizer isso, não sabe? Porque isso é verdade: eu nunca senti isso que estou sentindo por você. Só agora. Justamente agora._

_Por quê?_

_Por QUÊ?_

_POR QUÊ???_

_Com votos de que nunca receba essa carta,__  
__Lily Evans._

* * *

Eu estou ficando cansada. É sério. Minha vida está um perfeito saco, sem brincadeira. Não agüento mais ir as aulas, me acabar nas lições, conversar com as meninas e ficar pensando em James.

Não dá mais! Acho que se continuar assim, vou dar um belo nó em meus cabelos, em minha cabeça e em... Sei lá. Em mim.

Eu estou cansada. Hoje já é quarta-feira, dia quinze, e eu não sei mais o que fazer. Passo o dia todo fazendo lição e depois venho aqui, na escadaria do corredor do segundo andar, e fico pensando, pensando em tudo que está acontecendo. Pensando no que aconteceu em toda a minha vida, e, _BUM_, surpresa, pensando em como eu penso em James.

Será que eu estou maluca e que isso é uma paixão repentina? Espero mesmo que seja, por favor. Eu não quero amar. Não consigo. Só me... Machuca...

Pode parecer meio nostálgico e falso, já que geralmente eu faço isso e um dia depois estou falando dos espantalhos da sétima serra. Mas dessa vez não é. Há três dias eu só sinto vontade de pensar e ficar parada, chorando baixinho para ninguém ver. _Três dias_.

Quem iria imaginar que EU ia PASSAR por isso? Eu sempre fui tão desencanada em relação a meninos! Mas depois de TANTO falar de como eles são idiotas, aqui estou eu, completamente deprimida por causa de um em especial... Que SACO... Minha vida não sai mais disso! Simplesmente NÃO SAI! E não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra sair da rotina!

A não ser...

- Um, dois... – Respirei fundo, puxando o ar. – Três.

Então saltei das escadas e comecei a correr desesperada para fora do castelo, tentando ignorar o fato de que Filch estava tentando ver quem era o aluno, já no primeiro andar.

O que é a vida sem um pouco de... Emoção?

- VENHA CÁ, ALUNO DEPRAVADO! MOSTRE SUA CARA! – Berrava ele, tentando correr atrás de mim com aquela gata ridícula em seus calcanhares.

Escondi um riso de alegria. Havia MUITO tempo que eu não me sentia assim, livre, leve e solta...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR! – Não vou? Não vou? NÃO VOU?

Vou sim. Já estou chegando perto do salão principal, amigo. E se a porta estiver aberta, eu pico-a-minha-mula de um jeito tão rápido que você não vai nem conseguir gritar "QUE DIABOS...".

Talvez eu tenha sido possuída pela depressão DA depressão, mas whatever.

Então cheguei lá, agradecendo por estar tudo vazio. Corri até o portão, que parecia estar completamente aberto, já que uma faixa azul bem grossa iluminava apenas uma parte do salão, apesar das luzes das velas...

Oh, não. ESTÁ TRANCADO!

* * *

_Meu testamento parte II, por Lily Evans._

_Para James Potter, eu deixo a carta sobre a mesa do salão dos monitores, os livros de poemas de amor que eu lia, que estão sob a cama do dormitório da Grifinória, aquele casaco que ele achou fofo, todo o meu cabelo (podem arrancar. Eu vou estar morta mesmo. Nem ligo. Mas, se doer, eu JURO que volto pra assombrar vocês à noite, no melhor estilo Paga-Peitinho (??)) ruivo, os óculos que eu usei dos 12 aos 13 anos, que estão em posse de minha mãe, o quadro estranho que tem no meu quarto de monitora, seu violão, que eu sempre pego de vez em quando para admirar, meus lápis de madeira, que uma vez ele quis, todo o meu amor e a seguinte mensagem:_

_**James, meu querido.**_

_**Saiba que eu morri ao fazer uma travessura fora do horário permitido. Filch me viu. Então, espero que pelo menos uma vez em sua vida (e em minha morte), você preste atenção no fato de que ofereceu a alguém a mão da marotice, e que ela foi muito útil.**_

_**Ah, tá brincando? MORRA também! Se EU morri, VOCÊ tem que morrer também. Não quero saber.**_

_**Hehehe.**_

_**Eu estava brincando.**_

_**Bom, na verdade, não estava não.**_

_**Grata,**__**  
**__**Lily.**_

_PS: Uma vez eu peguei cinco libras da carteira do meu pai. Então pode pegá-las de volta com o cara da cabana de doces da esquina, papai._

Porque AGORA eu estou oficialmente ENTERRADA.

Amém.


	11. E O Vento Levou

**N/A: **eu nem sei o que dizer, mesmo. Acho que só desculpas, né? .-. DESCULPA MESMO, GENTE! Mas eu juro, eu juro que não foi minha culpa. Eu tentei postar aqui TODOS OS DIAS, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Por um milagre, consegui hoje. E, tudo bem, a fic está mega atrasada; na floreios e borrões já TERMINOU (hoje, mas ok ISUAHDSUIAH), e aqui ainda tá no 10 (a fic tem 13 caps). Enfim, obrigada as reviews, MESMO. E espero que ainda reviewzem depois da demora secular i.i

Amo vocês. E prometo que nunca mais demoro! Agora vou atualizar outras fics HUAIUAAH beijo!

* * *

_Capítulo 10_**  
...E O Vento Levou.**

- _Detención! No hay cosa mas belita! __NO HAY!_ - Comecei a cantar, enquanto esfregava o chão do primeiro andar que está super encardido.

Detenção, YEAH. Filch me pegou e me fez limpar todo o corredor velho e sujo do primeiro andar, no meio da madrugada. No meio do intervalo entre quarta-feira e quinta-feira, dias 13 e 14, supostamente.

É oficial: minha vida é um desastre, LALALA.

- Lalala... LALALA... – Comecei a exclamar, baixinho, saltitando com meu amigo esfregão, fingindo que era uma patinadora. – Lalala...

Tá bom, vai, "lalala" é uma coisa ridícula, então chega.

Algo me fez pensar que minha vida também é ridícula. Então coisas ridículas combinam com ela. Eu combino com ela. Eu sou ridícula.

Acho que vou me confessar para o esfregão.

* * *

Eu nunca fiquei a noite toda esfregando o chão. Sabe, são quatro da matina. Não consigo mais sentir meus músculos do braço.

Nem os da perna, para falar a verdade.

Mas de que me importa? Quanto mais eu sentir dor, menos eu penso no... Você-sabe-de-quem-eu-estou-falando.

Não sabe?

- _Whooa... I never meant to brag... But I got him where I want him now…_ - Cantei, baixinho, enquanto chegava a mero um metro do fim do corredor.

AMÉM!

Sabe, essa música me faz pensar. "Eu o tenho onde o quero agora". Há. Boa. Quem me dera. Eu nunca conseguiria colocar um menino no lugar que quero. Muito menos James.

A não ser que eu vire uma dominadora oficial de meninos, mas isso está fora de cogitação TOTAL.

Ai, meus músculos.

Eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono. Mas, sabe como é, hoje é quinta-feira, e já são quase cinco horas, praticamente. Não posso mais faltar. Estou começando a faltar demais, e daqui a pouco eu não vou conseguir me formar. Bom, é uma hipótese quase impossível, mas, ainda assim, uma hipótese.

Mas que eu nunca me senti desanimada assim... Não tem como negar.

Sabe quando você olha seu reflexo no espelho, vê o que você tem sido e diz "o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Então. Foi isso que aconteceu. Eu me olhei no espelho velho que tinha lá e pensei "puxa, eu estou deplorável".

Mas e quando você pensa "eu não tenho a mínima força pra mudar"?

Eu não tenho. Eu não estou com a MÍNIMA vontade de protestar, de falar merda, de conquistar James ou o que seja.

Eu só quero sair daqui e passar de ano. Pronto. Acabou.

Acho.

* * *

Eu odeio aula de poções. Eu odeio copiar os resumos que Slughorn passa na lousa sobre as poções mais importantes e suas funções. Eu odeio ter que responder o questionário com setenta questões. Eu sempre odiei.

Mas hoje eu não odeio. Eu estou totalmente concentrada na lição.

Na lição, na lição, na lição.

- Lily, preciso falar com você.

Lição. A função da Amortentia? Puxa, essa foi mel com açúcar.

- Lily, me ignorar não vai resolver nada.

Lição. Lição, lição, lição, lição.

- LILY!

- Professor Slughorn, o sr. Potter está tirando minha concentração! – Exclamei, com uma cara super falsa, tentando não olhar pra cara do...

Aquele lá.

- Sr. Potter! Troque de lugar com a srta. Kennedy, por favor. – Slughorn resolveu o problema, parecendo meio severo. Sabe, mexer comigo é deixar o barrigudinho meio irritado.

Obrigada pelos aplausos, obrigada, obrigada.

Quando me virei de leve, vi que... Aquele lá me olhava com uma cara bem séria. Daquele tipo que você sabe que uma hora vai ter que encarar.

Por que RAIOS... Aquele carinha lá sabe ser maduro? Ele não PODIA!

Mas, graças a tudo que era sagrado, o sinal que anunciava o fim da aula soou e eu fui correndo para a outra sala, "ansiosa" para encontrar a face pálida da professora de DCAT.

Hoje o dia parece ser, tipo assim, UMA SEMANA.

Talvez porque eu passei a NOITE TODA acordada.

Eu quero me afogar num copo de...

- CHEETOS! – Berrei, ao sentir duas mãozinhas em minha cintura.

Juro que foi por reflexo. Bom, pelo menos acho. Mas eu nunca toquei nas mãos do cheetos antes.

- Como você adivinhou, Lils?

- Poder psíquico. – Respondi, tonta com o susto que O CHEETOS ME DEU. – Bom. Eu tenho que ir pra aula. O que foi?

- Só vim ver se você está bem. Não está com uma cara muito boa. – Ele respondeu, preocupado como sempre.

Oooown. Se ele fosse um aninho mais velho...

- Estou bem sim. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e saí em direção a classe. – Meio cansada, mas super bem e tals.

Eu devia ganhar um castigo por mentir pra quem se importa comigo.

* * *

É incrível como UMA SEMANA parece, tipo assim... NOVENTA ANOS.

E daqui a noventa anos provavelmente eu vou ser um pacote de esqueletos cheio de bactérias e fungos de graça. Se é que você me entende.

Falando nisso, deve ser bem estranho ver um esqueleto com um tufo de cabelos vermelhos, né?

* * *

- SINISTRO! – Berrava Katheryn, parecendo meio estranha em sua roupa TODA preta de trinta de outubro, uma droga de quinta-feira. - O vento faz 'uhhhhhhhhhhhhh' na janela!

- Katheryn, CALE A BOCA. – Diana berrou, lutando contra o vento que faz 'uh' na janela.

Putz, é verdade.

HOJE ESTÁ A MAIOOOR VENTANIA, sem noção! Acho que é porque amanhã é dia das bruxas. As bruxas estão mandando os ventos para as nossas pessoas. Elas devem estar num acesso basiquérrimo (?) de raiva.

Ai, meu pai. Mais bruxas?

- Eu-não-quero-ir! – Reclamei, entre dentes, quando chegamos na escadaria dos jardins.

É. McGonagall trocou de aula com o Harrison, e agora temos aula de herbologia.

Temos que atravessar ventos de cento e vinte quilômetros por hora pra ver plantinhas murchas e seus afilhados.

Eu acho que quero uma festinha, gente.

- Quem quer? – Alice disse, segurando seus livros bem firme.

Se a gente não se segurar... Flupt. ...E o vento vai levar.

- Segurem-se na grama, garotas! – Kath exclamou graciosamente, como se estivesse tendo... DIVERSÃO!

Claro. A melhor coisa do mundo é ser arrastada pelo vento em plena quinta-feira. Ótimo. Realmente ótimo. Minha vida é uma coisa tão sublime e solene que merecia ser o tema de um filme daqueles que tem direito a um orçamento de quinhentos milhões de dólares.

Supondo-se que alguém queira fazer o filme de uma ruiva patética SEM PATENTE, que sonha em ser ESTRELA DE CINEMA.

Mentira, eu nunca sonhei em ser estrela de cinema. Mas até que seria uma boa idéia.

- Não sinto minha cabeça! – Choramingou Diana, com o cabelo parecendo o cabelo das axilas de uma... Bruxa.

Ai, brincadeira. Eu nunca vi uma bruxa de axila peluda, então, acho melhor retirar o comentário anterior, só pra não correr o risco de ter meu cérebro invadido por leitores mentais mega tecnológicos do século 50.

Heh.

No século 50, eu provavelmente vou ser um tufinho de cabelos ruivos no fundo da terra. Se eu não tiver virado pó até lá, claro.

É o efeito do vento. Ele está balançando meu cérebro. EU POSSO SENTIR!

EU POSSO SENTIR A PRESSÃÃÃO! ESTÁ CHEGANDO PERTO AGORA! NÓS ESTAMOS MELHORES SEM VOCÊÊÊ!

Oka, basta.

- Kath, eu não consigo mais andar contra o vento! – Gritei, segurando a manga da roupa preta estranha de Katheryn, quando o vento AUMENTOU a força. – Tire a sua varinha do bolso e faça algum feitiço!

Meu maxilar dói.

- Você não pode fazer isso? – Ela respondeu, tentando se afastar de mim e alcançar Diana e Alice, que estavam mais na frente.

- Se eu puxar a varinha, ela vai voar! E eu também! – Minha boca TREMIA com o esforço de falar contra O Vento. – POR FAVOR!

Ela torceu o nariz, mas acabou concordando.

Aí tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes, sacudiu o pedaço de madeira mágico e...

Esse mesmo pedaço de madeira mágico, essa mesma varinha que já tem sete anos de uso, esse mesmo instrumento necessário para a vida normal de um bruxo...

Saiu voando.

- OH, NÃO! – Berrou Kath, desesperada, vendo sua varinha voar por aí.

E eu entrei em desespero, claro.

Porque é assim que as pessoas agem quando a única coisa que pode ser uma salvação é levada pelo vento.

ISN'T IT IRONIC? DON'T YOU THINK?

Parei.

- FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, LILY! – Oh-oh, Katheryn estava ficando vermelha.

Cá entre nós, ela não é uma pessoa legal quando fica vermelha. O vermelho fica tipo berrando "vá a merda, seu infeliz, e saia do meu caminho, AGORA!".

Entendeu ou preciso desenhar?

- Eu não sei o que fazer! – E é verdade.

Katheryn revirou os olhos, e então avançou em minha direção. Meteu a mãozona no meu bolso interno e tirou a minha varinha. Aí simplesmente enfiou a coitada na minha mão, ME ESPETANDO E FAZENDO DOER DEMAIS, e começou a berrar com a cara mais irritada que eu já tinha visto:

- VOCÊ É UMA ANTA OU É UMA BRUXA, SUA RETARDADA? USE A CABEÇA PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA PRA FAZER ALGO ÚTIL! OU SERÁ QUE SÓ TEM MERDA NESSA CABEÇA APARENTEMENTE OCA QUE VOCÊ TEM?

Virei uma fuuumiguinha perto do KATHERYNZÃO.

- _Accio varinha da Kath_. – Murmurei, abaixando a cabeça.

A varinha veio voando e eu a dei para Kath, no que ela bateu o pé e simplesmente saiu andando em direção a estufa.

Às vezes eu acho que eu não nasci no mundo certo.

- DE NADA! – Berrei, quando ela bateu a porta da estufa com toda a força, sem nem olhar pra trás.

Bom, demorei mais uns dez minutos para chegar lá, porque caí que nem uma jaca podre e não tive ânimo pra me levantar.

Quando cheguei na estufa, abri a porta COM MUITO ESFORÇO e me obriguei a ficar lá dentro, mesmo com o lugar ameaçando ser arrancado do chão, o professor anunciou que a aula teria de ser cancelada por causa do vento.

* * *

Eu estou calma.

É claro que eu estou calma.

Muito, muito claro que eu estou calma.

Calmíssima.

Calma. Eu sou um poço de calma.

Eu sou...

PROFESSOR CORNO! INFELIZ! DEPOIS DE TODO AQUELE ESFORÇO PRA CHEGAR NA ESTUFA ELE SIMPLESMENTE CANCELA A AULA E NOS FAZ VOLTAR PARA O CASTELO?

Juro que, se não tivesse baile amanhã, eu me matava, e então...

O baile. OH.MEU.DEUS!

- O BAILE É AMANHÃ! – Eu não pude evitar. Eu TINHA que gritar. Estava tudo calmo demais, e eu odeio silêncio.

Mentira.

- Eu sei que o baile é amanhã.

JAMES?

- JAMES? – Levantei-me da cama de monitora num pulo, tratando de tentar alongar meu short MINÚSCULO do pijama, que quase não cobre meus glúteos.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. Como sempre.

- É. – O tal estava me olhando de um jeito esquisito. Mas eu desviei o olhar pro chão. Eu ainda estava brava com ele, lembra?

LEMBRA, EVANS?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, com minha voz mais ríspida.

Ele meneou a cabeça, e se apoiou na porta, que _sem querer_ fechou. Naquela quinta-feira FATÍDICA, estava MAIS LINDO DO QUE NUNCA. Mas é claro que eu não estava nem ligando. Eu não ligo pra ele. Ele é só um... James. Um James qualquer. Como qualquer um.

Ou quase.

- Vim te ver. Você não tem mais falado comigo. – Jura? Por que será?

- Não tenho motivos para falar. – Cruzei os braços, ainda com a cabeça abaixada. Embora não tivesse MUITA certeza.

- Aposto que tem.

Então ele simplesmente DEITOU EM MINHA CAMA, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Soltou um bocejo, e esticou os braços, balançando a cabeça pra tirar o cabelo do rosto.

Sobre o MEU travesseiro, o MEU edredom. Quem ele pensa que é, afinal?

E, para MEU espanto, eu não estou brincando. Ele está, de verdade, na real, me irritando com toda essa pose de maioral. Uma hora cansa, não acha?

Meu dia já foi péssimo sem preocupações desse tipo.

- Potter, saia da minha cama, por favor. – Murmurei, com raiva. Levantei os olhos, e dei meu melhor olhar... Malévolo.

- Não tenho motivos para sair. – Ele.se.acha. Por que ele tem que ser tão irritante, afinal?

ARGH! EEU JÁÁ ESTOOU IRRITAADA DEMAAIS PAARA ATURAAR UM SEER DEESSES NAA HOORA DE DORMIIIIR COM UM PIJAMA MÍNIMO!

E EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO.

- Potter, SAIA. – Apontei para a porta, parando de cobrir minhas pernas extremamente brancas.

Tenho vergonha delas.

- Nossa, você é gorda. Isso aqui tá afundado. – Ele falou, depois de alguns segundos, pegando meu travesseiro com as mãos.

Aí o dobrou no meio, colocou sob a cabeça e cruzou os pés cobertos por meias brancas que ficavam até legais com o pijama (ou melhor, a falta dele, já que ele estava SEM CAMISA) preto.

Mas, espera. ELE ME CHAMOU DE GORDA?

- SAIA DAÍ! – Gritei, avançando nele e tentando o puxar da cama pelos braços. – SAIA DA MINHA CAMA!

- Lily! – James resmungou, surpreso com a minha reação, desfazendo o sorriso.

Ele ainda acha que eu estou brincando.

Então James segurou minhas mãos com força, e me obrigou a parar. Ele sentado na cama e eu em pé, de frente pra ele, com o cabelo todo desalinhado, ofegante de raiva. Juro que me senti meio... Do mal.

Pensando bem, até que combina com o Halloween, que é amanhã.

OH MEU DEUS! AMANHÃ TAMBÉM É ANIVERSÁRIO DO JAMES! COMO EU ESQUECI, MERDA?

Vou ignorar amanhã, há. Ele anda merecendo um descaso básico.

- O que está errado com você? – Perguntou, meio incrédulo, abrindo um sorrisinho sem emoção. – Lily! – Ele adicionou, quando tentei me libertar de suas mãos. Então, se levantou da cama. – O que foi? Por que você está agindo assim?

Vi que ele estava sendo sincero. Mas quem liga?

- Eu só quero que você saia do meu quarto, do MEU lugar, James. Eu não quero você aqui. – Respondi, meio trêmula, com uma voz que nem era minha de tão seca e... E...

Sei lá.

- Mas o que eu fiz pra você? Você começou a agir assim do nada! – Hum, vamos ver...

- Você fez tudo, James, tudo que devia e tudo que não devia! – Wow. Essa voz NÃO É MINHA, eu juro. Podem ser minhas palavras, mas esse tom meio ríspido-choroso? – Só saia daqui! – Eu acho que vou chorar.

James me largou. Sacudiu a cabeça e deitou em minha cama de novo, virando para o outro lado, que tinha um espelho na parede. Mas eu vi o brilho de alguma coisa nos olhos dele.

- Mas eu não vou sair daqui. Você que saia. – Opa, essa voz também não é dele. Ou será que...?

Abri meu armário, peguei um edredom grosso e um travesseiro, bati a porta com força e fiz uma cama improvisada bem na porta. Oka, se ele não ia sair, então não ia MESMO. Há.

Deitei, e senti um pouco de frio. Talvez porque eu estava com uma blusa fina de manga comprida e um short minúsculo. Nem meias eu tinha.

E uma sensação estranha teimava em fritar meu coração. Porque eu lembrei que era sonâmbula, e que isso podia ser perigoso... Mas... Tranquei a porta, e coloquei dentro do meu sutiã, no meio dos... Dos... 'Amigos'. Ele não teria coragem de pegar... Lá.

- Tenha uma péssima noite. – Resmunguei, e apaguei a luz. O quarto ficou totalmente escuro, porque a lua quase não aparecia, e as estrelas não estavam nem dando sinal de vida...

James se virou pra mim, eu pude sentir. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava me observando pelo espelho antes de apagar a luz, mas agora estava definitivamente virado pra mim MESMO. Como se fosse mudar algo.

Acho melhor dormir. Talvez seja o mais prudente a fazer...

* * *

Ok, eu não consigo dormir. Impossível. E aposto que ele sente a mesma coisa, porque nós dois não pregamos os olhos, e já são três da manhã.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, AFINAL?

Mas tudo ficou exatamente daquele jeito, até que o quarto começou a ficar mais claro (provavelmente porque as nuvens finalmente se afastaram, e a lua ficou um pouco mais visível). E eu pude ver claramente os olhos agora verdes, meio acastanhados, me fitando com um sentimento que eu não sabia qual era.

Ui.

Ele estava morrendo de sono, dava pra ver pelas olheiras. E parecia triste. Acho que é porque passou as primeiras horas de seu aniversário trancado no quarto com 'sua' ruivinha, que não quer saber dele. Deve ser mais ou menos isso, não é?

Suspirei. Ficava cada vez mais difícil olhar pra ele e não fazer nada.

Então me virei para o outro lado, de modo que minhas pernas ficaram encostadas na porta e minha cabeça estava diretamente na direção das pernas dele. Antes as pernas do que os olhos, né?

James me olhava profundamente. Começou pelos pés, passou MUITO TEMPO nas coxas descobertas, passou pela barriga e possivelmente pelos 'amigos', depois para a boca e enfim para os meus olhos. Quase nem piscava, e eu podia ver claramente.

Só que de repente ele se levantou, aflito até o último fio de cabelo, e se aproximou de mim. Meu coração deu umas guinadas, e eu quase prendi a respiração, ESPECIALMENTE QUANDO ELE SE DEBRUÇOU SOBRE O MEU CORPO E FICOU COM O ROSTO DIRETAMENTE EM CIMA DO MEU, ASSIM COMO O CORPO. Só que não ENCOSTADO, claro.

Eu estava presa.

Meu coração gritava. Eu só conseguia olhar nos olhos dele e tentar adivinhar O QUE ele ia fazer, esperando que não fosse me beijar. Porque um beijo NESSA situação é muito, muito perigoso.

James, então, levantou um braço e pegou o colarinho (é esse o nome?) de minha blusa. Ah, eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. Mas não conseguia fazer N A D A. Eu estava oficial e totalmente pregada no chão, como uma planta que criou raízes.

Só que aposto que essa planta nunca esteve perto de ter seus 'amigos', até porque plantas não têm, 'explorados' pelo possível amor de sua vida. Supondo, claro, que ele vá fazer isso.

Mas ele não vai.

MENTIRA. ELE ESTÁ ABAIXANDO O COLARINHO. ELE VAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fiquei pensando "VÁ, Evans! Bata na cara dele! Ele vai pegar nos seus peitos!", mas não conseguia fazer nada. Ele parecia tão concentrado e curioso e ansioso que eu não tinha reação... Eu devia bater na cara dele? Gritar? O chamar de tarado? Tirar logo a blusa? Não sei! Era um momento estranho, daqueles que você NUNCA pensou em viver antes, sabe?

Aposto que você não sabe.

Quando encostou o colarinho no meu sutiã (!), ele parou. E olhou nos meus olhos. Acho que estava esperando um tapa.

Mas eu estava mais ocupada em ver o que ELE ia fazer, então...

Voltou o olhar para meus 'amigos'. Tenho CERTEZA que ele ficou meio indeciso, não sei entre que opções, mas acabou por colocar os dedos lentamente lá no meio (!!!!!!!) e procurar a chave.

MEU CORAÇÃO NUNCA ESTEVE ACELERADO. EU NÃO CONSIGO FAZER NADA. ESTOU CONGELADA. JAMES POTTER ESTÁ COM A MÃO ENTRE MEUS 'AMIGOS' E EU NÃO CONSIGO FAZER NADA ALÉM DE SENTIR UMA SENSAÇÃO ESTRANHA NO ESTÔMAGO QUE EU NUNCA SENTI ANTES.

Então, comecei a sentir todo o meu corpo tremer de leve. Mas não demonstrei. Ele tinha que pensar que eu não estava ligando, e não que eu estava...

EU ESTAVA GOSTANDO?????????? CLARO QUE NÃO!!!!!!!! QUE LOUCURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai, estou enjoada.

Voltando ao momento. Ele finalmente achou a chave e a pegou de leve, tomando cuidado para não encostar muito nos meus 'amigos'. Aquele momento pareceu durar um ano, ou até mais. Parecia estar congelado. Mas então guardou a chave no bolso do pijama, arrumou de novo minha blusa e ficou me olhando.

Tive que me levantar um pouco. Não consegui. Ele estava tipo EM CIMA de mim (não pensem coisas feias, crianças!).

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos, e mantive o olhar no dele. Quer dizer, eu tive que dar uma desviada para os outros lugares, né, afinal, ele pode ser James Potter, mas ainda é um DEUS GREGO.

Principalmente sem camisa, no escuro e a noite.

E quem olha pensa que nós somos NAMORADOS.

HAHAHAHHAHAHA. Se isso um dia acontecer, ele me dá um beijo no pescoço AGORA.

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JAMES ACABOU DE...


	12. Don Juan e seus Mistérios

**N/A: eu sei que demorei horrores... UIASHDIUHASDH mas não foi minha culpa, ok?**

**Certo. Foi sim. Mas não vai se repetir. Em breve posto o 12 e o EPÍLOGO!**

**Amo vocês. Espero qe não tenham me abandonado!**

* * *

_Capítulo 11_**  
Don Juan E Seus Mistérios**

...SE ABAIXAR E BEIJAR MEU PESCOÇO COM A RESPIRAÇÃO OFEGANTE.

E EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER, PORQUE ESSE ARZINHO QUENTE DEBAIXO DA MINHA ORELHA ME DÁ ARREPIOS.

E, SABE, ELE ESTÁ EM CIMA DE MIM, PRATICAMENTE.

ESTOU ENTORPECIDA (I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU... ok.), COMPLETAMENTE SEM REAÇÃO.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, AFINAL????????

- Você não vai me desejar um feliz aniversário? – Ele perguntou, baixinho. Beem baixinho, tão baixinho que a voz saiu rouca. E eu quase morri de vez.

Minha boca estava seca. Eu só conseguia ficar de olhos fechados e esperar o meu trágico destino. Seja qual fosse ele.

Inspirei. Tentei manter a pose, claro, então apenas sussurrei no ouvido dele:

- Como se você merecesse.

Ele abriu um sorriso, que eu SENTI, já que a boca dele estava colada ao meu pescoço (!).

- Eu mereço isso e muito mais, Lils.

Okay, e foi aí que eu percebi a dura e inegável (?) verdade: James Potter era um garoto. Como todos os outros.

E nós sabemos o que os garotos querem.

Então, como se um choque me levantasse até os limites do céu do susto, eu empurrei James pro lado com tanta força que acabei ficando _em cima_ dele. Porque, imagina só, o pensamento de que, veja bem, ELE ERA UM GAROTO COMO TODOS OS OUTROS, que queriam, er... Aquilo Lá.

Aquilo Lá. IMAGINE LILY E JAMES... FAZENDO AQUILO LÁ.

Sacou?

- Saia do meu quarto. – Murmurei, batendo BEM forte no peito dele. – Saia. Saia. SAIA.

- Não.

Corno.

- James-eu-não-estou-brincando. – Falei, entre dentes, tentando ignorar que... Bem... Ele tinha um cheiro _realmente_ bom... – Você está no meu quarto, no meio da noite...

- ...E você está em cima de mim. – Ele gracejou, calmamente.

Eu já falei que eu odeio quando EU estou errada e ELE está certo, mesmo que essa certeza seja bem pervertida?

- Porque eu vou te espancar até a morte.

Pode me bater. Pode me linchar. Pode armar um protesto daqueles que faziam quando iam queimar as bruxas nas fogueiras. Pode simplesmente puxar meus cabelos pra trás e me bater igual a Angelina Jolie bate naquele carinha do mal em Tomb Raider.

Porque eu comecei a bater em James Potter em todos os lugares que eu conseguia alcançar, com toda a minha força.

Bom, ele pegou nos meus peitos, o que você quer que eu faça?

Certo. Nem responda.

- PÁRA! – Ele berrou, quando eu acertei seu estômago.

Então saí de cima dele, o virei, sentei em suas costas e comecei a torcer seu braço, com uma força que eu não tinha até lá.

James desperta meus instintos assassinos.

- Desculpas. – Resmunguei, tentando evitar que ele se soltasse. Bom, de verdade, devia estar doendo MESMO, porque eu puxei seus braços pra valer.

- O que? – Ele indagou, com a voz estrangulada. Até seu rosto estava meio branco de dor.

Tudo bem, vai, eu praticamente amassei seu estômago quando dei um socão na barriga, mas... Que marica. Não agüenta uma porradinha de nada.

Eu acho.

- Desculpas.

- Tudo bem...

- Não eu, idiota! Vo... cê... – Esse 'você' está dividido porque eu apertei AINDA MAIS seus braços em cada sílaba. E eu nem me importava com os gemidos de dor que ele soltava, porque, sabe como é, todos nós vamos sentir dor algum dia em nossas pobres e mortais vidas.

Mesmo que essa dor parta de alguém que te ama e te odeia ao mesmo tempo.

- Nunca! – James ainda acha que pode lutar. Ok.

- PEÇA DESCULPAS!

Então, ele...

- O QUE ESTÁ ERRADO COM VOCÊ? – Ele berrou, fechando os olhos de dor e começando a se virar.

Então ele me jogou pro lado e sentou sobre a minha barriga, segurando meus braços com MUITA força. Porque, bem, eu queria REALMENTE bater nele. Aquele tipo de porrada que você nunca viu antes (?).

- Não tem nada errado comigo! – Gritei de volta, tentando tirar a criatura de cima de mim. Porque, acreditem, ele é PESADO.

- Você só pode ter problemas ou algo assim! – James exclamou, entre dentes, com uma raiva no rosto que eu nunca tinha visto antes. - _PÁRA!_

Eu me debatia e tentava me soltar, mas era tipo inútil. Ele era BEM mais forte.

- Meu problema é você! Você ACHA que é o dono do mundo, que todos estão aos seus pés! Mas sabe qual é a real, James? NINGUÉM ESTÁ SE JOGANDO POR VOCÊ! VOCÊ É UM CEGO, UM ESTÚPIDO, UM ARROGANTE, UM TIR...

- CALE A BOCA! – Gritou James, bem mais alto que eu, apertando meus pulsos contra o chão com MAIS força.

- TIRANO! PREPOTENTE! EGOCÊNTRICO! NOJENTO! – Eu não ia ficar calada. NÃO MESMO.

Só que eu não sei o exato porquê de estar gritando aquelas coisas. Eu SABIA que não eram verdade, claro. Duh. Eu conheço James há sete anos. É de se esperar que eu saiba um pouco dele.

- EGOÍSTA! BRUTO, TOLO, GROSSO...

Eu jurei que James ia me bater, MESMO. A cara dele estava branca, branca, MUITO branca. Ele parecia um fantasma. Ao contrário de minha pessoa, que fica vermelha até explodir.

Ele fica completamente branco.

Tomatão e nuvemzão, o par perfeito!

Mas voltando o negócio, o fato é que James não me bateu. Nem me xingou. Ele simplesmente saiu de cima de mim, virou o rosto, saiu do quarto com a chave que outrora ocupava o vácuo entre meus amigos, bateu a porta e saiu do salão. Só isso. Sem nem falar nada.

Sabe, ele foi bem maduro.

Coisa que eu não sou.

Porque aqui, jogada no chão do meu quarto, os pulsos vermelhos onde James apertara e o rosto quase roxo de tanta força pra não chorar, eu vejo o que eu fiz. Eu vejo a coisa que eu acabei de fazer, estragando praticamente um ano da mais forte amizade, com direito a risadinhas particulares e covers embalados a álcool.

Eu simplesmente acabei com tudo.

* * *

Feliz dia das bruxas.

* * *

Feliz baile do dia das bruxas onde você está com uma fantasia de palhaço. É. Isso mesmo. Fantasia de palhaço.

Eu sei que sou irresistível.

- Levante seu traseiro gordo dessa cadeira, potranca! – Okay. Quem foi o DEMENTE que disse isso?

Levantei minha cabeça da mesa (a mesa é minha fiel companheira nas horas de ressaca) e abri os olhos, lentamente.

LAURA!!!!!!!!!!

- POTRANCA? – Gritei, arregalando os olhos e me afastando dela.

LAURA!!!!!!!!!!

- Foi só pra você levantar a cabeça mesmo. Se eu falasse 'Lily, venha', aposto minha vida que você nem me olharia. – Poxa. Ela é mais esperta que eu.

O que, se você gostaria de saber, não é nada difícil.

- Laurinha – levantei e coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dela. – querida, acho melhor você se virar e balançar seus glúteos celulitosos naquela – apontei pra pista de dança. – pista de dança. – Então a empurrei e dei meia volta para sair daquele salão IDIOTA.

Juro que enquanto andava, pensei que meu príncipe encantado seguraria meu braço, falaria "você não vai a lugar algum" e me beijaria pra sempre. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu. Se minha vida é um conto de fadas, sinto muito lhe informar, mas estamos no mundo errado. É redondamente IMPOSSÍVEL que algo dê certo na minha vida.

Eu sou uma potranca, falemos _sério_.

Mas o fato é que, quando comecei a subir as escadas para sair do salão – eu não agüentaria aquele lugar nem por mais UM SEGUNDO – eu vi.

Eu vi.

Eu _vi_.

EU VI.

EU VI!

- SANDY! – Gritei, ao ver Sandy Dickens, uma antiga amiga minha da Lufa-Lufa, passando pelo corredor.

Ela se virou, e sorriu.

- Lily, sua sumida! – Exclamou, me abraçando. – Como vai?

- Não muito bem. Esse baile tá um verdadeiro saco. – Eu disse, arrumando meu cabelo.

Eu já disse que Sandy é louca por essas coisas de beleza e sonha em ter o melhor salão de toda Londres?

De qualquer forma, acabei de dizer, então deixe pra lá.

_Alguém grita ao fundo: EU JÁ DEIXEI!_

PERSONALIDADE DUPLA, FIQUE DE BOA AÍ! Se não eu me bato na parede e morro logo de vez.

Assassinato em Hogwarts, uuuuh.

Ficou calada agora né? HAHAHA.

Ok, nem me olhe assim, eu _sei_, eu tenho plena consciência de que sou extremamente maluca e de que você não me quer perto dos seus filhos, por medo de eles ficarem com a mesma doença mental que eu tenho.

A idiotice.

- Eu estou indo pra lá agora, apesar de nem estar fantasiada. Quer ir comigo? O pessoal da minha casa está junto numa mesa... Vai ser bem legal... – Pisquei pra Sandy. Pensando bem, e muito bem, não era uma proposta ruim, certo? Os lufinhas são realmente legais...

Então sorri, e concordei. Minha noite podia ser divertida, afinal...

* * *

Quer saber da última? A festa não é tãão ruim assim.

O Rhys faz a festinha ficar ÓTIMA.

Rhys Ungermeyer-Popsy II (esse é o nome dele MESMO. Eu sei, eu sei, nem precisa falar.) é um Lufa-lufa simpático, alto e bronzeado, com cabelos castanhos bem aloirados e olhos verdes. É um daqueles carinhas que você vê e pensa "puxa, esse eu guardava no armário". Pois é. Ele é tipo MUITO fofo, e dá vontade de apertar.

Ele tem bochechas apertáveis.

E bem graciosas.

A gente se conheceu porque a Sandy – santa Sandy! – me deixou aqui na mesa dos amigos dela, e por acaso eu sentei ao lado dele.

Ops, hoje é meu dia da sorte.

- Adorei te conhecer. – Disse Rhys, quando paramos de falar por um instante, deixando a música dos Bee Gees invadir nossos ouvidos.

Abri um sorriso, claro. Quem não sorri pra um GATO desse?

- Eu também. Você é bem legal, e uma das únicas pessoas que eu conheço que não gosta dos Beatles. – Respondi, dando um gole no meu whisky de não sei o que, que é MUITO bom.

- Eles são muito chatos, sou bem mais Bee Gees! Que nem você... – Own. Own. OWN! Acho que estou apaixonada!

O Rhys é TÃO fofo!

- Qual sua música preferida? – Questionei, tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- A que está tocando. – Então comecei a prestar atenção na música.

HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE¹! OH MY...

- JURA? – Gritei, piscando várias vezes. – Rhys! Essa é minha favorita!

Rhys abriu um sorriso que me fez derreter. Hehe.

Mais do que aquele carinha vestido de Don Juan (sim, no HALLOWEEN) que acabou de passar e que me fez babar todo o whisky.

- Demais! – Ele exclamou, colocando a mão na nuca. – Quer dançar?

Nem preciso dizer que sim.

- Claro! – Então Rhys pegou minha mão (!) e andamos até a pista, onde os casais dançavam agarradinhos, no ritmo leve da música.

_How deep is your love... How deep is your love… __I really need to learn!_

Eu já falei que Rhys dança super bem?

Ele está me conduzindo de um modo tão leve!  
AAAH, por que não existem MAIS desses no mundo?

- _'Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down..._ - Cantarolou Rhys, perto do meu ouvido, com um sorriso fofo.

Como eu não vi esse cara antes?

- _And they all shall let us be... __We belong to you and me…_ - Continuou, me rodando de um lado pro outro e sorrindo de um jeito tão fofo que eu pensei que...

PÁRA TUDO.

O DON JUAN. DO OUTRO LADO DA PISTA.

Disfarça, ok? MAS ELE ESTÁ SORRINDO.

Aquele sorriso que você sabe que é sincero, que é tão bem desenhado no rosto que você acha que é de artista de TV. Aquele sorriso que te faz derreter e sonhar em tocar aqueles lábios que o circundam, vermelhos e cheios como morangos.

E eu acho que ele está sorrindo pra mim.

Mas como eu não tinha certeza, e, convenhamos, é um HORROR quando você pensa que é com você e na verdade não é – tipo quando alguém dá oi de longe. Você retribui todo feliz, aí vira pra trás e vê que não foi com você. Odeio isso. – e quebra a cara.

Então me virei.

E não devia ter virado, porque vi que o sorriso não era pra mim.

Quero dizer, o do Rhys, que franzia a testa por eu estar toda torta em seus braços, era. Mas o do Don Juan?

Não, não era.

Ele era pra garota atrás de mim.

A garota que eu já odiei um dia.

A mesma garota que estava abraçada com James Potter depois do jogo de Quadribol.

A mesma garota pra qual eu cantei Girlfriend toda feliz.

_Aquela_ garota.

Era aquela garota que estava recebendo o sorriso do Don Juan.

Ou, melhor dizendo, do Don _James_.

Ai.

Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?


	13. Lilydemel e Dedosdomal

**N/A: como vou postar esse cap e o epílogo juntos, falo mais no epílogo. Até mais!**

* * *

_Capítulo 12_**  
Lilydemel & Dedosdomal**

Primeiro dia de novembro. Domingo.

Após uma noite desgastante – depois de ver o D.J. sorrir pra S., aproveitei o Rhys até não poder mais e, no fim, acabou que ele foi arrastado por sua turminha e a gente nem deu tchau – de dança, até que estou me sentindo bem, jogada no sofá do salão dos monitores, por não ter achado a chave do meu quarto na noite anterior.

Mentira. Eu não consigo nem abrir os olhos de tão cansada que estou. E só consigo imaginar o estado do meu cabelo.

Mas, enquanto divagava, ouvi passos descendo as escadas. Com um esforço tremendo, abri os olhos, e vi James passando reto por mim sem ao menos falar algo.

Quando ele estava a um metro da porta, me sentei no sofá, suspirando de TÃO cansada. Ele nem ligou, de modo que fui obrigada a falar:

- Aonde você vai? – Indaguei, baixinho, mas o suficiente pra ele ouvir.

Acho que ele ficou surpreso por eu estar falando com ele, porque simplesmente virou pra trás com uma cara de "o quê?" e deixou a mão descansando na maçaneta.

- Eu? – Ele disse, colocando a cabeça pro lado.

- Sim, você. – Bocejei, e tentei domesticar meus cabelos pra trás. Sabe, eles conseguem ser BEM rebeldes quando querem.

- Hogsmeade. – James tirou a mão da maçaneta.

Pisquei várias vezes.

- Mas que horas são? – Perguntei, notando pela primeira vez que eu não tinha nem NOÇÃO de quanto tempo eu havia dormido.

- Três e meia. – OH MEU DEUS! Perdi metade do dia adormecida no salão dos monitores feito uma leitoa tosada (?)!

Pelo jeito, James notou minha super cara de assustada.

- Droga. – Fechei os olhos, e abaixei a cabeça. – James. – Depois de algum tempo, levantei a cabeça, pra encarar James, que AINDA estava parado na frente da porta. – Precisamos conversar.

Então bati no sofá onde estava, rezando para que ele aceitasse meu convite. Quero dizer, não é sempre que você vai conversar amigavelmente com alguém que tentou te matar de porrada na noite anterior.

Ele hesitou um pouco.

- Sobre ontem.

- Lily... – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, e olhou pro chão, parecendo meio confuso. Bem, eu também ficaria assim no lugar dele. Mas temos que começar a amadurecer!

Se queremos uma relação amigável, claro.

- Por favor, é rápido. Não vou atrasar seu passeio. – Exclamei, cansada, esfregando minha testa, que começava a doer.

Então James se sentou ao meu lado, no sofá, olhando de um lado pro outro, como se estivesse sem ação. Juro que quase gritei de alegria, mas, bom, se você pensar, eu não estava tão alegre assim.

- Pode falar. – Ele deve estar esperando um discurso, ou algo assim.

Mas eu não tenho um discurso.

Eu não tenho ao menos uma frase pronta.

Absolutamente nada. Só uma palavra, que eu espero ser suficiente...

- Desculpe. – Soltei, começando a tremer involuntariamente.

- Como é? – James exclamou, incrédulo, me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

E eu tenho CERTEZA de que eu REALMENTE sou.

- Olha, James, tem muita coisa que eu quero te falar a tempos, mas não consigo. Tem sido tudo tão difícil, sabe? Não conseguimos nem manter nossa amizade sem que alguma briga atrapalhe! Nós sempre, _sempre_ fazemos alguma coisa que acaba estragando tudo, estragando até o fiapo de amizade que ainda resta. Mas o que eu quero dizer é, por que, afinal? Por que brigamos tanto se somos meros amigos? Não podemos simplesmente firmar uma amizade e esquecer o que passou, e tentar não fazer mais nada pra acabar o que temos? Ou isso ou há algo a mais, James. E é por isso que eu te digo: desculpe. De verdade. Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu juro que queria que tudo fosse mais simples, como a sua amizade com a Diana, ou a minha amizade com o Remus... Mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu não consigo te ver sorrir sem sentir cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiar, eu não consigo ouvir sua voz de manhã sem sentir borboletas afundando o meu estômago dentro do buraco maligno da tremedeira. Eu não consigo! – Sim, eu falei tudo. De uma vez só.

Pela cara que James fez, ele não entendeu metade dessas coisas, mas mesmo assim.

Eu me sinto completamente mais leve. Acho que até poderia flutuar como a mais leve pena do passarinho fofo da esquina (?).

- Lily... – Ele parece meio assustado, e sem fôlego, e acabou de se ajoelhar na minha frente, com um olhar de... bem... – Você está bem? Mesmo? Não está bêbada? Nem curtindo com a minha cara?

O QUÊ?

EU FALO TUDO O QUE EU SINTO PRA ELE E ELE ACHA QUE EU BEBI?

É por isso que eu grito: BLASFÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊMIA!

- Não não não, você entendeu errado. – James disse, bem rápido, quando meu rosto começou a ficar todo vermelho. – Eu quis dizer, você está falando sério? Mesmo?

Que vontade de esfregar uma galinha morta na cara dele.

- É claro que estou falando sério! – Consegui dizer, superando a voz que tremia e o rosto que ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

Eu devo estar divina com o cabelo de espantalho e a cara de sangue recém-colhido.

- Lily... – James arregalou os olhos, e segurou minhas mãos. – Lily, é isso!

Opa, reação errada.

- Isso o que? – Perguntei, assustada, quando ele se levantou e abriu um sorriso.

- É isso que precisávamos! – Ele exclamou, me puxando e segurando minhas duas mãos entre as suas. – Lily! Oh, Lily!

Cuma?

James acabou de me abraçar forte, TÃO forte que eu nem me sinto mais. E agora ele está me rodopiando. E agora ele está tentando ignorar o fato de que eu pisei no pé dele sem querer-querendo e nós estamos caídos no chão.

- Por que você é tão lenta, menina tartaruga? – Gente! Ele nem ligou pro fato de ter batido a cabeça no sofá!

Epa, espera. MENINA TARTARUGA?

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei, rastejando até a parede, para poder me levantar (é esse o mal de não ter patente; quando eu perco o equilíbrio, demoro ERAS pra restaurar o sistema (?)).

James se levantou.

Como ele consegue fazer isso tão rápido? Se eu faço isso, fico tonta que nem uma BARATA TONTA!

- Quer sair? – Ele indagou, apoiando uma mão na parede, dobrando o corpo e jogando um sorrisinho.

GATO.

- Pra onde? – Duh, Lily, duh.

- Hogsmeade.Ganhei um vale cinqüenta galeões da Dedosdemel. – E eu NUNCA ganhei ao menos um BOMBOM de lá!!!!

Mais uma prova de que o mundo é redondamente injusto.

- Sim, claro. – Bem, o que mais eu PODERIA responder? – Que horas?

Ele olhou o relógio.

- Você tem cinco minutos para se trocar.

Opa. JÁ É!

* * *

Dedosdemel! HÁ! Adoro isso, gente! E sabe o que mais? James me deixou escolher quase todos os doces! Isso que é uma pessoa boa.

E tinha uma parte com uma novidade, os dedosdemel. Dedos de chocolate, mel, e mais algumas coisas que eu não lembro! Aham! E é claro que eu enchi uma sacolinha toda com esses dedosdemel...

...Que acabaram se tornando dedosDOMAL, já que NÃO ENTRAVAM NA SACOLA!!

- James, não consigo colocar isso na sacola! – Berrei, já que o meu – digo, James, estava do outro lado da loja.

- O quê? – Ele encostou-se a mim, e eu quase me derreti. – Ah, Lily. Você tem que colocar um de cada vez. Não leu a placa?

Senti meu rosto esquentaaar. Tipo assim, eu ODEIO ser ruiva. Qualquer coisa que você faz é motivo para ficar vermelho. Eu queria ser morena. Os morenos, tipo James (apesar de o cabelo dele ser MUITO preto e sua pele ser MUITO branca), nunca ficam vermelhos (a não ser quando ele se bronzeia). Os loiros são rosados. Ou seja Lily deve ser morena.

Como eu ficaria com o cabelo, digamos assim, cor de mel?

- James. O que você acha de eu pintar meu cabelo de castanho claro, tipo cor de mel? – Pequeno detalhe: os olhos DELE são mel. Mel acinzentado com manchas verdes, mas mesmo assim.

Ele arregalou os olhos, enquanto colocava doces na sacola.

- Você viraria a Lilydemel. Mas não sei, eu gosto do seu cabelo vermelho. – Ele passou a mão no meu cabelo!!!!! – De qualquer forma, terminou? Acho que cansei de ver doces na minha frente.

Estendi a sacola pra ele, levamos pra tia, entregamos o vale e saímos da loja, com duas sacolas enormes de doce.

Passamos o dia todo lá, só conversando. James estava MUITO fofo. Mesmo. E ele não tentou me agarrar, só ficou me mimando! Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo!

Ah, cara. Eu queria que ele fosse meu inimigo. Ai eu não o amaria tanto.

* * *

MINTO! O DIA NÃO FOI PERFEITO!

MAMÃE (VIREI UM PEIXE)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KATHERYN DESCOBRIU QUE EU PEGUEI O PIJAMA DE BOLINHAS DELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ainda bem que eu posso me esconder no meio das poltronas do salão comunal. Eu juro que nunca mais vou duvidar de Merlin, depois de ele me dar essa proteção.

Juro.

- LILY EVANS, APAREÇA AGORA! – Berrou ela, fazendo todo mundo se assustar. – OU EU REVELO SEU SEGREDO MAIS MORTAL!

Oh não.

- AQUELE SEGREDO!

Ai, não, NÃO.

- SABE AQUELE QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA CONTAR NEM PRA MIM?

Por que comigo? POR QUÊ?

Merlin, você me abandonou. SE VOCÊ EXISTE MESMO E GOSTA DE MIM, MANDE AJUDA!

Ela não pode revelar meu segredo!

Sabe, James está no salão.

- Um... Dois...

- AQUI! – Gritei, saindo do vão entre as poltronas toda torta... E caindo no chão.

Katheryn marchou até minha pessoa. E me puxou pela gola do meu pijama branco. E agora está me olhando com uma daquelas caras de "vou te matar".

Ai meu pâncreas.

- Onde está meu pijama?

- Er... – Eu não podia contar que o pijama dela SEM QUERER caiu na lareira depois que eu cheguei de Hogsmeade toda empolgada... – Seu... Pijama?

- Evans, eu o quero AGORA. – Mamãe me ajude.

Eu sou Lily, a cadela covarde (?).

Papai.

- Se não me der meu pijama AGORA, eu falo que você tem uma foto do...

- SEU PIJAMA CAIU NA LAREIRA ONTEM E VIROU TORRADINHO DE PANO. – Pronto. Falei.

Está convidado pro meu enterro. Com convite personalizado.

**ERA UMA VEZ LILY EVANS;**  
Adorável companheira, amiga, louca, ruiva, protetora dos fracos e oprimidos e salvadora dos cães afogados. Sua passagem na Terra deixou marcas fortes, e ela nunca será esquecida.

**Seu enterro ocorrerá dia 25/11/1987, sob a árvore mais bonita de Hogwarts. Favor não levar tulipas; a cadáver / defuntinha / morta tem alergia.**

_+ Lily Evans Março de 61 – Novembro de 77 +_

DESCANSE EM PAZ, BELA, TXUCA, RAINHA DAS ESTRELAS.

Fala sério. Ninguém faz um convite de velório melhor que eu.


	14. Manutenção

**N/A: eu odeio terminar fics. Fala sério. Bom, obrigada a todas as meninas que vem acompanhando essa fic aqui. Sério. Vocês são demais, ainda mais legais que a Lily.**

**Eu vou chorar i.i**

**Adeus, LDD!**

* * *

_Epílogo_**  
Concerto (ou manutenção)**

Fim de novembro. Frio cada vez mais perto, chocolate cada vez mais escasso. Bom, como eu sobrevivi até esse dia depois de torrar o pijama da Kath? Não sei. Acho que foi porque, naquele dia, eu descobri uma capacidade que não sabia ter de azarar as pessoas. Uhum. Isso mesmo que você leu.

Mas o fato é que, quando tudo fica extremamente bem, você começa a observar tudo. Olha só: minha vida está tranqüila até demais. Eu, Kath e Diana estamos cada vez mais unidas, a Laura não é tão esquisita assim, os marotos são uns verdadeiros amores e James... Bem, o James...

Olhei pra ele, que estava do outro lado da sala, debruçado na mesa do Sirius, a camisa quase toda aberta e um sorrisinho no rosto. Sabe o que eu observei esses dias? Que os olhos dele são meio puxados. E que os cílios são realmente longos e finos. Ou seja, ele tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi.

Observei também que eu não falava com minha família há tempos. Mandei uma carta há cinco dias, e estou esperando resposta... Acredita que estou até com um pouquinho de saudade de torrar a paciência da Petunia?

E, bom, eu mudei. Pode parecer que não, mas eu me sinto com mais ou menos 1,70 de altura. Eu me sinto feliz. Às vezes, no meio das lições enormes que McGonagall passa, eu começo a sorrir. Só por vontade de sorrir, sabe? Eu não sei se vou poder sorrir amanhã, e por isso sorrio todo dia. Eu não sei também se vou ver todo mundo nesse castelo todo dia, por causa de Voldemort, que fica cada vez mais perigoso, então sou sempre atenciosa. Eu parei de cantar, em respeito aos ouvidos alheios.

Eu parei de cortar os marotos quando eles brigam com Snape. Eu nunca mais comi muito chocolate. Eu nunca mais espanquei James.

De qualquer forma, eu devia escrever as reflexões anteriores no papel, já que hoje anunciaram que não haverá aula no período da tarde, e que ficaremos uma hora com uma professora substituta, a tal de Vesely, que nos mandou fazer uma redação sobre nossas mudanças.

Como se eu quisesse escrever, mas, bom, não vou reclamar. Eu sou zen agora, por mais que isso seja difícil.

OKAY, A QUEM EU ACHO QUE ENGANEI COM ESSE PAPO ZEN? EU NÃO SOU ZEN!

Eu sou zun (?).

Não ligue. É só mais um surto de rotina.

Certo. O que escrever? Mudanças? MINHAS MUDANÇAS? Não há nenhuma mudança aqui pro papel, tchê. Tudo que aconteceu comigo já tinha acontecido, só que estava sufocado pela empolgação que eu não sei onde adquiri no passar dos meses. Sei lá. Talvez seja só pra marcar o meio que fim da adolescência.

Daqui a quatro meses terei DEZOITO anos. Exatamente. Daqui a sete meses estarei fora de Hogwarts. Bem, pode parecer meio chato, mas... VOCÊ JÁ PAROU PRA PENSAR NA PRESSÃO DO SEU FUTURO? NÃO? Pois pensemos juntos.

Como saber o que nos espera? Impossível. Eu não sei se serei rica e famosa em todo o mundo, se serei pobre e feia, se serei dona de um spa, se serei ministra (?) da magia, se morrerei AMANHÃ, se morrerei com cento e treze anos. O destino me lembra o céu, sabe? Tão grande, vasto, cheio de possibilidades... Tão amedrontador...

Porque é verdade. Tire um dia, um mero dia da sua vida, e, ao invés de sentar seus glúteos celulitosos na cadeira do computador ou no sofá ou na grama, olhe pro céu. Você vê algum limite? Não. Você vê o que está vindo? Não. Você pode prever o que acontecerá nele? Não.

Há simplesmente tantos caminhos pra ir...

E mesmo que você escolha o seu, ainda há o acaso. O imprevisto. AQUELA situação que você nunca imaginaria que viveria, não é? Isso pode interferir tanto no seu destino! E pode ser um gesto, a falta de um gesto, um sentimento...

Mas ainda há outra coisa: os detalhes. Você acha que um abraço que você deu ou deixou de dar na sua mãe não pode ser o último? Você acha que aquele resto de frango que você desprezou no jantar não salvaria a vida de alguém faminto? Você acha que um sorriso seu não pode iluminar o dia de uma pessoa?

Aposto que não. Até não poder mais, você não liga pras coisas mínimas. Diga: quando foi a última vez que você disse pro seu pai que o ama? Que você abraçou sua amiga e agradeceu sua amizade? Que você se recostou sob a sombra de uma árvore só para respirar ar puro? Que você olhou aquelas fotografias antigas e mofadas que guardam momentos já bem esquecidos no fundo da memória?

Provavelmente você vai ficar sem graça ao ler isso. Porque as respostas pras minhas perguntas não são exatamente satisfatórias, certo?

Mas não se acanhe. Use isso pro seu bem. Sabe como? Comece a prestar atenção nos detalhes pequenos que te cercam, no sapato que sua melhor amiga adora usar e mostrar pra todos, no cabelo do seu amigo bonitão, no sorriso de alguém estranho, na sua voz, nos seus gestos. Faça uma diferença, sabe? Não seja como qualquer um.

Não seja como eu.

Uma loser que não sabe fazer uma redação. E que tem exatamente duas horas para fazer isso.

Comecei a bater com a ponta da pena no pergaminho. Ao meu redor, todos escreviam rapidamente, sem ao menos parar para respirar, não sei. Eles têm inspiração suficiente pra fazer algo que preste.

Eu? Eu fico filosofando como se estivesse falando com alguém e irritando Peter com o barulho de toc-toc que a pena faz ao bater na mesa.

- Pete. Eu não consigo escrever. – resmunguei, baixinho.

Ele me olhou, meio rindo.

- Lily. Olha, eu SEI que você não queria estar aqui, mas se esforce pra escrever algo, vai. E por favor não tire minha concentração.

- Nossa. Ok.

Virei a cabeça pro outro lado da sala.

- Nohkla. Nohkla, ei. – Pena que ela não olha pra mim, né. Tudo bem. Eu viro pra frente. - Laura?

A LAURA NÃO ME IGNORA OK? Ela é uma boa amiga. Peter e Hanh Nohkla não são bons amigos.

- Diga. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Não consigo escrever.

- Respire, inspire, pense nos seus amigos e escreva com vontade, amiga. – Ahm. Ok.

Eu sou capaz de fazer isso.

Acho.

* * *

Trinta minutos se passaram, enquanto eu pensava que as duas horas estavam acabando. Quando você menos quer, o tempo realmente passa devagar, e isso é um fato.

Olhei pro meu pergaminho. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada escrito. Bom, o que eu poderia escrever? Eu não queria minhas reflexões sendo lidas por uma pessoa que eu nem conheço. Minhas reflexões, por enquanto, são minhas. Precisarei fazer a coisa que sempre se faz quando se está em apuros:

Inventar.

Mas o xis da questão, o âmago da pergunta é: INVENTAR O QUE, MEU SENHOR? Mudanças? Eu não posso inventar mudanças, simplesmente. Eu não QUERO. Tudo que eu quero é sair dessa sala e comer um muffin.

Ah, não. Muffins me lembram um episódio muito traumatizante que se passou na minha infância, e que apenas amigas próximas conhecem. Só vou dizer aqui que ela inclui muffins, um pacote de muffins e um botão de microondas extremamente ruim.

Por que é que minha vida é cheia de traumas, huh? Eu queria tanto ser normal só um pouquinho... Só pra ver como é ser normal, sabe?

Espero que não seja tão tedioso quanto parece.

De qualquer forma, olhei pro outro lado da classe de novo. James tinha um pergaminho todo cheio, uma pena caída no meio da mesa e um tinteiro tampado. Ah, e um sorrisinho maroto no rosto, só pra variar. Por que ele consegue e eu não? Eu devia conseguir! EU leio livros como se fosse uma retardada, e o James... Bem... Ele só gosta de ler livros de ficção!

Como uma pessoa que adora aliens pode escrever uma redação antes de uma pessoa que lê romances e essas coisas?

Não responda minha pergunta.

Eu mesma respondo.

* * *

Só mais uma hora, vinte minutos e doze segundos.

* * *

Eu sei que vai passar rápido.

* * *

Uma hora, quinze minutos e cinqüenta e um segundos.

* * *

Uma hora, dois minutos e vinte e dois segundos.

* * *

Uma hora, um minuto, dez segundos.

* * *

Cinqüenta e nove minutos... Ok, parei. Ninguém gosta de ouvir uma pessoa contando as horas e minutos e segundos pra aula chata de redação acabar, certo?

Cara, agora que eu pensei... Eu me odiaria se eu não fosse eu, ou se eu não me fosse (?). Qual é, vai. Ruiva, pálida, irritante, retardada, tosca, inútil, vagal e leprosa (ok, foi só pra dar um draminha). Se eu ainda fosse uma loira rica e legal que só faz piadinhas de classe média (internas), tudo bem.

Mas não. Eu tenho que ser... Eu.

Isso é pra estressar qualquer um, não é? Eu estou pensando seriamente em passar minhas férias num spa, tanto pra relaxar um pouco quanto pra ficar um pouquinho mais bonita. Talvez James me queira se eu me tornar bonita.

Ah, a quem eu quero enganar de novo? Ele gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou. Eu _sei_ disso, porque ele acabou de se virar e piscar pra mim. SÓ pra mim. Isso não é um sinal de que ele tem algum sentimento pela minha pessoa, apesar de isso ser fisicamente improvável?

Acho que estou até mais inspirada.

MAS EU NÃO QUERO ESCREVER! Que saco! Qual é o sentido de escrever sobre mudanças? É mais fácil fazer uma série de flashbacks...

FLASHBACKS!

FLASH-BAAACKS!

Exatamente o que eu precisava para me distrair um pouco.

_- Remus! – Exclamei, olhando animada para ele._

_- Oi, Lily. – Nossa, que desanimo é esse?_

_A vida é bela! E você é uma cadela. HAHA._

_Ah, quer saber? Não? Nem eu._

Eu mudei muito depois disso.

_Cara, eu estou TÃO sem-graça hoje. E sabe por quê?_

_Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama, toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha 'tá na minha cama. Diz aí, leitor, o que você vai fazer?_

_- Alice, sabe o que eu percebi? – Perguntei, enquanto andávamos em direção a sala de Slughorn._

_- Não, Lily. – Ela respondeu, com uma cara desconfiada._

_- Que eu nunca vi uma lhama! – Exclamei, fazendo uma cara de demente._

_Eu nunca vi uma lhama! Quer dizer, no meu livro da quarta série da escola trouxa tinha uma imagem de lhamas costeiras da Ásia e de uma lhama mutante (X-Men na veia!), mas eu nunca VI uma lhama._

_O que me lembra que ELA VAI DAR UM CHUTE NA BARATA DELA._

_Ih, deu defeito._

Eu definitivamente mudei muito depois disso.

_- Lily, quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade semana que vem?_

_PAREM TUDO. O QUE???? AMUS DDIGGORY QUER SAIR COMIGO???? ATÉ HOSGMEADE???? SOZINHOS????_

_UM CARA, DO SEXO MASCULINO MESMO, UM CARA COMPLETAMENTE MACHO ESTÁ__ME__ CHAMANDO PARA SAIR EM SUA TOTAL CONSCIENCIA E SANIDADE? É?_

_Meu Deus._

_- Pare de me jogar uns lero, Amus. – Respondi, sem querer. – Não, obrigada. Volte sempre._

_E saí andando para o outro lado da sala, sem saber como recusei o convite e porquê deixei o pobre Amus na seca, com carinha de retardado e abandonado pela ruiva que o rejeitou usando gírias malucas inventadas por ela mesma._

_Deve ter doído._

MUITO.

-_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend! No way, no way!**__ - Desci da mesa, e andei em direção a James. __Nem pensei no que estava fazendo. Só sabia que eu TINHA que dar um beijo nele... E que se ferrasse a namorada estúpida dele!_

_-__**Hey you... No way... Hey you... No way no way…**__ - E o pessoal fazia tipo segunda voz, começando a gritar MESMO. - __**HEY HEY!**_

_Terminei a música, joguei o microfone longe, dei um passo pra frente, joguei meus braços em volta da cintura dele e o puxei para mim, com toda a força._

_E foi bem AÍ que eu o beijei._

_Eu o beijei._

_EU O BEIJEI!_

Depois disso... Acho que nem tanto.

E CHEGA DE FLASHBACKS!

_Meu testamento parte I, por Lily Evans._

_Para Diana, deixo meus ursinhos de pelúcia. Para Katheryn, minhas roupas. Para Alice, minha maquiagem. Para Laura, meus pergaminhos decorados. Para Sirius, minhas fotos. Para Remus, meu diário do quinto ano. Para Peter, meu estoque secreto de chocolate. Para meu primo Adam, meu diário do ano passado. Para tio Robert, minha máquina fotográfica. Para mamãe e papai, todos os pertences que passamos juntos. Para Petunia, a pior macumba-maldição que existe na face da Terra._

_Porque eu estou OFICIALMENTE morta._

_Amém._

Eu disse que CHEGA DE FLASHBACKS, mainha (?). A nostalgia nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena (?)!!

Estou CERTA disso.

E, pensando bem, eu sou certa de várias coisas. Eu sou certa de que eu amo meus pais. De que minhas amigas são de verdade. De que o James é demais. De que minhas roupas impressionam qualquer um. De que o mundo vai acabar um dia.

De que eu POSSO escrever essa redação.

Então, molhei a pena no tinteiro e escrevi, ignorando o aviso de que a redação precisava ter, no mínimo, dez linhas:

_Minhas mudanças? Não posso escrever sobre isso._

_**Eu**__ sou minha própria mudança._

E quer saber? Isso é bem verdade.


End file.
